Daruth Esterach
Esterach - były Wielki Lord Daruthów z zakonu Rycerzy Inkwizycji, obecnie uznawany za zmarłego lub zaginionego, a przez tych, którzy znają prawdę na jego temat zwany Arcyzwiastunem, który zasłynął w swym zakonie ze swego bardzo szczególnego i budzącego wiele kontrowersji podejścia do filozofii i ideologii wyznawanych przez resztę członków. W samym Imperium zasłynął jako radykał nie bojący się nieszablonowego podejścia do wojny, korzystający z każdej możliwości jaką dawał mu los, aby zdobyć przewagę nad przeciwnikiem i go pokonać, niemożliwie wręcz cięty na instytucję Eklezji i większość powiązanych z nią urzędów. Przez jednych uważany za bohatera, który uratował niezliczoną ilość ludzkich żyć służący za prawdziwy wzór do naśladowania, dla innych zdrajca, spiskowiec i szaleniec, który plwał na każdą świętość Imperium Ludzkości. Ten mający ponad trzysta lat wojownik do dnia dzisiejszego budzi duże kontrowersje, jednak bezsprzecznym pozostaje fakt, że Esterach zrobił w czasie swego życia, więcej dla Imperium, niż większość żyjących z nim na równi przedstawicieli swego zakonu razem wziętych, zdobywając szacunek i uwielbienie przedstawicieli dziesiątek populacji w całym państwie ludzi, oraz nienawiść w szeregach swojego bractwa i wielu przedstawicieli inkwizycji. Historia Esterach urodził się na Harakonie, będąc pierwszym i jedynym dzieckiem jakie narodziło się z genów obojga jego rodziców. Jego żyjący jeszcze wtedy ojciec był generałem Gwardii Imprialnej, słynącym ze swych wspaniałych zwycięstw, nietypowej dla większości szlachty troski o dobro zwykłych ludzi i niepokojąco dobrych kontaktów z Inkwizycją, które miały okazać się przyczyną jego zguby. Jednak młody chłopak przez wiele lat miał nie wiedzieć jaki los spotkał jego ojca, ponieważ w czasie ostatniej wyprawy wojennej na jaką wyruszył u młodego Esteracha objawiły się moce psioniczne, spełniając tym samym najgorsze obawy jego rodzicielki. Matka chłopaka pochodziła z rodu u którego gen psionika był bardzo aktywny, pojawiając się średnio co dwa lub trzy pokolenia. Jako, że był pierworodnym Esterach został zmuszony ukrywać swój dar, przynajmniej do momentu aż nie przekaże swych genów dalej. Niestety porywcza natura, wynikająca z ciągłego trzymania pod kloszem i nadopiekuńczości matki, których młody chłopak miał bardzo szybko dość, sprawiły że wiadomość o posiadanych przez niego mocach szybko ujrzała światło dzienne. Esterach najpewniej wylądowałby w lochu albo na stosie, podobnie jak jego matka, gdyby nie interwencja pewnego inkwizytora, który zabrał chłopca ze sobą, upewniając się wcześniej, że jego matka nie dozna żadnej krzywdy, chociaż do tego drugiego bardziej skłoniła inkwizytora obawa o chłopaka, który mógł by stać się przez to niestabilny, niż dobra wola. Tak czy inaczej, w wieku jedenastu lat Esterach opuścił Harakon, by nie wrócić do niego przez następne pięćdziesiąt lat swego życia, nie mając nawet pojęcia na jakie tory wrzucił go los. Sama podróż trwała przez pół roku, w czasie którego opiekujący się chłopcem inkwizytor szkolił go w podstawach walki mieczem i zmuszał do forsownego treningu, jednocześnie powoli oswajając go z mocą jaką dzieciak posiadał. Inkwizytor nie mówił mu tego, aby nie dawać mu fałszywych nadziei, lub co gorsze egocentrycznej pewności siebie, ale widział w nim wielki potencjał i wróżył mu wielką przyszłość, mimo to stale go strofował i doglądał kształtowania jego u dyscypliny i potrzeby samodoskonalenia. Esterach już wtedy przejawiał niechęć do podporządkowywania się regułom, co z jakiegoś powodu spodobało się opiekującemu się nim inkwizytorowi, który to zamiast ganić chłopaka i prać mu mózg hasłami o posłuszeństwie wobec Imperatora, nauczył go kiedy może się buntować przeciwko regułom, a według wielu taki bunt będzie wręcz pożądany, a kiedy powinien siedzieć cicho i dostosowywać się do poleceń swych mistrzów. Zaznajomienie z podstawami takich działań, okazało się być prawdziwie zbawienne, dla nadchodzących lat młodego szlachcica. Kandydat Esterach nie przeszedł typowej selekcji jak inni chłopcy trafiający do stolicy Imperium, nie został zbadany ani zauważony, zamiast tego dziwny inkwizytor zabrał go prosto do Świątyni Daruthów. Pojawienie się chłopaka wzbudziło wiele sprzeciwów w zakonie, pierwszym i najpoważniejszym był rzecz jasna jego wiek, drugim sam wygląd, jego oblicze jak i umysł jasno dawały do zrozumienia, że nie zaznał on zbyt wielu trudów w swoim krótkim życiu, a wręcz przeciwnie, było ono sielanką, w porównaniu do tego przez co przeszły dziesiątki młodszych kandydatów. Początkowo mistrzowie byli jednogłośni w sprawie odrzucenia chłopaka, wtedy do dyskusji wtrącił się tajemniczy inkwizytor. Nie wiadomo jakie dokładnie słowa padły za zamkniętymi drzwiami komnaty opiekunów młodych uczniów, jedno było jednak pewne, żaden z nich nie ośmielił się sprzeciwić woli tajemniczej postaci, która po tej rozmowie, zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Fakt, że został przyjęty wcale nie oznacza, że Esterach był lekko traktowany. Akademia Daruthów była prawdziwym piekłem, zwłaszcza dla kogoś takiego jak on, dobrze wychowanego, z dobrego domu i skorego do pomocy. Młody kandydat szybko przekonał się, że będąc Daruthem nie może ufać nikomu, a zwłaszcza swojemu towarzyszowi w niedoli, czyli innemu kandydatowi. Chłopak zrozumiał, że będąc w Świątyni nie jest świadkiem szkolenia, współzawodnictwa, czy rywalizacji, ale czystej zwierzęcej wręcz konkurencji, gdzie każdy walczy o przetrwanie nie bacząc na los nikogo innego prócz swojego własnego. Sytuacji wcale nie ułatwiali sadystyczni "opiekunowie", którzy bardzo chętnie rekompensowali sobie bezsilność wobec woli inkwizytora, dając Esterachowi dodatkowe, jeszcze bardziej wymagające, męczące i uciążliwe zadania, które nie raz kończyły się odniesieniem poważnych obrażeń i zaciągały chłopaka na skraj śmierci. Żaden z opiekunów nie miał pojęcia, że utrudniając mu życie, mocno solidaryzuje go z pozostałymi kandydatami, którzy widząc trudy jakie cierpi chłopak, w większości uznali za zbędne gnębić go bardziej, zwłaszcza że Esterach bardzo rzadko miał okazję przebywać z nimi z powodu licznych męczących prac jakie mu przydzielano. Jednakże jak to zwykle bywa w tego typu opowieściach, Esterach miał swojego rywala, jego imię zatarło się już co prawda w tłumie innych akolitów jacy zginęli w trakcie prób awansowania na wyższą rangę w hierarchii zakonnej, ale z pewnością pozostało żywe w pamięci Wielkiego Lorda. Konkurencja między tymi dwoma młodymi umysłami była zawzięta od samego początku. Rywal pochodził z biednego świata, był traktowany jak zwierze i wszystkich dookoła darzył szczerą nienawiścią, Esterach był jednak z pewnością najbardziej znienawidzonym z całego tłumu innych kandydatów, a to z powodu swego pochodzenia. Zaczęło się od niewinnych żartów i dokuczania za przyzwoleniem opiekunów, z czasem urosło do prawdziwej nienawiści, trwającej aż do końca edukacji w roli kandydatów. Za każdym razem kiedy opiekunowie dopuszczali do walk między uczniami, ci dwaj stawali sobie na drodze, prowadząc zacięte boje, z czasem znali się tak dobrze, że ich walki przypominały bardziej pojedynek dwóch jasnowidzów, gdyż każdy potrafił uniknąć ataku pierwszego i oddać cios drugiemu, na który ten już znał odpowiedź. Ku ogólnemu rozczarowaniu zakonnych dygnitarzy ciągła walka nie zakończyła się typowym dla Daruthów sposobem, nie było żadnego epickiego pojedynku z wielkim finałem i śmiercią jednego z rywali, nie było krwi, owacji ani chwały dla zwycięscy, ponieważ nim furia, któregoś z nich pozwoliła zdobyć mu przewagę nad drugim i ostatecznie unicestwić rywala, szkolenie dobiegło końca. Oboje awansowali na stopień akolity, po czym ich drogi się rozeszły, z powodu dwóch różnych mistrzów do jakich trafili. Esterach miał nigdy nie dowiedzieć się, że jego wielki rywal z czasów młodości, miał zginąć niedługo potem w trakcie swej pierwszej kampanii, w starciu z mniejszym demonem Khorna. Esterach trafił pod skrzydła Lorda Amenadiela, który był bardzo zainteresowany w ciągłym testowaniu siły swoich uczniów, a nie było lepszego testu dla prawdziwego wojownika, niż krwawe pole bitwy. Miał to być początek wielkiej krucjaty, która to miała dać Esterachowi wielką chwałę i tytuł Lorda Daruthów. Lord Amenadiel miał bardzo jasny plan w swych działaniach. Był już starym i doświadczonym, jednak wciąż jedynie zwykłym Lordem, wciąż śniącym o otrzymaniu tytułu Wielkiego Lorda, a zdobyć ten tytuł, planował typową dla swego zakonu metodą, czyli zabijając innego Wielkiego Lorda, dając tym samym dowód swej siły i potęgi, wierząc że zwróci to na niego uwagę Darutha Caldusa. Jego najbliższym i najbardziej znienawidzonym „przyjacielem” był Wielki Lord Veritus, niewiele tylko starszy, ale na nieszczęście Amenadiela o wiele potężniejszy mocą Daruth. Aby go pokonać Lord wpadł na pomysł stworzenia sobie zaufanej grupy uczniów, najlepszych z najlepszych, którzy wspomogą go w walce z przeciwnikiem. Esterach miał więc być morderczo testowany na licznych polach bitwy, aby w końcu stać się niezwyciężonym wojownikiem, który sprosta każdemu narzuconemu mu wyzwaniu. Pierwszy Bój Amenadiel oprócz tego że ambitnym, był także rozważnym strategiem, preferującym zdroworozsądkowe podejście do szkolenia swych uczniów. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że rzucenie bandy początkujących akolitów na głęboką wodę, jak chociażby inwazja Chaosu, w najlepszym razie skończy się utopieniem. Zamiast tego Lord Daruthów wybrał dla swych uczniów znacznie dogodniejsze pole bitwy i znacznie prostszego przeciwnika jakim byli wszędobylscy orkowie. Świat ul na jakim zastępy Daruthów wspierały lokalną obronę planetarną w walce, do złudzenia przypominał komnaty treningowe świątyni, no może poza tą subtelną różnicą, że były one mocno zrujnowane. Akolici mieli szansę przetestować swoje zdolności bojowe, wybrać dogodny dla nich styl walki, opierając się na metodach jakimi masakrowali zastępy zielonoskórych, a zezwolenie Lorda na przejmowanie kontroli nad jednostkami PDF'ów pozwoliło młodym Daruthom na sprawdzenie w praktyce mądrości zawartych w podręcznikach traktujących o sztuce wojny. Esterach zdecydowanie wybijał się w boju na tle swoich braci. Inni akolici preferowali kierowanie niewielkimi drużynami, którymi przekradali się na tyły wrogiej armii, by dokonywać szeroko zakrojonych akcji sabotażowych, często używając przy tym swoich podkomendnych jako wabika na wrogie siły, przez co szybko owe misje stały się typem najbardziej znienawidzonym przez żołnierzy obrony planetarnej, bo wyruszenie na takową oznaczało niemal pewną śmierć biorących udział w operacji sił. Kolejni młodzi Daruthowie woleli ataki z flanki na słabo chronione, odsłonięte chaotycznie rozsiane pozycje nieprzyjaciela, siejąc zamęt i panikę w szeregach wroga, a tak przynajmniej twierdzili, w praktyce podjudzając orków do co raz brutalniejszych i co raz częstszych ataków odwetowych. Esterach nie był żadnym z tych typów, chociaż zdecydowanie nie bał się poświęcać swych ludzi, nie można mu było zarzucić tego, że w głupi sposób ich marnuje. O ile utrata jednej czy dwóch drużyn, nijak nie odbijała się na liczbach ludzi jacy codziennie ginęli w tej wojnie, strata całej kompanii mogła znacząco wpłynąć obronność terenu, do jakiego owa siła była przypisana, tym bardziej prośba Esteracha o przejęcie kontroli nad dziewiątą kompanią czterysta jedenastego regimentu obrony planetarnej, bardzo zainteresowała Amenadiela i mocno wystraszyła dowódcę regimentu, który nie miał jednak prawa odmówić akolicie, z powodu woli jego lorda. Esterach przez długi czas analizował ruchy wroga, a także zachowania swoich braci. Bardzo szybko dostrzegł na ile efektywne są działania innych Daruthów, a także zauważył korelacje, między kolejnymi aktami sabotażu i rajdami orkowych siepaczy, uznał on że jakiekolwiek działania na małą skalę, nie przyniosą mu absolutnie żadnych korzyści, a już na pewno nie w sytuacji kiedy są one przeprowadzane przez jego nieudolnych konkurentów, którzy traktowali tą wojnę bardziej jak zabawę niż obowiązek. Esterach myślał inaczej i zamierzał to udowodnić. Kiedy gwardziści pierwszy raz zobaczyli swojego nowego dowódcę, ich morale spadło niemalże do zera, przez umysły wielu niemal natychmiast przeszła myśl o dezercji lub próbie przeniesienia, tak było do momentu kiedy Esterach, ujrzawszy że jego towarzysze mocy ruszają by znów zabić kilku większych orków i szczycić się zamordowaniem „burszuja” nie zaczął wydawać rozkazów ewidentnie szykujących kompanię pod obronę określonych pozycji. Kiedy na horyzoncie zamajaczyła seria eksplozji, a do uszu gwardzistów dotarła wrzawa krzyków, Esterach zaczął medytować. Z pomocą osnowy, a także faktu, że każdy ork jest słabym psionikiem, zdołał on dostrzec największe zgrupowania owej mocy, przewidując tym samym skąd nadejdzie atak. Rzeź jaką zgotowali obrońcy zielonoskórym, była jedną z najkrwawszych potyczek ostatnich tygodni i najlepiej przeprowadzoną operacją defensywną, od czasu rozpoczęcia walk mających na celu odbicie okręgu przemysłowego, w jakim Esterach aktualnie toczył walkę. Sukces chłopaka, który odbił się echem w całym czterysta jedenastym regimencie, zwrócił także uwagę jego mistrza, od tamtego czasu bardzo uważnie obserwującego poczynienia Esteracha. Następnym wyczynem akolity było całkowite odbicie dwóch sektorów mieszkalnych, będących wcześniej kwaterami robotników pracujących w owym okręgu z rąk orków, chociaż dysponował on zaledwie przypisaną mu wcześniej dziewiątą kompanią. Było to osiągnięcie o tyle ważne, że plac główny znajdujący się w jednym z sektorów, był doskonałym miejscem na umieszczenie dział artyleryjskich, które były nieodzownymi w prowadzeniu skutecznej walki z zielonoskórymi. Esterach zastosował w tej walce dość kosztowną w skutkach taktykę, nie prowadził on bowiem osobnych walk o każdy budynek, a jedynie o te, które były w najlepszym stanie, te które i tak groziły zawaleniem, lub trzeba było je wyburzyć i postawić je od nowa, Daruth palił z użyciem miotaczy ognia, granatów zapalających i innych łatwopalnych substancji, przy czym bardzo pomocne okazały się być dwa hellhoundy i cztery sentinele wyposażone w ciężkie boltery i miotacze ognia, przydzielone mu z dowództwa, chociaż nie było wątpliwości komu kompania zawdzięczała tą jakże szczodrą pomoc. Hurganowy ostrzał ze wsparciem miotaczy płomieni nie tylko pomogły wyprzeć zielonoskórych z sektorów, ale także skutecznie je obronić i utrzymać do nadejścia posiłków. Walki o planetę ciągnęły się przez następne pięć lat, w czasie których Esterach zdołał zyskać reputację doskonałego dowódcy, a w oczach wielu wyzwoliciela całego okręgu przemysłowego B-11, który służył mu za arenę walk z orkami. Oczywiście na jego sukces złożyło się wiele czynników, jak chociażby fakt, że Amenadiel widząc osiągnięcia swego ucznia dopilnował aby żadne z przesadnie ambitnych i niezwykle zazdrosnych braci czy sióstr Estracha, nie przeszkadzało mu w prowadzeniu walk, albo by dowództwo nie ignorowało próśb o wsparcie artyleryjskie czy nalot, co w tysięcy innych tego typu informacji mogło przepaść dość szybko. Nie można jednak się kłócić z faktem, że młody Daruth głównie sobie i swym ludziom zawdzięczał zwycięskie zakończenie swej małej kampanii, gdzie wsparcie jego mistrza ograniczyło się jedynie do dopilnowania, aby dowództwo wywiązywało się ze swych obowiązków tak jak powinno. Z czasem czterysta jedenasty regiment, całkowicie przypisany pod komendę akolity, po tym jak jego dowódca zginął w nagłym ataku orków, zaczął nazywać siebie „Złotą Lancą” od miecza Esteracha, który był jednym z nielicznych Daruthów posiadających ostrze w takim właśnie kolorze, zdołał wyrobić sobie reputację niepokonanego, chociaż wcale nie oznaczało to, że nie ponosił strat. Esterach nie był człowiekiem, który marnował ludzi, ale zdecydowanie nie bał się ich poświęcać jeśli zachodziła taka potrzeba, mimo to był zdecydowanie lepszym dowódcą niż jego poprzednik przydzielony raczej z powodu znajomości, lub braków w kadrze oficerskiej, niż dzięki faktycznemu talentowi. Kiedy Daruth przejmował dowodzenie nad swoją pierwszą kompanią, regiment liczył ponad dwanaście tysięcy ludzi, kiedy Esterach otrzymał dowodzenie nad całością żołnierzy było już tylko trzy i pół tysiąca, a postępy były dość mizerne. Preferowane przez dowódcę znacznie bardziej agresywne niż poprzednio podejście do prowadzenia wojny, okazało się być kluczem do zwycięstwa. Orkowie chociaż panowali nad zdecydowaną większością terytoriów, byli bardzo rozproszeni, toteż agresywne uderzenie licznymi siłami, a następnie szybkie ich umacnianie, właśnie dzięki liczbom, pozwalało Gwardii Imperialnej skutecznie wydzierać orkom okręg przemysłowy, kawałek po kawałku, jednak orkowie widzieli problem i im więcej Daruth miasta kontrolował tym bardziej zażarte i krwawe stawały się walki. Ostatecznie chociaż zwycięstwo zostało opisane jako sukces czterysta jedenastego regimentu, nie byłoby mowy o utrzymaniu okręgu B-11, bez wsparcia osiemset drugiego. Esterach wygrał bowiem batalie o okręg, wyrzucając z niego orków, ale tracąc przy tym dziewięćdziesiąt procent swych sił, oraz grubo ponad połowę przydzielonej mu brygady pancernej. Pocieszającym jest tu jednak fakt, że na jednego poległego gwardzistę czterysta jedenastego regimentu, przypadało średnio trzydziestu orków, a na jedną zniszczoną Imperialną maszynę dziesięć konstruktów zielonoskórych. Te statystyki zadowalały dowódców, którzy wróżyli młodemu akolicie wielką przyszłość, a Lordowi Amenadielowi gratulowali ucznia. Niedługo, bo nieco ponad pół roku później wojna dobiegła końca i chociaż okręg przemysłowy B-11 był tylko jednym z dziesiątek mu podobnych, Esterach stał się jednym z faworytów Amenadiela, dzięki swojemu zmysłowi taktycznemu, oraz zdolności prowadzenia działań na kilku frontach. Trzeba tutaj bowiem wiedzieć, że walki o okręg przemysłowy toczyły się nie tylko na powierzchni, ale także w licznych podziemnych tunelach, które często okazywały się być dużo groźniejsze, od typowego frontu. W nagrodę za osiągnięcia, Amenadiel pozwolił Esterachowi zatrzymać swoich podkomendnych, których regiment został rozformowany, a żołnierze przerzuceni pod komendę samego akolity, a dalej jego lorda, jako pełnoprawni szturmowcy zakonni. Miał to być jeden z pierwszych sukcesów Esteracha, oraz pierwszy prawdziwy krok na drodze do niezwykłych i bardzo niepokojących osiągnięć. Wojna Cieni Krótko po zakończeniu wojny, Amenadiela odwiedziła dziwna postać. Była to starsza kobieta, wiecznie kryjąca swoją twarz pod kapturem. Kiedy Esterach zobaczył ją pierwszy raz, od razu wyczuł jej potęgę i wielką moc jaką posiada, jasnym było dla niego, że jest to ktoś ważny. Spotkanie z tajemniczym gościem przebiegło dosyć burzliwie, Amenadiel był wyraźnie wściekły a jego gniew wyczuwali wszyscy, nawet najgorsi w swym potencjale psionicznym uczniowie. Krótko potem miało się okazać co takiego wstrząsnęło Lordem Daruthów. Kobieta weszła wraz z nim do kwater akolitów i poprosiła o siódemkę najlepszych wojowników jakich miał Amenadiel. Naturalnie pośród nich znalazł się między innymi Esterach ale także szóstka innych akolitów, czterech mężczyzn i dwie kobiety. Stara kobieta przedstawiła się jako Taraia i chociaż nie podała nazwy swojej rangi w zakonie, akolici byli pewni, że mają przed sobą przynajmniej bardzo wpływowego i potężnego lorda. Taraia wyraziła się bardzo jasno przedstawiając swoje żądania, chciała poddać siódemkę akolitów swego rodzaju próbie, chociaż nie wyjaśniła czym miała być owa próba, ani co dokładnie będzie ona sprawdzać, nie mniej akolici nie mając prawa sprzeciwu, wyruszyli z tajemniczą kobietą na pokładzie jej okrętu, na nieznaną sobie planetę. Esterach zdołał wyprosić Taraie o pozwolenie na zabranie ze sobą swojej Złotej Lancy, bardziej z obawy przed nieudolnym dowodzeniem swych braci, a w konsekwencji utratą dobrze wyszkolonych i zaprawionych w bojach ludzi, niż z przywiązania. Nie wiadomo co dokładnie podziałało na kobietę, ale zgodziła się ona na jego prośbę, zanim ten zdążył w ogóle ją skończyć, uznając to za godne pochwały i tym samym wzbudzając zazdrość innych akolitów. Świat na, który zabrała ich tajemnicza kobieta był dziwny, bardzo żywy, pełen lasów oraz zwierzyny, ale jednocześnie martwy. Martwy dlatego, że każdy organizm na nim, myślał wyłącznie jak zabić inne, konkurencja była tak ogromna, że nawet drzewa często okazywały się być śmiercionośnymi potworami. Sama flora i fauna nie były jednak jedynym zagrożeniem jakie czyhało na akolitów, bowiem jak powiedziała sama Taraia, na tej planecie czaił się wróg podstępny, upiorny i sprytny, a walka z nim będzie najlepszym przygotowaniem przed walką, z najgroźniejszym przeciwnikiem z jakim może się mierzyć Daruth. Każdy z akolitów otrzymał pod komendę czterystu ludzi, z wyjątkiem Esteracha, który wolał w pełni polegać na swoich siłach, czym bardzo zaimponował Tarai. Akolici otrzymali z kolei rekrutów z innego nieznanego im świata. Byli to ludzie obeznani z walką na terenach leśnych i niebezpiecznych, jednak nie mający żadnego doświadczenia w walce na tej właśnie planecie. Można by pomyśleć, że rezygnując z ich wsparcia Daruth odbiera sobie sporą przewagę, jednak ten doskonale wiedział jak ważne jest zgranie w oddziałach jakimi się dowodzi, a czasu na zorganizowanie porządnego szkolenia dla dodatkowej pięćdziesiątki rekrutów nie było. Taraia nie zamierzała patyczkować się z akolitami i rzuciła ich prosto na głęboką wodę. Każdy z nich otrzymał zadanie odnalezienia dogodnego miejsca i wzniesienia posterunku dla kolejnych sił Astra Militarum. Wymagania nie były specjalnie wyjątkowe, miał on się znajdować minimum dwieście kilometrów od kwatery głównej i koniecznie posiadać lądowisko. Akolici zostali wysłani na cztery strony świata, po dwóch na każdy kierunek, z wyjątkiem północy, na którą wyruszył tylko jeden, zdaniem Amenadiela najlepszy z jego uczniów. Esterach został przydzielony do zachodniej grupy rekonesansowej razem z Orfeną, młodą i dosyć spokojną akolitką, która w trakcie pierwszej wojny, specjalizowała się właśnie w prowadzeniu, bardzo skutecznych i wielokrotnie przydatnych, zwiadów. Para uzupełniała się zaskakująco dobrze, jako że dziewczyna była dosyć uległa, nie doszło do typowego dla dwóch innych grup składających się z par Daruthów, konfliktu o kontrolę nad posiadanymi siłami. Esterach nie był z kolei pyszny lub zarozumiały, wojna z orkami nauczyła go, że nigdy nie wiadomo czego spodziewać się po oponencie i zawsze go szanować, co dało całkiem sprawne dowodzenie. Orfena sprawowała kontrolę nad zwiadami terenowymi i potrafiła znaleźć najłatwiejszą drogę przez trudno dostępny teren, podczas gdy Esterach doskonale wiedział jak fortyfikować obozy, które zakładali ich ludzie i jak budować kolumny swych wojsk tak, aby dysponowały one najlepszą skutecznością w kwestiach związanych z obroną. Mogłoby się wydawać, że Złota Lanca będzie miała ogromne trudności z takim terenem, w końcu jej żołnierze mieli doświadczenie tylko na terenie zurbanizowanym i tak ogromne lasy faktycznie były dla nich nowością. Mało kto pamięta jednak, że byli oni często zmuszeni do walk w wąskich pasmach podmiasta. Gęste, niemal nie przepuszczające światła korony drzew, były nie mniej klaustrofobiczne od tuneli ula, gęsta roślinność przywodziła na myśl cienkie ściany kanałów, przez które nagle mogli wpaść orkowie, z kolei wszelkiej maści bagniska bardzo przypominały podmiejskie zbiorniki wodne, których szlam był tak gęsty, że dało się po nim chodzić. Paradoksalnie, przystosowani do walki w podmieście ula żołnierze, doskonale wiedzieli jak radzić sobie w otaczającej ich dżungli, a nierzadko okazywali się być lepsi od swych leśnych towarzyszy, dzięki większej ilości tlenu w powietrzu, która na planecie ulu była luksusem osiągali większą wydajność niż zwykle. Z powodu warunków jakie panowały na planecie, nawet doświadczeni żołnierze mieli spory problem z przedarciem się przez gęstwiny leśne. Użycie ciężkiego sprzętu innego niż sentinele także nie wchodziło w grę, w rezultacie armia zdolna do przebycia pieszo ponad trzydziestu kilometrów jednego dnia, pokonywała odległość średnio piętnastu. Taka rozbieżność między teoretycznymi zdolnościami a faktycznym marszem, wynikła głównie z problemów jakie stwarzała planeta. Faktycznie początkowo żołnierze pokonywali nawet większe odległości niż podejrzewano bo około czterdziestu kilometrów, dopóki nie zapuścili się głębiej w leśne ostępy i nie stracili kilkunastu swoich ludzi, przez nieostrożność, która wpakowała ich prosto na zabójczą florę. Spotkania z kilkoma morderczymi odmianami roślin, szybo wymusiła na armii znacznie ostrożniejsze podejście. Na szczęście zwierzyna zamieszkująca okoliczne tereny wolała nie zbliżać się do sporej liczby maszerujących gwardzistów. Dużo bardziej ochoczo patrzyła na zwiady, a zatem aby ograniczyć straty, akolici byli zmuszeni zaufać sobie nawzajem. Za każdym razem kiedy armia ruszała na zwiad, wraz z grupą gwardzistów ruszało któreś z akolitów i odstraszało swą mocą dzikie bestie. Dla obojga Daruthów był to bardzo trudny test zaufania, Orfena była słaba mocą i właśnie to zwiększało ryzyko jej zdrady, strach przed atakiem z rąk Esteracha, z kolei akolita był bardzo ambitny i z pewnością chciałby wyeliminować konkurencję, a tak przynajmniej myśleli o sobie nawzajem. W praktyce Orfena doskonale wiedziała, że bez sprawnego i chwilami surowego dowodzenia jakie sprawował Esterach, nie miała ona szans dotrzeć do celu swej wyprawy. Tak samo Esterach bardzo polegał na zwiadach przeprowadzanych przez Orfene, wiedząc jak skutecznie niweluje ona jego straty w ludziach. W ten sposób akolici przedzierali się przez mroczne lasy, napędzając nieufność względem siebie, własną, wpojoną im za czasów szkolenia w akademii paranoją i trzymając się razem tylko dzięki względom taktycznym. Chociaż Esterach o wiele rzadziej wypuszczał się na zwiady, był znacznie potężniejszy od Orfeny w kwestii umiejętności psionicznych i to właśnie on jako pierwszy dostrzegł dziwne „zakłócenia” w strukturze świata materialnego. Zakłócenia w cudzysłowie, ponieważ objawiały się one brakiem zakłóceń, osnowa nagle stawała się spokojna, ciche szepty z tyłu głowy ustawały, a Esterach przenikał swym umysłem całą okolicę. Im dłużej maszerowali tym łatwiej było dostrzec pewną prawidłowość, Nox także zauważała już zmiany w osnowie, jednak Esterach zauważał rytmiczność pojawiania się i znikania zakłóceń. Z czasem Daruth wyćwiczył się w tym do tego stopnia, że był w stanie z bardzo dużą dokładnością przewidywać kiedy dziwna anomalia powróci. Młody akolita dobrze wiedział, że nie jest to dziełem przypadku i starał się przypomnieć sobie metody prowadzenia skutecznej walki z Eldarami, na jego nieszczęście większość taktyk zakładała użycie ciężkiego sprzętu i mas wojska, co kompletnie nie wchodziło w grę w takim terenie. W końcu, kiedy Esterach i Orfena znaleźli się ledwie dwa dni drogi marszu od wymaganej odległości, wróg ukazał swe oblicze. Atak był dokładnie taki jakiego można było się tego spodziewać, szybki, brutalny, dokładnie zaplanowany i wykonany z chirurgiczną wręcz precyzją. Eldarzy zaatakowali w najgorszym dla Daruthów momencie, kiedy ich ludzie dopiero rozbijali swój obóz, na skutek czego byli rozproszeni i nawet w swej stałej gotowości do walki, dosyć zdezorganizowani. Pierwsze uderzyły wyjące banshee, mrożąc krew w żyłach żołnierzy swymi okrzykami bojowymi, ostrzelanie pozycji z których nadciągały było skutecznie uniemożliwiane przez eldarkisch żniwiarzy. Wydawało się, że Daruthowie zostaną zmasakrowani w tej potyczce, Esterach nie zamierzał jednak łatwo się poddawać, skupił swoich ludzi w centrum obozu, dającym najlepszą osłonę przed ogniem żniwiarzy i nakazał swym ludziom prowadzić ostrzał w kierunkach, z których dobiegały do nich krzyki, te ślepe salwy okazały się być dość skuteczne aby wymusić na banshee zmianę kierunku ataków. Nie musząc się już obawiać, że jego ludzie zostaną zmasakrowani w walce wręcz, Esterach nakazał ludziom Orfeny przygotować stanowiska broni ciężkich, dysponowali oni lepszym maskowaniem i byli w stanie zrobić to efektywniej, w tym czasie sama akolitka zajmowała się wyciąganiem swoich i zagubionych ludzi Esteracha spod ostrzału żniwiarzy. Kiedy wreszcie ciężkie karabiny maszynowe zostały rozstawione Gwardia mogła skutecznie odpowiedzieć ogniem na atak przeciwnika. Aby ratować swych wojowników aspektu do walki wkroczyły banshee, miały one jednak pewien bardzo poważny problem, jakim był daruth. Młody Esterach nie oszczędzał swego umysłu w trakcie tej walki, widząc jak czysta jest osnowa dookoła niego nie wahał się ani chwili, uwolnił swe niszczycielskie moce na przeciwnikach, osobiście zabijając kilka eldarek, w tym egzarchinię atakującej go drużyny, na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać, atak Eldarów poszedł w rozsypkę. W tym starciu Daruthowie stracili kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy, Esterach nie miał jednak wątpliwości co było celem ataku. Prawie połowę poległych stanowili oficerowie, a w zasadzie stanowiliby, gdyby kilka dni wcześniej Esterach nie nakazał im wymieniać swego umundurowania z podwładnymi. Eldarzy mogli znać Imperialne oznaczenia na pagonach, ale nie mogli znać twarzy dowódców. Następne kilka dni przebiegało raczej spokojnie, chociaż Esterach i Orfena stale czuli typowe dla obecności eldarów anomalie, nie znajdowali żadnych śladów ich aktywności, tak było aż do nocy, w której oboje postanowili, że następnego dnia się rozdzielą. Atak nastąpił tej właśnie nocy i był znacznie brutalniejszy od poprzedniego, tym razem do walki stanęli już nie tylko żniwiarze i banshee, ale także zwykli obrońcy, oraz najbardziej przerażające, pająki spaczni. Początkowo atak był nietypowy, nastąpił tylko z jednego kierunku jego trzon stanowili obrońcy, którzy wdali się w ciężką wymianę ognia z gwardzistami obu kompanii, Esterach i Orfena spodziewali się ataku, na tyły i nie pomylili się, chociaż nie nastąpił on tak jak to sobie wyobrażali akolici. Pająki spaczni pojawiły się nagle zabijając obsługę broni ciężkich i równie nagle zniknęły, tracąc zaledwie dwójkę swych wojowników, wtedy do ataku ruszyły banshee osłaniane przez żniwiarzy. Esterach i Orfena ratowali sobie życia kilka razy w trakcie tej bitwy, najpierw akolita zasłonił dziewczynę przed ostrzałem jednego z pająków, potem dziewczyna osłoniła go przed ostrzem banshee, potem znowu Esterach ratował ją przed pociskami żniwiarza, a potem ona ocaliła go od rozerwania na strzępy skupionym ostrzałem trzech obrońców. Rezultatem krwawej bitwy była utrata prawie połowy ludzi Orfeny i jednej trzeciej ludzi Esteracha, a sami xenos wycofali się dopiero po śmierci jednego z pająków, najpewniej dowodzącego atakiem. Żadne z Daruthów nie miało wątpliwości, że to właśnie oni byli celem ataku, ostrzał skupiał się na nich, ataki banshee także były skoordynowane tak by uderzać głównie na ich pozycje. Chociaż najrozsądniejszym wyjściem byłoby teraz założyć wspólną, silnie ufortyfikowaną kwaterę rozkazem Tarai było aby każde założyło własny posterunek, musieli się więc rozstać. To czy w trakcie tej wędrówki między Orfeną a Esterachem narodziło się coś więcej niż tylko wspólne uznanie dla korzyści taktycznych wnikających ze współpracy pozostaje jedynie w sferze plotek i zapomnianych już domysłów faktem jest jednak, że tydzień później, kiedy już oba posterunki były w pełni sprawne i dobrze ufortyfikowane, a każde z akolitów otrzymało wsparcie w postaci kolejnych ludzi na komendę, Esterach nakazał swym podkomendnym stworzyć szybką i bezpieczną trasę do obozu Orfeny. Nawet jeśli podyktowane pobudkami czysto emocjonalnymi, okazało się to być jednym z najlepszych posunięć taktycznych Esteracha, bo w kilka dni po ukończeniu owej trasy, posterunek Orfeny został zaatakowany najpierw przez bardzo liczną hordę orków, a następnie przez jeszcze liczniejszych i jeszcze bardziej upartych eldarów. Esterach przybył ze wsparciem i zmasakrował ostrouchych, tym razem przy użyciu kilku drużyn sentineli i oddanych mu pod komendę komandosów. Niestety Daruth spóźnił się z odsieczą i kiedy przybył na miejsce Orfena już nie żyła, leżąc przy wyrwie w murze posterunku z potężną raną bijącą z mieczem banshee wbitym w jej klatkę piersiową. Esterach nigdy nie opowiedział nikomu o tym co czuł po śmierci Orfeny, osobiście pochował jej ciało, nie powiedział jednak nawet jednego słowa, ani o samej dziewczynie ani o jej poległych podkomendnych, nie musiał, bo jego czyny wyraziły to co czuł lepiej, niż jakakolwiek mowa. Taraia pozwoliła mu przejąć kontrolę nad wojskami dziewczyny jakie ocalały z walk, zastępując poprzedni personel nowymi rekrutami i tym razem zwykłym dowódcą. Akolita otrzymał od swej tymczasowej mistrzyni nowe zadanie, odnalezienia i zniszczenia kwatery nieprzyjaciela w swoim obszarze. Oczywiście zlokalizowanie bazy Eldarów leśnych ostępach było zadaniem praktycznie niemożliwym do wykonania, a przynajmniej nie dla zwykłego człowieka. Większość jego braci i sióstr jacy dotarli do tego etapu zdecydowała się po prostu wypalić obszar do gruntu z użyciem licznych bombardowań lotniczych i wsparciem ciężkiej artylerii, jednak ich jedynym efektem było ściągnięcie na siebie uwagi orkowych hord. Najlepszy z akolitów Amenadiela zdecydował się nawet na zwykłe poszukiwania z użyciem licznych grup komandosów, jednak jedyne co odnalazł to postrzał z eldarskiego karabinu snajperskiego, który o mało nie odebrał mu życia. Esterach początkowo chciał zrobić to samo co większość pozostałych akolitów, zaatakować eldarów z użyciem masy ciężkiego sprzętu, z nieznanych nikomu przyczyn, wycofał się jednak z tego pomysłu. Esterach zdecydował się na najdziwniejszy i zdaniem pozostałych akolitów szalony pomysł. Z użyciem swych zmysłów i doświadczenia nabytego na planecie ulu, Esterach zlokalizował okoliczne bandy zielonoskórych i zaczął je werbować. W kilka dni udało mu się odnaleźć i nająć na swoją służbę ponad szesnaście orkowych klanów, które to nie mając pojęcia, że są opłacane przez Esteracha, zgodnie z jego rozkazem rzuciły się sobie do gardeł. Plan Esteracha był bardzo prosty, a jednocześnie dość trudny do wykonania. Daruth dobrze wiedział, że Eldarzy są lepsi od niego w skradaniu się, rzucenie do walki komandosów nie miało więc najmniejszego sensu, skończyłoby się to w najlepszym razie masową rzezią. Ostrzał artyleryjski i bombardowania miałyby sens, gdyby Esterach miał przynajmniej kilkaset dział na komendę, a do tego było mu bardzo daleko. Akolita wpadł więc na inny pomysł, postanowił wykorzystać nieprzewidywalną naturę orków i ich skłonności do agresji, aby wykryć miejsca gdzie mogą kryć się Eldarzy. Kiedy klany rzuciły się w leśne ostępy Esterach zaczął medytować i obserwować ich działania, dobrze wiedział, że kiedy tylko któryś z klanów zbliży się do siedziby xenos, poczuje jakąś zmianę i nie mylił się. Przez pierwszy tydzień orkowych walk Esterach nie poczuł żadnych zmian, poza faktem że walczące klany wciągnęły do walki jeszcze kilkanaście innych grup, akolita nie musiał im już nawet płacić, orkowie sami chcieli ze sobą walczyć, nie mając nawet pojęcia dlaczego. W końcu jednak, orkowie trafili na klan większy niż wszystkie inne, Esterach czuł tą moc, czuł ją aż za dobrze, Daruth porównał to potem do jeziora zielonej energii psionicznej, podczas gdy inne klany były dla niego ledwie wysychającymi kałużami. Co ciekawe, klan nie zaangażował się jednak w dalsze walki, nie podjął akcji odwetowych i nie zaczął samodzielnie atakować innych klanów. Oczywistym było, że orkowie ci czegoś pilnują, chociaż nie wiedział czego dokładnie, był pewien, że baza Eldarów musi być w ich obozie. Udzielona mu przez Taraie zgoda na wykonanie bombardowania orbitalnego była zaskoczeniem dla samego Esteracha, jeszcze większym była jednak dla orków. Potężne baterie zrównały z ziemią ogromny obóz klanu, wyrzynając go do ostatniego zielonoskórego, tworząc ogromne wyrwy w ziemi niszcząc także wszystkie konstrukcje orków i podpalając okoliczne lasy. Swąd spalonych ciał xenos i ich plugawych konstruktów był dobrze wyczuwalny dziesiątki kilometrów od ich obozu. Atak ten wywołał jednak jeszcze jedną, kompletnie niespodziewaną, ale bardzo pożądaną reakcję tyle, że ze strony Eldarów. Xenos rozpoczęli serię raptownych i brutalnych ataków na posterunki wszystkich ocalałych Daruthów, zabijając przy okazji jednego z nich, po tym jak ataki te dobiegły końca Taraia wezwała wszystkich żyjących jeszcze akolitów do swej kwatery. Została ich czwórka, Esterach i dwójka innych akolitów chłopak i dziewczyna, czwartym był faworyt Amenadiela, on jednak nie mógł w ogóle wziąć udziału w zorganizowanym spotkaniu z powodu ciężkiej rany jaką odniósł w czasie przeczesywania dżungli. Mistrzyni wygłosiła do akolitów krótką mowę, w której wyraźnie wyróżniła Esteracha na tle pozostałych, chwaląc go za to jak wykorzystał narzędzie nieprzyjaciela przeciwko niemu samemu i jest on naprawdę godny noszenia miana Darutha. Jej wypowiedź nie składała się jednak wyłącznie z superlatyw, kobieta zganiła bowiem chłopaka za przesadne uleganie emocjom i chociaż żaden inny mistrz nie widziałby w tym nic złego, ona sama jasno dała do zrozumienia zarówno Esterachowi jak i pozostałym adeptom, że emocje powinny być ich narzędziem, które wykorzystują na polu walki co daje im siłę i nieprzewidywalność, a nie główną siłą sprawczą. Następnie Esterach spełnił jeszcze trzy miesiące na osobistym szkoleniu, akolita nigdy nie powiedział czego dokładnie nauczyła go stara mistrzyni, adepci wyczuwali jednak, że był on znacznie silniejszy niż poprzednio. Ognie Harakonu Następne lata Esteracha sprowadziły się do rygorystycznych i forsownych treningów jakie rycerz sam na siebie nakładał, budząc tym samym podziw wśród trenerów i zazdrość innych akolitów, chłopak nie skupiał się jednak tyle na treningu fizycznym co mentalnym. Z czasem nie było rzeczy, osoby czy istoty jaką mieli w swoim zasięgu trenerzy, a jakiej Esterach nie byłby w stanie się oprzeć, bogactwa, zapierające dech w piersiach widoki, piękne kobiety, sytuacji wcale nie ułatwiał chłopakowi fakt, że Amenadiel prowadził teraz swoją osobistą kampanię mającą podkopać pozycję jego znienawidzonego konkurenta, przez co akolita a jakiś czas potem wojownik zakonu, musiał się zmagać z wyzwaniami jakie stawiały zmieniające się warunki pola bitwy, sama sceneria otoczenia, z której to trenerzy czerpali pełnymi garściami, znajdując co raz to nowsze utrudnienia. W końcu trenerzy zgodnie uznali, że nie istnieje już próba jakiej Esterach by nie sprostał, sprytny los szybko jednak podsunął im jeden finałowy test, test którego zwykle żaden Daruth przechodzić nie musi, a który Esteracha wyczekiwał cały ten czas. Przez kilka tygodni flota Amenadiela stacjonowała nad jakimś mało ważnym cywilizowanym światem, na który lord zwrócił uwagę bardziej z czystej chęci rozrywki, niż na skutek misternego planowania obalenia lorda Veritusa. Masakrowanie całych hord heretyków i orków, którzy akurat włączyli się do walk było dla niego lepsze niż jakakolwiek inna forma wypoczynku, patrzenie jak całe hordy przeciwników padają od jego miecza, jak pierzchnął w popłochu przed jego mocą, upajanie się widokiem błagających go o życie zdrajców, z którymi mógł zrobić co tylko zapragnął, wszystko to sprawiało, że Amenadiel czuł się niczym bóg. Ta sadystyczno-psychopatyczna sielanka Amenadiela nie mogła trwać wiecznie, a zwykle kiedy koniec takowej następował, mistrz przypominał sobie o swoim konkurencie i wpadał we wściekłość, teraz jednak było inaczej. Amenadiel dowiedział się, że Veritus rusza ze swoją armią na pomoc światu obleganemu przez siły Chaosu, wojenna zawierucha i to jeszcze z arcywrogiem ludzkości, była dokładnie tym na co Amenadiel czekał, jego akolici byli gotowi, armia uzupełniła swe zapasy i miała czas aby przeszkolić nowych rekrutów na nadchodzącą wojnę, pojawiła się sposobność a Amenadiel ani myślał czekać na kolejną, pod pretekstem pomocy Wielkiemu Lordowi zebrał swoje siły i rzucił się do walki, zostawiając świat na którym toczył walki w samym środku wojny. W czasie kiedy Amenadiel napawał się już zwycięstwem jakie odniesie, a jego uczniowie znacznie gorliwiej niż dotychczas zajmowali się treningami, Esterach przygotowywał się na najtrudniejszą konfrontację w swoim życiu. Młody Daruth liczył, że jej nie spotka, że już nie żyje, że zginęła w trakcie walk, lub najzwyczajniej w świecie nigdy jej nie odnajdzie. Chociaż od czasu rozstania z matką minęło kilkadziesiąt lat i wojownik był pewien, że na dobre wyzbył się swych uczuć względem niej, wizja spotkania, najmniejsza szansa na to, że do niego dojdzie, napawała go lękiem, nie obawiał się jednak samego spotkania, ale swych uczuć jakie mogą wziąć nad nim górę, kiedy jednak ją odnajdzie i zaraz potem straci. Być może stała po stronie wroga, być może stała się opętanym potworem, a być może ma się dobrze i żyje sobie teraz w jednej z iglic z daleka od strefy walk. Jakakolwiek nie byłaby prawda, Esterach wiedział, że to spotkanie będzie jego najtrudniejszą próbą. Jeśli podoła nie będzie już przeciwności jakiej nie będzie w stanie sprostać. Całego scenariusza walk jakie toczyły się na Harakonie nie ma sensu przytaczać. Była to krwawa i brutalna wojna, pełna masowych mordów jakich dokonywały na sobie obie strony, z tą tylko niewielką różnicą, że zamiast mas artylerii, czołgów i maszerujących na siebie hord piechoty, były niezliczone eskadry machin latających i podobne im masy żołnierzy skaczący na siebie na gravo-chronach. Nie będzie żadną przesadą powiedzenie, że w tej wojnie większość zabitych żołnierzy obu stron była martwa jeszcze na długo zanim ich ciała uderzyły o powierzchnię. Niektóre bitwy, jak chociażby ta jaka stoczona została nad stolicą planety, były tak intensywne, że na miasta spadał prawdziwy deszcz krwi, a grad zwłok i palących się maszyn zniszczonych w trakcie walk wcale nie ułatwiały sytuacji. Herezja na Harakonie nie weszła jednak w swe finalne stadium, ponieważ do skutecznego przemieszczania się po planecie potrzebne były pojazdy, a każde z miast miało doskonały system obrony przeciwlotniczej, herezja rozwijała się bardzo powoli i w większości przypadków ograniczyła się do walk o niższe poziomy miast, a przynajmniej do póki nad planetę nie przybyła flota Chaosu, który bez problemu rzucał całe masy wojska na powierzchnię miast. Daruthowie pokochali jednak tą walkę, nawet Esterach nie krył zachwytu dla niezwykłości i niesamowitości wydarzenia jakim była walka mas piechoty w powietrzu. Dziesiątki tysięcy promieni z karabinów przepalające się przez ciała obu stron, kule ze zwykłych karabinów prochowych jakich często używali heretycy rwące ciała gwardzistów, krzyki rannych, umierających i tych nieszczęśników, którzy otrzymali trafienia w swe gravo-chrony, lub u których takowe po prostu nie zadziałały, a pośrodku tego wszystkiego daruthowie, tnący swymi mieczami, rażący błyskawicami i na masę innych sposobów unicestwiający całe tabuny napastników, a nieraz w ferworze walki także własnych sojuszników. Walki te stały się jeszcze ciekawsze kiedy włączyli się do nich Władcy Nocy, walka z raptorami Chaosu była dla daruthów prawdziwym wyzwaniem i kilku z nich zostało dosłownie rozszarpanych przez marines Chaosu. Esterach nie miał jednak okazji zetrzeć się z tymi przerażającymi przeciwnikami w boju, gdyż był wtedy zajęty walką w zupełnie innym miejscu. Tak jak podejrzewał i jak od początku się obawiał, przeznaczenie w końcu zagnało Esteracha do jego finalnej i najtrudniejszej próby w życiu. Berserkowie Khorna i zastępy ich fanatycznie oddanych kultystów szturmowały iglicę kuzyna samego gubernatora. Znając talent taktyczny Esteracha i jego zdolność do stosowania nietypowych taktyk jakich wymagała owa sytuacja Amenadiel posłał wojownika aby ocalił on owego mężczyznę. Esterach nie potrzebował planów iglicy, doskonale znał miejsce niegdyś będące siedzibą jego rodu, chyba nawet lepiej niż przydzieleni mu do tej misji weterani gwardii Harakonu, którzy obecnie zastępowali mu jego i tak już nieistniejącą, całkowicie wybitą kilka lat wcześniej, Złotą Lancę. Amenadiel spodziewał się wymyślnej, brutalnej i druzgocącej taktyki jaką Esterach zmiażdży przeciwników, nie spodziewał się jednak tego co zrobił jego uczeń. Daruth nie bawił się tutaj w podstęp, mając pod komendę cały regiment zaprawionych w bojach weteranów i potężne wsparcie lotnicze Esterach najprościej w świecie zaszarżował na przeciwnika. Hell Talony i Piekielne Smoki Chaosu były groźnymi przeciwnikami, których lekceważenie z pewnością zakończyłoby się tragedią, jednak z przewagą ogniową jaką dysponował Esterach, walka była istotnie brutalna, krwawa i szybka. Siły powietrzne Chaosu zostały doszczętnie wybite a Daruth rozpoczął metodyczne oczyszczanie iglicy z heretyckiego plugastwa. Esterach nie mógł wylądować na najwyższych piętrach iglicy, gdyż te były dosłownie zalane przeciwnikami, musiał więc salwować się lądowaniem na jednym z niższych poziomów, gdzie siły obrony planetarnej nadal jakimś cudem utrzymywały wątłą kontrolę nad terenem, dając wojownikowi i jego armii możliwość lądowania. Im wyżej się wspinał tym trudniejszych przeciwników Esterach spotykał na swojej drodze. Najpierw były to zwykłe bandy kultystów, które z czasem zmieniły się w regularnych żołnierzy, a wreszcie na ostatnich poziomach Daruth po raz pierwszy w życiu spotkał kosmicznego marine Chaosu, będącego w tym wypadku berserkiem Khorna. Wiedząc, że nie ma szans w walce wręcz z tego typu przeciwnikiem, Esterach posłużył się swoją mocą. Z użyciem telekinezy zmienił mózg marine w koktajl rdzeniowy, a następnie odrąbał zaślinionej bezwolnej "roślinie" głowę swoim mieczem. Taki pokaz mocy złamał morale kultystów towarzyszących wojownikowi, którzy zaczęli masowy odwrót. W końcu Esterach dotarł do miejsca gdzie znajdować powinien się kuzyn gubernatora, a tam spełniły się jego najgorsze obawy. Jego matka żyła i miała się bardzo dobrze, nie była jednak zdrajczynią, nie przewodziła heretyckim bandom, a wręcz przeciwnie, nieulękle prowadziła zastępy swej elitarnej gwardii przeciwko kolejnym szarżującym na nią falom przeciwników, broniąc tym samym swego konającego męża, mężczyzny którego Esterach miał odnaleźć i sprowadzić do pałacu gubernatora. Nie poznała go, nie miała zresztą takiej możliwości, był dorosłym, a w dodatku zamaskowanym mężczyzną. Widok wojsk prowadzonych przez rycerza inkwizycji masakrującego pierzchnących przed nim zdrajców napełnił serce kobiety, a także towarzyszących jej żołnierzy euforią. Esterach czuł ich radość i ulgę, a to jeszcze bardziej go przeraziło. Esterach spojrzał na uśmiechających się do niego żołnierzy, na swoją szczęśliwą na jego widok matkę i wziął głęboki wdech. Gubernator nie był zachwycony stanem w jakim znajdował się jego kuzyn, jeszcze bardziej niepocieszony wydawał się być faktem śmierci jego żony i tym, że chociaż iglica została ocalona nie ocalał żaden z jego elitarnych gwardzistów. Amenadiel dobrze wiedział, że w tamtej iglicy do czegoś doszło, nie miał pojęcia do czego, ale po tamtej bitwie Esterach stał się jeszcze silniejszy, potężny można by rzec, zbyt potężny. Amenadiel zaczął wyraźnie obawiać się o swoją pozycję, nie podjął się jednak konfrontacji z Esterachem, postanowił pozbyć się go w trakcie walki z samym Veritusem, a okazja do niej miała się nadarzyć wkrótce potem. Siły Imperialne finalnie rozgromiły siły Władców Nocy i chociaż trzon armii stanowili tutaj kultyści Khorna, to precyzyjnie wymierzone akcje Władców Nocy skutecznie paraliżowały Imperialne linie zaopatrzeniowe i aktami sadystycznych mordów łamały morale gwardzistów znacznie skuteczniej niż "zwykła" rzeź jakiej dokonywali berserkowie Khorna. Bez Władców Nocy porażka pozostałych sił Chaosu była tylko kwestią czasu. Z tej okazji Amenadiel postanowił wystawić ucztę dla swoich uczniów, adeptów Veritusa i samego Wielkiego Lorda. Naturalnie do uczty nie doszło, bo gdy tylko obaj lordowie się spotkali jasnym stało się, że dojdzie do rzezi. Veritus nie miał zamiaru dać dłużej wodzić się za nos, chciał zakończyć sprawę Amenadiela raz i na dobre, w trakcie tegoż właśnie spotkania. Veritus przeliczył się jednak i nie docenił oponenta. Jego uczniowie nawet jeśli potężniejsi od tych Amenadiela, byli w zdecydowanej mniejszości. Wtedy też uwagę Veritusa przykuł Esterach, który natenczas wydawał się być zagrożeniem większym od samego Amenadiela, Wielki Lord zachodził w głowę jakim cudem Amenadiel jeszcze nie spróbował wyeliminować zagrożenia jaki stanowił ten potężny w swej więzi z osnową wojownik. Niespodziewanie Esterach był pierwszym, który rzucił się do walki, zaskakując tym nawet swego własnego mistrza. Słynący z rozsądku i chłodnej kalkulacji Esterach praktycznie nie dopuszczał się spontanicznych aktów, nawet po śmierci Orfeny, Amenadiel uznał jednak, że jest to efektem przypływu mocy chłopaka, że ten poczuł się zbyt pewnie i uznał za godnego by samemu stawić czoła Wielkiemu Lordowi. Veritus był jednak prawdziwie wystraszony owym atakiem i chcąc mieć pewność, że Esterach już nie będzie dla niego zagrożeniem w tej walce, skupił na nim sporą część swej mocy. Potężna błyskawica rozświetliła całe pomieszczenie, chwilo oślepiając wszystkich dookoła, z wyjątkiem Veritusa, Amenadiela i Esteracha, który przyjął całą siłę uderzenia na ostrze swego miecza. Kryształ osnowy po przyjęciu tak ogromnej dawki energii nie wytrzymał i po prostu eksplodował, powalając wszystkich na sali i odrzucając ciało Esteracha na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Veritus był wyraźnie osłabiony tym atakiem, co w zupełności wystarczyło aby upewnić Amenadiela w swym przekonaniu o pewności zwycięstwa. Starożytne zaklęcie jakiego nauczyła go Taraia zadziałało perfekcyjnie, chociaż Esterach stracił swój miecz jego ciało było nienaruszone, a on był w pełni sił. Kiedy się przebudził Varitus przebijał mieczem faworyta Amenadiela i obaj wyraźnie zmęczeni już walką mistrzowie stawali teraz do finałowej konfrontacji między sobą. Widok Esteracha idącego w ich kierunku, telekinezą wydobywającego spod swoich szat ostrze nieznanego pochodzenia o czerwonej klindze, przeraził obu lordów. Esterach był silny, w tamtej chwili silniejszy niż obaj mistrzowie razem wzięci, oni mieli doświadczenie, on swoją moc. Normalnie, w tej konfrontacji dwóch na jednego, Esterach byłby bez szans, teraz jednak obaj lordowie byli osłabieni, ich ruchy były spowolnione a oni sami nie mogli sobie pozwolić na silne ataki z użyciem psioniki. Nie oznaczało to jednak wcale, że pojedynek miał być łatwy dla Esteracha, w trakcie samej walki młody wojownik wielokrotnie ocierał się o śmierć, stale czując ciepło ostrzy mieczy obu lordów na swojej skórze. Przez prawie całą walkę Esterach polegał na defensywie, cofał się, bronił przed atakami lordów, stale jednak trzymał ich blisko siebie, nie dawał im odpoczynku, samemu starając się oszczędzać tyle siły ile tylko możliwe. W końcu widząc, że obaj mistrzowie nie są w stanie wyprowadzać już skutecznych ataków, Esterach zmaksymalizował prędkość swoich ruchów z użyciem biomancji i przeszedł do brutalnej ofensywy. Chwilę potem obaj lordowie leżeli martwi u jego stóp. Esterach zabrał ich miecze jako trofeum, przejął kontrolę nad i tak mocno przetrzebionymi zastępami wojsk i adeptami, a następnie poprowadził siły Imperium do brutalnej kontrofensywy przeciwko siłom Chaosu, kończąc walkę potężnym bombardowaniem orbitalnym, które dosłownie zrównało z ziemią kopiec od którego zaczęła się herezja i do ostatniego wyrzynając mieszkańców zdradzieckiego ula. Lord Daruthów Na widok Esteracha wchodzącego do świątyni zakonu na Terze, uzbrojonego w miecze Lorda i Wielkiego Lorda zakonu, z zastępem ich akolitów u boku i łączoną flotą pod komendą, niegdyś gnębiący chłopaka opiekunowie pobledli ze strachu. Normalnie w takim wypadku Daruth wziąłby odwet i wymordował swych dawnych prześladowców i wrogów, Esteracha to jednak nie interesowało, skierował się on prosto do Darutha Caldusa, który ku jego zdziwieniu już na niego oczekiwał, wraz z Taraią i inkwizytorem Sientem, który sprowadził Esteracha do świątyni zakonu, kiedy ten był jeszcze małym chłopcem. Nie wiadomo co dokładnie wydarzyło się za zamkniętym drzwiami komnaty Lorda Imperatora zakonu, wiadomo jednak, że Esterach został oficjalnie obwołany Lordem Daruthów po czym zniknął. Nie będzie przesadą powiedzieć, że Esterach na kilka dekad dosłownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu prawie całkowicie znikając z kart Imperialnej historii. Mgliste, niejasne i często przeczące sobie zapiski świadczą, że prowadził on wiele ekspedycji poszukiwawczych, chociaż nie wspominają one ani słowem czego dokładnie szukał mężczyzna, ani czy finalnie to znalazł. Raportowano wiele dziwnych zdarzeń w jego działaniach, niektóre godne pochwały, inne niepokojące, kolejne wykazujące oznaki herezji, podejrzewano go o bratanie się z xenos, knowanie zdrady z siłami heretyków, przy okazji zdążył on poważnie nadszarpnąć swoją reputację mordując kilkudziesięciu dostojników Eklezji. Co prawda przedstawił on żelazne dowody, jasno przemawiające za tym, że każdy z oskarżonych przez niego członków organizacji jest winnym zarzucanych mu czynów, lecz i tak zwrócił na siebie uwagę inkwizycji. Trzech różnych inkwizytorów Ordo Hereticus prowadziło swoje własne, osobne śledztwa przeciwko Daruthowi, nie mając nawet pojęcia o tym, że każdy z nich posiada dwóch konkurentów w swoim pościgu za lordem. Każdy miał wobec niego inne zarzuty, jeden próbował go oskarżyć o używanie technologii xenos i knowanie z takowymi kiedy jeden z jego szpiegów odnalazł u darutha eldarski kryształ dusz, kolejny uznał go za zdrajcę kiedy doszły do niego słuchy o tym, że Esterach używa na polu walki pancerza runicznego należącego wcześniej do heretyków, finalnym dowodem miał być jednak fakt, że Esterach podróżuje po galaktyce okrętem będącym zdradziecką jednostką. Pościg ten trwał przez kilka lat, inkwizytorzy mieli poważny problem z dopadnięciem Esteracha, ponieważ udawał się on w dalekie podróże, rzadko kiedy mówiąc gdzie tak naprawdę się udaje, oczywiście było to dla całej trójki kolejnym dowodem jego oczywistej winy. Ostatecznie wszyscy trzej inkwizytorzy zginęli ścigając Esteracha, a żeby było ironicznie, wszyscy zostali zabici przez kolejnego tym razem mocno purystycznego inkwizytora. Pierwszy został zabity za heretyckie zainteresowanie xenos, konkretnie tych xenos, których spotkał na planetach, które wcześniej odwiedził Esterach. Kolejny z nich został spalony na stosie za posiadanie artefaktów Chaosu, które zebrał w trakcie walki ze zdradzieckimi kultami, które to według niego miały współpracować z Daruthem. Ostatni natomiast, zginął za wykorzystanie w swym śledztwie przeciwko Esterachowi bandy najemnych korsarzy, która to jak się okazało, była oddana mrocznym siłom, inkwizytor wyszedł bowiem z założenia, że nikt nie rozwiąże problemu jednego heretyka lepiej niż inny heretyk. Najzabawniejsze w całej sytuacji jest natomiast to, że Esterach nie wiedział i nigdy nie dowiedział się, że kiedykolwiek był na celowniku tych trzech łowców i jak niewiele brakowało, aby został zabity jako zdrajca. Finalnie po owych kilku dekadach Esterach powrócił, jako pretendent do tytułu Wielkiego Lorda Daruthów, obecnie pełniący także funkcję Lorda Generała, prowadzącego Krucjatę Atlastarską. Krucjata Atlastarska Powrót Esteracha na karty Imperialnych Kronik jest dla historyków równie widowiskowy co niepokojący. Lord Daruthów pojawia się na nich jako głównodowodzący potężnej krucjaty, której celem jest wyrwanie sektora znanego jako Atlastar z rąk sił Chaosu, które zajęły go jeszcze w czasach wielkiej schizmy Vandire'a. Na dodatek już na wstępie Esterach dysponował potężnymi siłami jakie miały go wesprzeć w wysiłkach, co jest wierzchołkiem góry zbudowanej mrocznych tajemnic ukrytych pod zakonnymi pieczęciami i inkwizycyjną cenzurą, nie wiadomo bowiem jak dokładnie wyglądało gromadzenie sił przez Esterach i skąd wiedział kiedy dokładnie jego sojusznicy mają się spotkać. Wiadomo jednak jakimi dokładnie siłami dysponował Daruth w czasie rozpoczęcia swej krucjaty i są one równie imponujące co budzące grozę. Esterachowi udało się bowiem zgromadzić kilkanaście regimentów z samego Harakonu, gdzie najbardziej rozpoznawalnymi są Karmazynowy Świt i Purpurowy Zmierzch, gdzie każdy z nich liczył kilkaset tysięcy ludzi a oba stanowił osobistą straż lorda. Kolejne setki regimentów pochodziły z najróżniejszych światów takich jak Cadia, Versh, Truskan, Valhalla, Krieg, oraz Tallarn oferujących najróżniejsze rodzaje wojsk i bardzo różne podejścia do wojny. Zdarzały się także regimenty posiadające w swych szeregach znacznie mniej zdyscyplinowane, jednak przez to nieprzewidywalne regimenty, ze światów takich jak Necromunda, Mordant czy Asgard. Daruthowi nie brakowało także mięsa armatniego w postaci wszelkiej maści skazańców z karnych legionów, dostarczonych mu głównie przez Eklezje, która również miała swój spory wkład w tę krucjatę. Esterach miał też ze sobą armie wielkiego wezyra Izzeta Mehmeda z Hariqistanu, oraz cały pułk Ventrilliańskich szlachciców dowodzonych przez pułkownika Quelizara, co dało mu pewność, że w godzinie próby nie braknie mu ciężkiego wsparcia. Jednak na wojska Esteracha składały się nie tylko siły zwykłej Gwardii Imperialnej, w swojej wyprawie Esterach dysponował także wsparciem kilkuset sióstr bitwy z kilku konwentów, którym przewodziła Matka Przełożona Joanna, z konwentu Naszej Umęczonej Pani. Oprócz nich Eklezja dała Daruthowi do pomocy całą hordę fanatycznie oddanych wiernych zebranych z kilku światów świątyń, których niezłomna wiara nie tylko podnosiła morale ale także naprawdę skutecznie odpędzała demoniczne moce, zarówno w trakcie podróży jak i w czasie samych walk. Te bezładne bandy, zaskakująco dobrze koordynowane przez Eklezyjnych misjonarzy, były także wspomagane licznymi siłami Adeptus Arbitres i Tempestus, gdzie ci pierwsi byli "ochotnikami" którzy postawili sobie za cel zaznajamiać przyszłych obywateli i wprowadzać Imperialne Prawo na każdej podbitej planecie, podczas gdy Tempestus, razem z Sororitas zobowiązali się bronić zabranej specjalnie na te krucjatę relikwii Płonącego Świętego, nieznanego z imienia zakonnika, który według legendy miał zetrzeć się ze straszliwym potworem z ognia, bestia pożarła owego zakonnika, po czym eksplodowała w kuli świętego ognia, pozostawiając ciało wiernego nienaruszonym, zabierając jednak ze sobą jego dusze. Na czele wszystkich tych sił stał natomiast, oczywiście nieoficjalnie, Eklezjarcha Venitus. Krucjata ta ściągnęła także uwagę Hariqistańskich Adeptus Mechanicus, którzy na podstawie swych prastarych danych ustalili, że mogą odnaleźć w owym sektorze elementy prastarej technologii. Esterach miał więc teraz pod ręką także dodatkowe wsparcie legionów skitarii oraz dostęp do wiedzy i zdolności kapłanów maszyny, którzy w zamian za możliwość swobodnego eksplorowania sektora zobowiązali się nie tylko wesprzeć maszerującą armie swymi braćmi i siostrami, aby ci zadbali o uzbrojenie wojowników Imperatora, ale także wznieść podwaliny kolonii dla kolejnych pokoleń jakie przybędą do sektora, kiedy ten zostanie już zdobyty. Esterach wiedział, że jeśli będzie to konieczne, będzie mógł teraz wezwać na pomoc nawet siłę tak gargantuiczną jak mechaniczne potwory Collegia Titanica, wolał jednak zrobić to tylko w wypadku absolutnej konieczności. Do walki przybyło także trzech przedstawicieli inkwizycji, kolejno Inkwizytor Noxius z Ordo Xenos, Inkwizytor Trax z Ordo Hereticus, oraz budzący największą grozę Teodor Avarow Inkwizytor z ramienia Ordo Malleus, przy czym o obecności tego trzeciego miało prawo wiedzieć tylko siedem osób, każda nieupoważniona osoba była natychmiast mordowana w mniej lub bardziej widowiskowy sposób. Powodem dla którego obecność Avarowa była taką tajemnicą, był fakt że Inkwizytor ma u swego boku kompanie drużynę Szarych Rycerzy i całą kompanię marines z zakonu Egzorcystów. Pozostali inkwizytorzy dysponowali znacznie uboższymi jakościowo siłami, Noxius miał ze sobą tylko jeden, w dodatku niepełny regiment Catchańskich Diabłów i zbieraninę wszelkiej maści rekrutów zebranych na tylko jemu znanych światach, jego rola miała się jednak ograniczać do osłony działań pozostałej dwójki inkwizytorów przed chaotycznymi działaniami orków i innych potencjalnych xenos, jacy staną im na drodze, a do tego celu nadawały się także siły już przypisane do krucjaty. Trax dysponował znacznie lepszymi siłami, bo całym regimentem potomków Tempestus wspieranych przez drużynę kosmicznych marines z zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy, inkwizytor ten chciał wyłapać, lub osobiście zabić wszystkich przywódców kultów Chaosu, kierujących zdradzieckimi siłami heretyków jacy staną mu na drodze. Tym samym Trax miał utorować drogę dla Avarowa i jego sił, tak aby ten spokojnie mógł dostać się na Aranę, demoniczny świat będący jednocześnie sercem szalonych sił osnowy, z którego sączyły się zdrada i niegodziwość zalewające cały sektor. Avarow wziął na swoje barki zadanie pokonania dwóch potężnych demonów jakie władały owym globem, a których wygnanie pozwoliłoby na dokonanie rytuału oczyszczającego świat i zamykającego horrorom immaterium główne przejście do świata materialnego w sektorze. Ponadto do sił krucjaty dołączyli się także marines z zakonu wspomnianych już wcześniej Czarnych Templariuszy, Anielskiej Straży, Wyniosłych Szponów, Karmazynowych Paladynów i Jastrzębi Śmierci, rzucając tym samym do walki siłę ośmiuset wybrańców Imperatora. Zakony ruszyły do walki z najróżniejszych powodów, jedni, jak Czarni Templariusze kierowani byli chęcią uwolnienia kolejnych planet spod jarzma heretyków, Karmazynowi Paladyni zostali poproszeni o pomoc w walce przez inkwizytora Avarowa, a Wyniosłe Szpony jako zakon zaprzyjaźniony z Adeptus Mechanicus ruszył do walki aby wspomóc magosów w poszukiwaniu utraconych technologii. Ostatnimi już siłami jakie stawiły się na pole bitwy, lecz o których obecności wiedziała garstka i tak martwych już istnień, byli Konkwistadorzy z Mortem pod dowództwem wojowników z domu Lionnan. Inkwizytor Sient sprowadził do sektora pokaźną liczbę innych bezwzględnie posłusznych mu sił, jak chociażby swych krzyżowców Inkwizycji z domu Ritter, posłusznych mu mechanicus i ich wszelkiej maści cybernetycznych tworów, liczne klany wojowników z Utach, których część w swej szczodrości oddał pod komendę Esteracha, oraz pokaźną armadę złożoną z Wolnych Handlarzy. Sient nie był jednak jedyną osobą jaka przybyła do sektora w tajemnicy, bo razem z nim przybył także Lord Imperator Rycerzy Inkwizycji Daruth Caldus, razem z całą flotą zakonną i potężnymi siłami w postaci daruthów ich pozbawionych mocy szturmowców i całych hord gwardzistów Imperialnych. Cele obu mężczyzn były w zasadzie takie same, Sient chciał umocnić swoje wpływy zdobywające je w owym sektorze i rozprzestrzenić w nim działalność swego Zakonu Świtu, mającego być zastępstwem dla starej Eklezji. Obaj chcieli także posiąść wiedze jaką skrywał sektor, tyle tylko że Sienta interesowała technologia, przez co bardzo chętnie wspomagał mechanicus w ich wysiłkach w sektorze, podczas gdy Caldusa interesowała wiedza wyznawców Chaosu i ruiny eldarskich osiedli na planecie. Lord Imperator miał jednak jeden dodatkowy cel, mianowicie chciał on obserwować z bliska poczynania Esteracha i mieć pewność, że zasłużył on na swój tytuł. Z potężnymi sojusznikami u boku i ogromną armią na komendę Esterach ruszył na najkrwawszą wojnę w swoim życiu. Tak szybko jednak jak daruth ucieszył się na dotarcie do sektora tak szybko znienawidził dowodzenie wojskami całej krucjaty. Wielu historyków uważa, że dowódca został przytłoczony ilością sił jakie miał na swoją komendę, w praktyce jednak dowodzenie ogromem wojsk jakie Esterach miał pod kontrolą było najmniejszym problemem. Lorda denerwowało wiele rzeczy, fakt że musi pozostawiać wiele spraw w rękach swoich dowódców, czego nienawidził robić, ponieważ wiedział jak różni są generałowie i chociaż robił co tylko mógł aby nie były to typy marnujące zasoby, nie miał pewności, że nie będą tego robić. Irytowało go to że nie mógł osobiście stawać na polu walki, a zamiast tego musiał posyłać na nie swoich uczniów, nie chodziło tutaj nawet o niebezpieczeństwo potencjalnego zgonu, ale o fakt, że bez jego superwizji pozostali dowódcy nie mogli podjąć żadnej istotnej dla spraw krucjaty decyzji. Chociaż i tak Esterach najchętniej dowodziłby wszystkimi frontami jednocześnie, przy okazji osobiście prowadząc ludzi do walki. To właśnie w trakcie tej wojny Esterach stoczył swoją najtrudniejszą w życiu batalie, z najprawdopodobniej najgroźniejszym przeciwnikiem we wszechświecie. Tym przeciwnikiem był potężny demon Imperialnej Logistyki. Esterach podzielił swoje wojska na trzy Fronty. Pierwszy zwany także Wyzwolicielami stanowiły głównie wojska z Cadii, Versh i Truskan, których doktryna bojowa i wszechstronność sprawiały, że były to doskonałe jednostki uderzeniowe. Pierwszy Front dysponował także potężnym wsparciem jednostek Hariqistanu, których Esterach początkowo zamierzał użyć do defensywy, jednakże Wielki Wezyr wyraził ogromny sprzeciw dla tej decyzji, mówiąc że jego obowiązkiem jest walczyć i jeśli trzeba zginąć za Imperatora, a nie kryć się przed nimi za murami twierdz. W skład Wyzwolicieli wchodziły także oddziały z Necromundy, Mordant, Asgardu i klany oddanych mu przez Sienta wojowników z Utach, były to nieliczne lecz bardzo wyspecjalizowane siły, które odpowiednio użyte mogły dać daruthowi kluczową przewagę na polu bitwy. Drugi Front, przez jego członków zwany Ogniem Wiary, Esterach dowodził tylko w teorii, w praktyce główne dowództwo nad tymi siłami sprawowała Matka Przełożona Joanna. W skład tej armii wchodziły praktycznie wszystkie wojska jakie zebrała na krucjatę Eklezja, wliczając w to Czarnych Templariuszy, którzy szczególnie przychylnym okiem patrzyli właśnie na tą grupę. Dodatkowo Esterach, najprawdopodobniej aby ocieplić swój wizerunek w oczach nienawidzącej go Eklezji, wsparł kulty wiary i ich wojska pułkiem Ventrilliańskich szlachciców, wiedząc że ta grupa najlepiej dogada się z fanatycznie oddanymi swej sprawie siostrami. Żeby zrozumieć dlaczego ta armia w ogóle powstała należy zrozumieć jaki Esterach miał plan na walkę o sektor i dlaczego był on w aż takiej sprzeczności z celami Eklezji. Trzecią armie zwaną także Tarczą stanowiły głównie regimenty z Tallarn, Valhalla i Krieg, oraz cała mieszanka członków pozostałych armii, której celem było jak łatwo się domyślić pilnowanie już zajętych terenów. Esterach wybrał te konkretne oddziały z dwóch powodów, pierwszym był fakt, że ich członkowie byli bardzo liczne, drugim natomiast była ich zdolność w posługiwaniu się ogniem artyleryjskim. Daruth dobrze wiedział, że umieszczenie tych konkretnych sił na tyłach swej armii pozwoli mu z łatwością utrzymać zajęte już planety, bo nawet jeśli przeciwnik dokona na nie inwazji, ogień artyleryjski tych regimentów z łatwością zatrzyma każdą szarże heretyków czy xenos do czasu przybycia wsparcia. Oczywiście, ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że ten ogień i liczby mogłyby być przydatne gdzie indziej, lecz Esterach nie planował żadnych oblężeń w czasie swej krucjaty, a nawet jeśli takowe byłyby konieczne, cały czas miał armie Hariqistanu i karne legiony. Esterach już na długo przed wyruszeniem jego armady do walki wiedział o sytuacji na Aranie i że to właśnie ta planeta jest źródłem wszystkich problemów jakie trawią sektor. Wiedział także, że tak długo jak demoniczne hordy wylewają się z owego globu, tak długo nie będzie on w stanie wygrać tej wojny, nawet jeśli jego siły będą dziesięciokrotnie większe. Z pomocą inkwizycyjnych i zakonnych szpiegów Esterach odnalazł najszybszą trasę do demonicznego świata. Była ona najkrótsza, nie oznaczało to jednak że miała być najłatwiejsza, przecinała bowiem przynajmniej trzy światy ule, na dodatek aby w ogóle móc prowadzić skuteczną walkę o sektor Esterach musiał zdobyć przyczółek, najlepiej będący przy okazji światem fortecą i faktycznie Daruth miał taką możliwość, tyle tylko że najpierw musiał sobie owy świat wydrzeć ze szponów zdrajców. Tutaj też właśnie pojawia się problem, przez który już na etapie planowania ataku doszło do rozłamu, celem Eklezji i podporządkowanych jej wojsk była bowiem Nebula, świat świątynia, będący głównym ośrodkiem wiary Atlastaru. Esterach doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jak ważne jest morale wojska w czasie kampanii i jak korzystnie wpłynęłoby odbicie świata świątyni na nastroje jego armii, planeta znajdowała się jednak w zupełnie innym kierunku niż planował atakować Esterach, a dotarcie do niej wydłużyłoby kampanie o przynajmniej kilkanaście lat, a na to Daruth nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Tutaj też w umysłach wielu osób, nie zaznajomionych z problemami podróży przez osnowę rodzi się zapewne pytanie, dlaczego Esterach po prostu nie poleciał ze swoją armią prosto na Nebulę lub Aranę i nie zdobył światów z marszu. Po pierwsze armia Esteracha liczyła przynajmniej kilkanaście milionów ludzi i to według bardzo zaniżonych danych, zważywszy na fakt, że znajdowały się tam regimenty Hariqistanu, Valhalli i Krieg ta liczba spokojnie mogła wynosić przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt milionów, była to więc armia zbyt wielka aby jakakolwiek flota jaką mógł zebrać lord, dała radę względnie szybko przerzucić takie siły. Drugim problemem była sama osnowa, a konkretniej wpływające na nią demony, które raczej niechętnie spojrzą na inwazję Imperialnych sił prosto na ich dom i spróbują owy atak zatrzymać. Potrzebne było więc utworzenie jak najkrótszej, jak najstabilniejszej i jak najbezpieczniejszej linii zaopatrzenia dla armii, jaka miała walczyć o demoniczny glob. Plan Esteracha był w zasadzie bardzo prosty w swych założeniach, nie oznaczało to jednak, że był łatwy do wykonania. Jego armada nadleciała od strony Terry a konkretniej Astronomicanu, wiedząc że patrzenie na wielką psioniczną latarnie boskości samego Imperatora sprawia patrzącym na nią demonom prawdziwy, porównywalny z fizycznym, ból, Esterach wyzyskał to aby ułatwić sobie atak tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe. Atak jego wojsk był nagły, brutalny i nieprzewidywalny, w niemalże rok Imperialne siły zdołały zmasakrować obrońców Taspira, świata fortecy mającego stanowić punkt zaczepienia dla całej krucjaty. Z wiedzą mechanicus, wsparciem wiary Eklezjarchów i potężną przewagą ogniową i liczebną świat szybko wrócił na łono Imperium od tego czasu miało być już jednak tylko gorzej. Nie ma sensu przytaczać tutaj dokładnych scenariuszy całych kampanii, były to po prostu krwawe i brutalne wojny, które zabrały ze sobą miliony istnień zarówno po jednej jak i po drugiej stronie. W trakcie krucjaty Esterach dał się poznać jako pewny siebie charyzmatyczny przywódca, świetny strateg i doskonały mówca. Posługiwał się żywą gestykulacją, tonacją swego głosu i przygotowywanymi na dosłownie każdą okazję scenariuszami. Godzinami ćwiczył swoje przemówienia, tak aby żołnierze czuli, że ich przywódca chociaż siedzi w sztabie kiedy oni walczą, czuje tą samą nienawiść wobec wroga, podziela żal i smutek za straconych towarzyszy i cieszy się z każdego sukcesu jaki odnoszą jego ludzie. Dobrym narzędziem propagandowym byli tutaj jego uczniowie, którym zdarzało się zginąć w trakcie wykonywania powierzonych im zadań, wówczas Esterach używał ich pogrzebów, aby wygłaszać swe mowy do podkomendnych. Nadało mu to bardzo ludzkiego oblicza i znacznie umocniło jego reputację pośród żołnierzy wyprawy. Daruth nie był już knującym zdradę i spisek mutantem, lecz obdarzonym nadzwyczajnymi mocami przez samego Imperatora światłym liderem, doskonale znającym uczucia swych ludzi i podzielającym ich nastroje, te zdolności miały się okazać kluczowe dla jego zwycięstwa w późniejszych etapach kampanii. Najtrudniejszym etapem krucjaty było rozdzielenie się Wyzwolicieli i Ognia Wiary, ludzie od początku wiedzieli, że celem Esteracha jest Arana i że to właśnie na tej planecie, która według lorda była kwaterą główną przeciwnika, Daruth nie przedstawił jednak na to żadnych dowodów, nie miał zresztą prawa tego zrobić, jeśli cała armia krucjaty dowiedziałaby się o istnieniu demonów, wszyscy ci żołnierze musieliby zostać usunięci, a na to Esterach nie mógł pozwolić. Morale armii zaczęło wówczas spadać i tylko talent oratorski Esteracha powstrzymał całkowity rozłam wojsk krucjaty. Sytuacji wcale nie poprawiał fakt, że wściekli faktem iż nie mogą patrzeć w stronę rycerza demoniczni lordowie robili co mogli aby pozbyć się zagrożenia. Linie lojalistów stały się więc celem niezliczonych rajdów heretyckich band. Początkowo wściekli ze swej pozornie drugorzędnej roli Krieganie i Tallarnianie szybko przekonali się o tym jak istotne jest ich zadanie, co bardzo pozytywnie wpłynęło na ich morale, pomimo ponoszonych strat. Nieco mniej zadowoleni byli Valhallanie, oni jednak byli zbyt rozproszeni aby podnieść realny bunt, a to za sprawą inkwizytora Noxiusa z Ordo Xenos, który znalazł w Valhallanach idealny środek zapobiegawczy na orkowe napady i z chęcią korzystał z usług tych nieokrzesanych żołnierzy w walce z zielono-skórym przeciwnikiem. Odrobinę wytchnienia siłom Esteracha, dawały poczynania Caldusa, Sienta i Adeptus Mechanicus. Demoniczni lordowie, nie mogąc dostać w swe ręce lidera polowały na pozostałych, rozproszonych po sektorze siłach. Dla mechanicus demoniczne hordy wyskakujące na ich legiony skitariich były jedynie kolejnymi, nieco nieprzewidywalnymi przeciwnościami do pokonania. Legiony cyborgów były odporne na opętania i chociaż ponosiły wielkie straty w wojnach jakie toczyły w całym sektorze, zdołały w większości uzyskać to czego chciały. Chociaż mechanicus nie odnaleźli żadnego nowego STC, odnaleźli sporo znanych już ludzkości, w tym jeden w pełni sprawny kompleks fabryczny, z nadal sprawnymi systemami obronnymi. Kompleks ten miał w przyszłości stać się zapewne pełnoprawną kuźnią, przeszkodziła w tym jednak inwazja heretyków, którzy chociaż wybili wszystkich mechanicus i odcięli planetę od dostaw, co spowodowało, że organiczna część personelu po prostu wymarła z głodu, nie byli w stanie się przebić przez zautomatyzowane systemy obronne. Mechanicus zdecydowało się utworzyć w owym kompleksie swoją kwaterę główną, co zwróciło uwagę orków i heretyków, którzy od tego czasu toczyli ciężkie walki między sobą o każdy skrawek planety. Dla Sienta uwaga demonicznych lordów była irytującym, jednak nie niemożliwym do przezwyciężenia problemem. Członkowie jego Zakonu Świtu skutecznie utrzymywali demony i heretyckie inne moce z daleka od jego wojsk. Sprawowali się w zasadzie na tyle dobrze, że Esterach postanowił utworzyć stałą kwaterę na sklasyfikowanym jako dziki, świecie. Wybudowanie fortecy od podstaw, zwłaszcza na takiej planecie byłoby zapewne żmudnym i bardzo kosztownym przedsięwzięciem, lecz Esterach dysponował wsparciem Mechanicus, które bardzo chętnie wymieniło swoje surowce i technologię w zamian za runiczną protekcję dla swych wojsk, dzięki czemu demony trzymały się z dala od kompleksów kultu na ich planecie. Daruth Caldus demoniczne hordy i bandy heretyków wykorzystał natomiast jako swoje narzędzie. Ponieważ atakowane przez niego eldarskie kompleksy, które miały być już dawno wymarłe, w praktyce były doskonale chronionymi miejscami, hordy zdrajców były tutaj bardzo cennym, łatwym do pozyskania i użytecznym sojusznikiem. Caldus po prostu odkrywał demonom obecność Eldarów niszcząc ich pieczęci ochronne, a następnie patrzył jak obie strony się wyrzynają, po czym dobijał zwycięzców swymi potężnymi zastępami wojsk zakonnych. Skłonienie demonów do ataku na eldarów nie było też specjalnie trudne, jednym z dwóch demonicznych lordów był demon Slaanesha, dla którego eldarskie dusze były warte każdej ceny. Znacznie większym problemem było odciągnięcie od siebie uwagi demonów Khorna, należących do drugiego lorda, ale i z tym Caldus sobie poradził, ukazując im że eldarzy są znacznie potężniejszymi psionikami od niego. Najgorzej radziły sobie wojska Drugiego Frontu, w zasadzie straty jakie ponosili wierni Eklezji były tak wielkie, że Esterach musiał wysłać im na pomoc kilka korpusów z Krieg i jeszcze kilka dywizji innych regimentów, aby uderzenie się nie załamało, gdyż tylko siostry bitwy, Czarni Templariusze i superciężkie czołgi Quelizara trzymały linie i stawiały sensowny opór przeciwnikowi. Osłabiło to nieco jego zdolności ofensywne i defensywne, Esterach wiedział jednak, że jeśli Ogień Wiary upadnie, cała krucjata się załamie. Chociaż jego natarcie znacznie zwolniło Esterach wciąż odnosił sukcesy i w końcu jego armia stała u progów Arany. Wtedy właśnie Esterach zrobił coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał, przekazał stanowisko dowódcy krucjaty i pełnie kompetencji Izzetowi Mehmedowi, po czym zebrał swoich najpotężniejszych uczniów i "garstkę" najlepszych żołnierzy jakich jego armia miała do zaoferowania, po czym wyruszył w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Słowo garstkę jest tutaj wzięte w cudzysłów, bo w rzeczywistości było to kilkaset tysięcy zaprawionych w bojach żołnierzy z jego regimentów, nigdy nie mieli oni jednak zejść na powierzchnie planety, a zamiast tego mieli być siłą abordażową dla reszty floty. Ogromna armada Esteracha przybyła nad Aranę, wpadając tym samym prosto w ognie dwóch ogromnych flot walczących już na orbicie planety. Były tutaj siły Sienta, Caldusa, wszystkich trzech inkwizytorów i każdy zakon marines jaki przybył do sektora, z wyjątkiem Czarnych Templariuszy walczących wówczas o świątynie Nebuli. W sumie brak ich obecności na polu bitwy był bardzo korzystny, ponieważ liczba psioników na planecie miała stać się zbyt duża, jak na możliwości ich tolerancji. Już sama obecność Esteracha budziła w nich gniew, gdyby dowiedzieli się ilu jeszcze psioników faktycznie staje do walki ten sektor z pewnością chcieliby dokonać własnego oczyszczenia. Plan ataku był dosyć prosty. Sient i Avarow mieli za zadanie zaatakować główną demoniczną bramę na planecie, która to planeta i tak była już jedną wielką strefą wojny gdzie demony Slaanesha i Khorna toczyły ze sobą gargantuicznych wprost rozmiarów bitwę. Ich celem było wykonanie rytuału, który zamknie owe wrota, a następnie kontynuować tak z każdymi kolejnymi, tak aby finalnie ustabilizować osnowę na powierzchni globu, na tyle na ile było to rzecz jasna możliwe. W tym czasie Caldus i Esterach mieli rozprawić się z demonicznymi lordami, fakt że obaj demoniczni władcy nie pałali oni do siebie zbyt pozytywnymi uczuciami znacznie ułatwiał sprawę. W tym tytanicznym wyzwaniu wojowników wspomagali także Adeptus Astartes, chociaż byli oni skupieni głównie wokół działań Sienta i Avarowa. Bardzo niewielu podążyło za Caldusem i Esterachem, głównie dlatego, że obaj Daruthowie nie chcieli pomocy wybrańców Imperatora, chociaż nie jasnym było dlaczego tak było, każdy przeczuwał, że Rycerze Inkwizycji coś knują. Demoniczni lordowie, nawet w obliczu ataku zmasowanych sił inkwizycji nadal toczyli ze sobą bój wewnątrz wielkiej, zbudowanej z pomocą ich ogromnych mocy, fortecy jaka była ich domem. Caldus i Esterach rzucili się do walki ze wsparciem kilku drużyn Astartes z zakonu Egzorcystów, wraz z całą armią Daruthów. Egzorcyści radzili sobie na tym polu walki znacznie lepiej niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać, obaj rycerze wyczuwali, że Astartes ci różnią się od pozostałych, byli odporni na zakusy demonów i emanowali niemalże boską aurą. Siły lojalistów żmudnie przebijały się przez kolejne poziomy fortecy unicestwiając setki demonów, zabijając tysiące heretyków i dziesiątki kosmicznych marines Chaosu, aż wreszcie dotarły do wielkiej komnaty gdzie potężny Krwiopijec, toczył swój bój ze Strażnikiem Tajemnic. Esterach i Caldus mieli bardzo prostą taktykę, Esterach miał wziąć na siebie pierwszy atak demonów, po czym Caldus swą ogromną mocą miał wygnać jednego z nich z użyciem szykowanego specjalnie na tę okazję rytuału. Plan nie doszedł jednak do skutku, gdyż Caldus po prostu wepchnął swą mocą Esteracha do komnaty po czym zatrzasnął wrota. Nieznany jest dokładny przebieg starcia między Esterachem a demonami, znane są jednak zapiski pewnej młodej, dopiero szkoląca się w swej sztuce nawigatorki o imieniu Orama. W trakcie bitwy coś sprawiło, że dziewczyna dosłownie musiała spojrzeć na planetę, a tam dostrzegła na niej dwie energie. Pierwszą był potężny wir purpurowej energii, a kiedy dziewczyna na niego spojrzała poczuła w sobie niezwykłą ekstazę, ten wir dosłownie szarpał struny jej duszy, podjudzając ją do czynienia wyuzdanych, niemoralnych czynów, surowo zabronionych przez jej lud. Drugim był karmazynowy huragan gniewu i nienawiści, dziewczyna czuła jak jej umysł wypełniają obrazy mordu i cierpienia, a ona odnajdywała w nich chorą przyjemność. Nagle jednak pojawiła się tam także kula ognia, na którą to wiry natychmiast natarły z całą swoją mocą, obie energie krążyły wokół ognia. Początkowo wyglądało to tak jakby próbowały one owy ogień pochłonąć, jednak w miarę jak się im przyglądała Orana dostrzegła, że wiry wydają się bardziej skupiać na sobie nawzajem, niż na kuli ognia. W końcu kula ognia eksplodowała potężną falą płomieni, by po sekundzie uspokoić się. Kula pozostała niezmienną, jednak dwa wiry energii były znacznie spokojniejsze, nadal się przeplatały i nadal zdarzało im się zderzać, nie powodowało to już jednak ogromnego bólu i spazmów u dziewczyny. Caldus wszedł do komnaty demonicznych władców wraz ze swymi uczniami i dostrzegł Esteracha, wyczuwał obecność demonów przy nim, nie widział ich jednak w nim. Dopiero po chwili lord zwrócił uwagę na miecze Darutha i nie dowierzał temu co widzi. Esterach udowodnił, że zasługuje na tytuł Wielkiego Lorda bardziej, niż którykolwiek z żyjących w jego czasach kandydatów. Od tamtego czasu Atlastar stał się czymś na kształt jego kwatery głównej. Esterach swoją wielką twierdzę wybudował na ruinach zniszczonej twierdzy demonicznych lordów, a na świecie postawił swoją własną akademię. Mieściła się tutaj także jedna z twierdz Zakonu Świtu i kwatera lokalnych Mechanicus. Było to porozumienie trzech frakcji, Esterach zyskał planetę aktywną psionicznie, na której mógł spokojnie szkolić swych uczniów i budować potęgę zakonu, Zakon Świtu w zamian za pilnowanie bariery między światami zyskiwał potężne wsparcie zakonu jak i jego agentów, oraz technologię Mechanicus. Ci ostatni otrzymali najwyraźniej nigdy nie eksploatowany świat, pełen rzadkich minerałów, czekający tylko na to by zebrać na nim to co cenne dla tech-kapłanów. Krucjata trwała jeszcze kilkadziesiąt lat, po zniszczeniu bastionu demonów na Aranie pokonanie reszty sił heretyków było tylko kwestią czasu. Większość z nich dobrowolnie składała broń, lub wyzwoleni spod jarzma demonicznych horrorów mieszkańcy sami stawali przeciwko swym panom. Naturalnie inkwizycja i Adeptus Arbitres oraz Eklezja i Zakon Świtu miały sporo roboty aby z przywracaniem tych mieszkańców na łono Imperium, podobnie jak Mechanicus z budową infrastruktury, pracę nad tym wszystkim trwają w zasadzie do dziś. Potężne heretyckie armie nie są już jednak problemem, znacznie większe zagrożenie stanowią orkowie i eldarzy, którzy co jakiś czas wykazują swoją aktywność w sektorze. Esterach został natomiast obwołany bohaterem, chociaż minęły dziesiątki lat od kiedy sektor został odzyskany, większość planet jest zamieszkiwana przez potomków żołnierzy walczących pod dowodzeniem Darutha. W efekcie rycerze inkwizycji uzyskali w tym miejscu doskonały punkt rekrutacyjny, oferujący wszelkiej maści mieszkańców, a co za tym idzie bardzo wszechstronne jednostki, nadające się na niemal każdy front. Esterach w późniejszym czasie podróżował po wszechświecie, najpierw tępiąc demony i heretyków u boku inkwizytora Avarowa, u boku którego wyrobił sobie reputacje profesjonalnego Łowcy Demonów, potem udając się na samotne rajdy i zaprzyjaźniając się z pewnym fanatycznie oddanym mordowaniu czarownic Wolnym Handlarzu o nazwisku Woronin. Esterach walczył w wielu wojnach, między innymi Drugiej Wojnie o Rampart i Inwazji na Cyklon Samaraka, szkolił także licznych akolitów zakonu i przynosząc rycerzom chwałę i szacunek w galaktyce wymierzał Imperialną sprawiedliwość każdemu wrogowi ludzkości jakiego spotkał. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zostanie on jednym z najlepszych lordów zakonu w historii do czasu wojny w Federacji Arcanus. Federacja Arcanus Historia Esteracha i jego pobytu w Federacji Arcanus pełna jest niejasności i nielogicznych elementów, przynajmniej dla większości Imperialnych historyków i badaczy, którzy nie są i nigdy nie będą w stanie ujrzeć danych ukrytych za pieczęcią Inkwizycji, jaka skrywa ten, wydawałoby się finalny epizod życia Wielkiego Lorda Daruthów. Niedługo po zakończeniu Inwazji na Cyklon Samaraka, Esterach udał się do Federacji Arcanus. Jest to o tyle niezwykłe, że miejsce w którym znajdował się wówczas Esterach, znajdowało się po drugiej stronie Segmentum Ultima, a sam lord nigdy się owym miejscem nie interesował, jeśli w ogóle wiedział o jego istnieniu, tak przynajmniej wynikało z dotychczasowych zapisków. Tymczasem opis pierwszego spotkania lorda z Laylą terSecundi, jedną z najważniejszych osób w Federacji, wskazywał wyraźnie na to, że lord nie tylko musiał znać kobietę już wcześniej, ale też zdołał się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, o ile można mówić o przyjaźni w przypadku dwójki tak oddanych swoim ideom przedstawicieli narodów, które nie rzuciły się sobie jeszcze do gardeł tylko dlatego, że Imperium nie miało środków na taką wojnę i mimo wszystko liczyło na pokojowe wchłonięcie sektora w swoje terytoria. Oficjalnie Esterach miał bardzo dobre podstawy aby przebywać w sektorze, Daruth Caldus koniecznie chciał wiedzieć jak najwięcej o technikach używanych przez siostry terSecundi i znać sekret ich ogromnej mocy, nie wierzył bowiem aby była to wyłącznie moc wywodząca się z ich urodzenia i musi za nią stać jakaś podejrzana demoniczna siła, ten cel był również wspierany przez równie podejrzliwą inkwizycje. Eklezja chciała z kolei aby Esterach użył swojej wiedzy i doświadczenia aby przygotować teren dla Adepta Sororitas z zakonów Sabine. W międzyczasie Sient, użył Esteracha jako transportu dla swoich szpiegów, którzy mieli mu dostarczyć wszelkich informacji na temat stolicy Federacji, co miało mu ułatwić planowaną krucjatę na sektor. Jednakże pomimo tej jakże doskonałej podstawy do przebywania w sektorze, miała ona jeden potężny problem, wszystkie te zadania zostały narzucone na Esteracha dopiero po tym jak podjął on decyzję o wyruszeniu do sektora, a w zasadzie już po dotarciu do niego. Wyjątkiem od reguły byli tutaj tylko szpiedzy Sienta. Jakakolwiek nie była motywacja Esteracha szybko przekonał się on, że nie będzie miał wiele czasu na wykonywanie żadnego z zadań, bo krótko po jego przybyciu sektor został dosłownie zalany hordami wojsk Chaosu. Wojska zdrajców pojawiły się znikąd w całym sektorze, nękając swymi atakami liczne konwoje czy to wojskowe czy też cywilne przewożące wszelkiej maści towary. Ataki te nie były szczególnie trudne do odparcia, wymagały jednak sporego zaangażowania sił, znacznie większego niż miałoby to miejsce w wypadku jednego zmasowanego ataku, z taką samą ilością przeciwników, wywołując tym samym szum na kanałach informacyjnych, dezorientując obrońców i dodatkowo przyciągając tym wszystkim bardzo niepożądaną natenczas uwagę orków, którzy swoim standardowym zwyczajem natychmiast wyczuli rozlew krwi i zaczęli ciągnąć do sektora na swoich pokracznych konstruktach. W końcu Chaos dokonał pierwszego prawdziwego ataku. Uderzenie spadło na Paradisie, jeden ze słabiej rozwiniętych światów sektora zamieszkany głównie przez Serpentoidy, rasę podludzi podobną do Laerów, tyle że mającą więcej ludzkich elementów i mniej demoniczną kulturę. Esterach był pierwszym wsparciem jakie dotarło na planetę i tym samym jedyną tarczą jaka pozwoliła Serpenotidom przetrwać wojnę o swój świat, nawet jeśli wybiła ona znaczną część ich populacji. Wojna ta nie uszła jednak uwadze Imperium, w trakcie walk zginęła bowiem Inkwizytor Alexa G. Vendar, a do agentów inkwizycji dotarły słuchy jakoby w trakcie samych walk na polu bitwy pojawiały się demony, na domiar złego sama inwazja została wywołana przez trzy czarownice Chaosu, które należały do tej samej rasy co mieszkańcy owej planety. I chociaż wojna ta w obecnej sytuacji była najmniejszym problemem Arcanusa, w konsekwencji długofalowej, miała stać się jedną z podstaw, na której Imperium mogło oprzeć swoją podstawę do powołania krucjaty na owe światy. Walki o sektor ciągnęły się latami, po przegranej wojnie o Paradisie, siły Chaosu rozproszyły się i uderzyły na kilka mniej ważnych strategicznie światów, obierając sobie za cel takie, które łatwo będzie zdobyć i szybko podporządkować sobie ich populację. Wyznawcy Chaosu spotkali się jednak z bardzo niespodziewanym oporem w postaci fanatyzmu mieszkańców planet. Esterach nabrał wówczas szacunku dla propagandy Federacji Arcanus, która pielęgnowana i przez pokolenia dopracowywana w każdym, nawet najmniejszym szczególe, mogła bez trudu równać się z nawoyłwaniami Eklezyjnych agitatorów i innych fanatyków czczących Imperatora. Esterach zrozumiał też wtedy, że misja sióstr sabine nie ma najmniejszego sensu, a jedynym sposobem aby Arcanus faktycznie stał się częścią Imperium, jakiej by owe Imperium chciało jest zbrojne przejęcie go i wybicie większości populacji. Naturalnie nie oznacza to, że kulty zdrajców nie zdobyły przyczułku w sektorze i nie miały rzesz wyznawców na komendę, było ich jednak znacznie mniej, niż Esterach się tego spodziewał. Paradoksalnie na odporność na zakusy Chaosu bardzo rozsierdziła Eklezje, bo podobnie jak Esterach tak samo Eklezjarchowie zdawali sobie sprawę, że jeśli mieszkańcy są w stanie oprzeć się osnowie, to będą w stanie oprzeć się także Wierze w Imperatora, nawet jeśli Imperialny Kult już istnieje w Arcanusie, nie miał wielkich szans na stanie się dominującą ideologią, która z aplausem tłumu wgniecie w ziemie i wypali wszystkie inne. Misja ta była trudna także dla Esteracha, gdyż stracił on w trakcie jej trwania jednego ze swych najwierniejszych i najlepszych uczniów. Oczywista dywersja Chaosu została mimo wszystko podłapana przez Federację, siostry terSecundi najpierw umocniły do granic możliwości najważniejsze punkty sektora a następnie posłały flotę pościgową za siłami zdrajców atakującymi inne światy. Aby dodać im wiarygodności siły te prowadziła sama Anastasya terSecundi, podczas gdy Layla pozostała wraz z Esterachem w stolicy sektora spodziewając się, że to właśnie tam spadnie atak. Nie pomyli się chociaż na atak przeciwnika musieli nieco poczekać, ponieważ heretycy wyczekali chwili kiedy flota Anastasy pojawi się nad jedną z planet bardziej oddalonych od stolicy. Walka o samą stolice była krwawa, brutalna i znacznie trudniejsza niż początkowo wyobrażała to sobie Layla. Heretycy wykazywali się znacznie większą determinacją i uporem niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i dawali teraz pokaz apogeum swego fanatycznego oddania mrocznym potęgom. Hordy heretyków i kultystów, złożone z jednostek, które Chaosu musiał zbierać i szkolić do walki z Arcanusem lata wcześniej, gdyż były one przygotowane lepiej, nawet od wojsk Paktu Krwi, z jakimi Esterach spotkał się na Paradisii. Do tego do walk przyłączyła się cała kompania marines Chaosu, która dawała pokaz swej brutalności samodzielnie masakrując całe armie obrońców, bądź co bądź byli to weterani setek, jeśli nie tysięcy walk. Ich mroczny pochód zdołała zatrzymać dopiero Layla, która samodzielnie wybiła kilkudziesięciu z nich. Największym problemem były jednak demony, które były w stanie pojawić się w dowolnym miejscu pola bitwy, tak właśnie heretycy poradzili sobie z tarczą Hexagon, niszcząc kilka mniejszych generatorów i tworząc sobie wyrwy, którymi dostali się na planetę. W końcu po prawie pół roku walk i przybyciu Anastasy stolica została obroniona a siły heretyków jakie zaatakowały planetę zostały zatrzymane Federacja dowiedziała się także, jakim cudem Chaos zdołał tak szybko i tak sprawnie przerzucić taką masę wojska do sektora, bez żadnego wyraźnego punktu zaczepienia, czy zdobytej planety. Okazało się, że heretycy swoje wojska sprowadzają prosto z jednego z demonicznych światów Malestormu, za pomocą potężnej, magicznej bramy, która w oka mgnieniu przenosi ich statki, wojska i inne jednostki, prosto do zbudowanej wokół tej właśnie bramy fortecy, zawieszonej gdzieś w pustce kosmosu. Bez konkretnych koordynat, odnalezienie takiego miejsca byłoby praktycznie niemożliwe, na szczęście jednak moc Esteracha z łatwością przekonała demony kryjące się w pancerzach heretyckich maszyn do wydania mu owych współrzędnych, a nawet zabrania go w owe miejsce. Oczywiście jeśli tylko ten wypuści je potem ze skorupy owego statku, w której siłą zostały zamknięte. Co ciekawe Esterach przystał na te warunki, wymusił jednak na demonach, aby swoją żądze krwi zaspokoiły na innych heretykach kryjących się na wrogich jednostkach, a nie na jego ludziach. Naturalnie Layla nawet nie chciała słyszeć, że plan jaki miał Esterach jest zbyt niebezpieczny i żeby została w stolicy. Arcanusa ogarniał teraz logistyczny burdel wywoływany stałymi rajdami piratów i orkowych band, linie zaopatrzeniowe w większości zostały zerwane, infrastruktura wielu planet poważnie naruszona, a ona nie miała zamiaru pozwolić, aby ci którzy byli odpowiedzialni za cierpienie jej mieszkańców zostali ukarani przez kogoś innego niż ona sama. Nawet kiedy Esterach dokładnie nakreślił jej swój plan poradzenia sobie z heretykami, kobieta wciąż odmawiała pozostania na miejscu, co więcej zabrała ze sobą sporą ilość wojska, jakie miało jej pomóc zniszczyć ową bramę. Kiedy Federacyjno-Imperialna flota dotarła do wrót, Layla zrozumiała dlaczego Esterach naciskał na to aby pozostała w stolicy. Nie chodziło tutaj o to, że kobieta obawiała się śmierci, ale o to, że kiedy Esterach przedstawiał jej swój plan zniszczenia wrót, a dokładniej kiedy mówił iż jest to jedyny sposób na ich zniszczenie, mógł mieć rację. Wrota były bowiem gargantuiczne, z łatwością przelatywały przez nie trzy pancerniki obok siebie, dysponowały własnym generatorem tarczy a ogromna forteca, otoczona niezliczonymi generatorami tarcz pustki i naszpikowana setkami lanc i baterii jakie z łatwością rozerwałyby każdy okręt, była w praktyce planetoidą. Początkowo Layla chciała po prostu użyć Federacyjnej wersji Zabójcy Planet, szybko zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że wyładowania demonicznej energii jakimi otoczona jest forteca to więcej niż trzeba aby wytrzymać trafienie z tejże broni. Chcąc tego czy nie, Layla pozwoliła aby to Esterach poprowadził toczącą się już bitwę. Jeszcze przed odlotem Esterach dosłownie wyrzucił wszystkich swoich uczniów i całe podległe mu siły zakonne z sektora, nakazał im wracać na Atlastar, na jego planetę i oczekiwać jego powrotu albo informacji o jego zgonie. Wcześniej poprosił także Darutha Caldusa aby przekazał dowodzenie nad wszystkimi jego ziemiami i wojskami Ven, by w końcu wejść na pokład swego statku i wyruszyć w stronę bramy Chaosu. Esterach dobrze wiedział, że tak ogromnych wrót, na dodatek strzeżonych przez tak potężną armadę nie będzie można sforsować konwencjonalnymi metodami, zebrał on więc wszystkie swoje niszczyciele i kilka innych, nieco większych jednostek, a następnie nakazał im szarżować na bramę. W tym czasie Federacja i reszta sił Imperialnych miała za zadanie związać walką jak największą liczbę przeciwników, a następnie kiedy tylko Esterach znajdzie się blisko wrót uciekać najdalej jak tylko się da, zabronił im jednak wskakiwać do osnowy. Kiedy Litania Krwi znalazła się w pobliżu wrót Esterach uruchomił okrętowe silniki osnowy, a następnie uwolnił obydwa demony większe, które przez te wszystkie lata kipiały gniewem, zamknięte w kryształach osnowy jego dwóch mieczy. Bramę przeszył impuls potężnej mocy, jaka dosłownie rozerwała instalację wrót, całej fortecy, a ponieważ demoniczna furia dwóch demonów większych była sprzężona z tym samym typem energii jak ta wściekłych demonów na pokładach heretyckich jednostek, niemalże cała ta armada, została zniszczona przez setki tysięcy piorunów, jakie dosłownie rozrywały ich okręty od środka, wysadzając generatory, smażąc załogi, wywołując eksplozję w składach amunicji. Ten trwający prawie osiem godzin pokaz był przerażający nie tylko dla umierających heretyków, ale także załóg lojalistycznych okrętów. Marynarze mogli wówczas na własnej skórze poczuć gniew osnowy, połowa okrętów lojalistów biorących udział w walce została zniszczona, nie było jednostki, która nie wymagałaby naprawy. Znacznie gorzej jednak samą eksplozję znieśli psionicy, z tego nagłego spektaklu furii, gniewu i nienawiści ocalało zaledwie dwóch Imperialnych nawigatorów, wielu towarzyszących Federacji Eldarów miało być prześladowanymi przez horrory jakich wówczas doświadczyli do końca swych dni. Finalnie sama Layla została dosłownie powalona przez wyładowanie energetyczne, które chciała przyjąć na siebie, by tym samym osłonić umysły innych, zdecydowanie przeliczyła się jednak odnośnie swych zdolności, jeszcze kilka tygodni po powrocie do stolicy nie była w stanie dojść do siebie, była blada, zdarzało jej się tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością, mieć zwidy, służba co noc musiała wymieniać jej przepoconą pościel i tylko pomoc Anastasy i pewnej tajemniczej, starej kobiety, odzianej w proste czarne szaty pomogła ocalić kobietę przed popadnięciem w całkowite szaleństwo. Kobieta nigdy nie podała swojego imienia, powtarzała tylko, że nie chce skrzywdzić Layli, a ponieważ pasowała ona do opisu kobiety, o której Esterach często Layli opowiadał, jako o jedynej osobie jaką naprawdę szanuje w swoim zakonie, nikt nie chciał stawać jej na drodze. Ta sama kobieta przestrzegła także Anastasye, że chociaż Imperium jest teraz zajęte walką z demonicznymi hordami wylewającymi się z karmazynowego szlaku, prędzej czy później ludzkość stanie przeciwko nim. Oficjalnie Esterach zginął w trakcie zniszczenia bramy, co ciekawe jednak nie został odnaleziony żaden fragment jego wraku, przez co historycy zachodzą w głowę, czy Esterach faktycznie poległ tamtego dnia. Ogień z Oriconu Litania Krwi była wrakiem, a jej roztrzaskane szczątki zalegały w promieniu dziesiątek kilometrów od miejsca, w którym ocknął się Esterach. Był jedyną osobą jaka ocalała z katastrofy, nie miał jednak pojęcia gdzie jest i co ważniejsze czy jego plan się udał, dostrzegł jednak coś nie zwykłego i to nie w samej planecie, chociaż i jej nie brakowało niezwykłych elementów, którym Daruth nie mógł się nadziwić, dostrzegł jednak zmianę w sobie samym. Esterach czuł pulsujące dookoła siebie pokłady niezmierzonej mocy, która tylko czeka aby wykonać jego wolę, nie miał jednak pojęcia z czym dokładnie ma do czynienia. Postanowił jednak nie podejmować żadnych prób kontaktu z Imperium tak długo jak nie uda mu się określić co dokładnie się stało i czym jest energia, która go otacza. Kilka lat zajęło Esterachowi ustalenie co dokładnie wydarzyło się w trakcie zniszczenia wrót Chaosu i jaki efekt miało na niego samego. Esterach przetrwał bowiem lot przez osnowę bez sprawnych pól Gellara, ze zniszczonymi systemami obrony statku, załogą wyrżniętą do ostatniego członka, usmażonym nawigatorem i najprawdopodobniej bez silników, chociaż ostatniego elementu nie był wówczas pewien. A jednak ucierpiał jedynie jego pancerz, a w zasadzie szaty jakie go pokrywały. Esterach odkrył, że mocą swoją nie tylko zmusił demony do wykonania jego rozkazu, ale także na stałe związał ich moc ze sobą. Same demony już teraz nie istniały, wszystkie zostały rozerwane przez potężne wyładowanie, które zniszczyło bramę, Esterach zdołał połączyć je jednak w nową istotę, stworzoną wyłącznie z czystej mocy, teraz on sam stanowił świadomość mocy jaka go otaczała kontrolując ją własnym umysłem. Esterach przez kolejne lata uczył się o swoich nowych zdolnościach, odkrywając tym samym jak ważne jest aby samemu dążyć do odkrycia czegoś, a nie jak go tego uczono gonienie za tym co utracono. Daruthowie, Mechanicus, Eklezja, cała ludzkość popełniała błąd pogoni za tym co utraciła; czy to w trakcie Ery Mrocznych Technologii, czy w trakcie przeszłości bratobójczych wojen o władzę i wpływy; ludzkość zamiast próbować stworzyć coś własnego, nieustannie starała się szukać starego. Daruthowie stale szukali artefaktów starych mistrzów ich monolitów i wiedzy, co byłoby godne pochwały, gdyby nie fakt, że zawsze kryli tą moc przed pozostałymi, w efekcie wyrywając ją prastarym grobowcom i skarbcom tylko po to, by utracić ją bezpowrotnie w trakcie potyczki z jakimś losowym rywalem. Mechanicus goniło za odkryciami ludzi ze czasów kiedy ludzkość władała galaktyką, zamiast spróbować stworzyć zbudować coś własnego, na dodatek cierpieli oni na ten sam problem co Daruthowie, mianowicie byli bardzo samolubni w swoich odkryciach trzymając je w sekrecie nawet przed innymi Mechanicus, nie wspominając już o reszcie Imperium. Eklezja natomiast, którą Esterach uważał zresztą za największy problem, stale prowadziła pogoń za swoim Imperatorem, tworząc z niego fałszywą idee, która nijak ma się do tego jaki był naprawdę. Esterach uznał, że jeśli ludzkość nadal będzie tak postępować czeka ją nieunikniona zagłada. Daruthowie ze swymi swobodami powinni sami odkrywać przerażające i potężne moce, których użyją przeciwko wrogom ludzkości. Mechanicus sami powinni budować swe konstrukty i odkrywać zagadnienia związane z ich działaniem, a nie tylko obsługiwać fabryki i odkurzać stare archiwa. Finalnie Eklezja powinna uzmysławiać ludzkości jak potężna jest i jak wiele może osiągnąć, a najlepszym dowodem jest dziesięć tysięcy lat istnienia Imperium, które obecnie chyli się ku upadkowi za sprawą niezliczonych błędów władzy. Wtedy Esterach uznał też, że czas powiadomić swych uczniów o fakcie, że nie zginął on w trakcie wybuchu bramy. Co ciekawe pierwszą osobą jakiej się ukazał nie była Ven, Layla terSecundi, czy ktokolwiek do kogo Esterach najprawdopodobniej normalnie by się zwrócił. Tą osobą była Orama, ta sama nawigatorka, która podczas finalnej bitwy o demoniczny świat Atlastaru widziała przebieg starcia Esteracha z demonami większymi i przez te wszystkie lata prowadziła Litanie Krwi i każdy inny okręt jakim podróżował Esterach przez osnowę, aż do dnia gdy Daruth odprawił ją i pozostałych uczniów, gdyż ruszał na jak mu się wydawało ostatnią bitwę w swoim życiu. Orama szybko poinformowała Ven, a ta świadoma faktu, że stale jest pod obserwacją szpiegów Caldusa i innych lordów, którzy bardzo chcieli terytoriów Esteracha dla siebie, zebrała swych najbardziej zaufanych uczniów i najbardziej oddanych żołnierzy, a następnie wsiadła na swój okręt i ruszyła na poszukiwania swego mistrza. Głos Esteracha stale prowadził Oramę, dotarcie do jej mistrza nie miało być jednak łatwe, Oricon otaczały liczne wyładowania osnowy, wyglądało to tak jakby coś nie pozwalało wlecieć okrętowi na orbitę planety, sprawy wcale nie ułatwiał dystans, bo planeta znajdowała się na granicy działania Astronomicanu, co znacznie utrudniało nawigację, w pewnej chwili Orama porzuciła nawet uwzględnianie światła Astronomicanu w swoich wyliczeniach i leciała prosto na źródło głosu Esteracha, niczym ćma do nocnej latarni. Ostatecznie taktyka chociaż bardzo niebezpieczna, opłaciła się. Zlokalizowanie wraku Litanii Krwi nie było trudne, a kiedy transportowce rycerzy dotarły na planetę Esterach czekał już na swych uczniów. Wszyscy Daruthowie zaniemówili na widok swego mistrza. Byli zszokowani nie tylko faktem, że żyje, ale także jego mocą, która była tak wielka, że czuli ją nawet ci, którzy nie byli uzdolnieni psionicznie. Esterach natychmiast kazał zabrać się na statek i lecieć prosto do Atlastaru, zostawił jednak na planecie niewielką grupę swych wojsk, aby ci założyli już pierwszy obóz na planecie. Na Aranie Esterach zebrał wszystkich będących tam Daruthów, wysokich rangą Mechanicus i przedstawicieli Zakonu Świtu, gdzie wygłosił długą, płomienną mowę, nakreślając w niej błędy jakie popełniają członkowie najważniejszych organizacji w Imperium, jakie błędy popełnia sama ludzkość i finalnie jakie błędy popełniał on jako Daruth. W jego głosie było coś niezwykłego, coś co szarpało duszę ludzi, którzy go słuchali, sprawiając że nie byli oni w stanie sprzeciwić się jego argumentom. W istocie Esterach był tak skuteczny, że nawet szpiedzy Sienta, czy siostra Famulous jaką Eklezja stale trzymała na planecie aby ta pilnowała "spraw gospodarczych" planety, nie byli w stanie oprzeć się mocy jego słów. Esterach nie zamierzał jednak poprzestawać tylko na Aranie, szybko udał się na planetę Mechanicus, a następnie do kwatery głównej Zakonu Świtu, w ten sam sposób przekonując wszystkich członków wszystkich trzech organizacji do słuszności swej idei. Esterach wiedział jednak, że w najlepszym razie zostanie posądzony o herezje i stracony, zamiast więc zmieniać Atlastar w swoje własne Imperium wykorzystał okazję, zaatakował czarne okręty inkwizycji, które właśnie szykowały się do zabrania kolejnego ładunku psioników z sektora na Terre. Chociaż okręty były potężne i dobrze chronione nie mogły się równać z potęgą trzech sił jaka stanęła przeciwko nim. Esterach wymordował załogi wszystkich okrętów, przejmując część z nich, a część niszcząc na miejscu, a następnie użył mocy zgromadzonych tam psioników, aby przenieść kompleksy fabryczne świata kuźni Mechanicus, a w każdym razie podstawy, na których ci opierali cały swój kompleks, na Oricon. Kiedy to zrobił członkowie Zakonu Świtu rozwalili pieczęci trzymające barierę między osnową a światem materialnym na Aranie, tym samym ponownie uwalniając na niej horrory spaczni, tym razem jednak dopilnowali aby demony zaatakowały także wspomniany wcześniej świat kuźnie i ich własną planetę, ale także świat świątynie Eklezji i kilka mniejszych planet. W rezultacie najważniejsze ośrodki sektora zostały zniszczone, a on sam miał pogrążyć się w wojnie na kolejne lata. Naturalnie inkwizycja szybko zajęła się sprawą, jednak w chaosie wojny wszelkie dowody na obecność Esteracha i przyczynę kataklizmu miały pozostać nieodkryte dla ludzkości do końca istnienia Imperium, a następnie zapomniane w dziejach istnienia ludzkości. Początkowo Oricon nie budził wielkich nadziei, ani sama planeta ani pozostałe planety układu w jakim się znajdowała, nie wydawały się być zbyt obiecujące, przynajmniej dla Zakonu Świtu i Daruthów, Mechanicus byli bowiem zachwyceni. Aktywna wulkanicznie planeta miała bowiem wiele miejsc, gdzie mechanicus mogli prowadzić wydobycie materiałów niezbędnych do konstrukcji całej niezbędnej infrastruktury, a także wszelkiej maści machin i broni. Woda na planecie także była niezwykle interesująca, nie różniła się bowiem od zwykłej wody jaką pije cała ludzkość, była jednak wysoce zmineralizowana i dysponowała wysokim stężeniem minerałów zakrzywiających i odbijających światło, a było ono na tyle wysokie, że w kontakcie z promieniami słońca tafla wody wydawała się płonąć jak lawa. Z minerałami i wodą Mechanicus nie mieli problemu ze stawianiem fabryk, manufaktur i innego rodzaju przemysłu, jedynym problemem była siła robocza, był to jednak problem na przyszłe lata i Esterach szybko sobie z nim poradził. Z opanowanymi sprawami logistycznymi Esterach mógł skupić się na dopracowywaniu swej ideologii i finalnie na przygotowaniach do wojny, wiedział bowiem, że prędzej czy później czeka go otwarty konflikt z Imperium, a on będzie musiał być do niego gotowy, od tamtego czasu zaczął też być nazywany przez swych ludzi Wielkim Zwiastunem, co miało symbolizować zapowiadane przez niego zmiany, jakie planował wprowadzić w całej galaktyce, sami Daruthowie odrzucili natomiast swoje tytuły i także zaczęli nazywać się zwiastunami. Sam Esterach nigdy nie użył jednak oficjalnie tego tytułu wobec siebie i kazał zwać siebie po prostu Esterachem. Wygląd Esterach nigdy nie wyróżniał się specjalnie na tle innych Daruthów, ani wyglądem ani swoją budową ciała, w zasadzie można by nawet powiedzieć, że w porównaniu do niektórych ze swoich uczniów wyglądał dość mizernie. Wynikało to częściowo z jego charakteru, który już sam w sobie znacząco wpływał na to jak wyglądał Esterach, ale także z faktu, że Daruth nigdy nie musiał przesadnie dbać o swoją reputację, jego czyny i potęga jaką dysponował generowały dość plotek i opowieści, aby Esterach nie musiał się martwić o to jak postrzegają go inni lordowie. Gdyby chcieć podsumować wygląd Esteracha jednym słowem byłoby to "przeciętny", Esterach był bowiem przeciętny do granic możliwości, nie był olbrzymem o aparycji ogryna, ale nie był także kulkowatym squatem czy ratlingiem, nie był też przesadnie umięśniony, a żyły nie rozsadzały jego pancerza, nie był też jednak przesadnie wychudzony, nie był ani gruby ani chudy, miał pociągłą twarz, kruczo-czarne włosy i jasno-brązowe oczy. Z czasem zarówno na jego twarzy jak i na ciele pojawiło się kilka blizn, będących pamiątkami po starciach z różnymi przeciwnikami, nie rzucały się one jednak jakoś szczególnie w oczy. Jednakże jego wygląd nie miał wielkiego znaczenia, bo i tak niewielu było ludzi w Imperium, którzy rozpoznaliby Esteracha bez jego szat i upiornej maski, oczywiście tak długo jak nie użyłby on swoich mocy. Okrywające całe ciało czarne szaty z nielicznymi tylko widocznymi zdobieniami i czerwonymi akcentami, tworzyły z Esteracha enigmatyczną upiorną postać. Jego długa peleryna zwykle okrywała całe ciało, pozostawiając tylko niewielki element jego napierśnika widoczny, jednak w trakcie walki Esterach pozwalał by przeciwnik dostrzegł jego tors i dłonie dzierżące dwa miecze osnowy. Ponieważ Esterach ze swymi mocami mógł skakać na bardzo duże wysokości, a długa szeroka szata targana przez wiatr lubiła rozwiewać się na całą szerokość, Daruth był w niektórych kręgach nazywany Czarnym Aniołem, ponieważ w trakcie takich skoków z daleka faktycznie wyglądał podobnie do anioła. Charakter Esteracha cechowała zdolność do władania swoją mową ciała, Daruth dobrze wiedział kiedy i jak się poruszać, kiedy dobrym będzie pewny siebie, dumny, tryumfalny sposób maszerowania, a kiedy lepiej będzie stawiać niepewne kroki, niczym gryzoń badający padłego drapieżnika. Tak samo manipulował też swoim głosem, chociaż w późniejszych etapach swej historii, nigdy nie musiał używać swego uniżonego i posłusznego tonu, nawet wobec Darutha Caldusa, czym zaskarbił sobie szacunek Lorda Imperatora zakonu, jako nieulękły, odważny, pewny siebie i swoich przekonań lord, a ponieważ Esterach nigdy nie był uwikłany w żadną intrygę mającą obalić Caldusa i rzadko powoływał się na swój tytuł, zwłaszcza w finałowych i najbardziej burzliwych etapach swej historii, nie musiał się obawiać o swoją pozycję w zakonie. Esterach był doskonałym mówcą, był to jeden z jego największych talentów, nie polegał on jednak wyłącznie na rzucaniu patetycznych przemówień i słów otuchy dla swoich żołnierzy. Główną zaletą owej zdolności był fakt, że Esterach był w stanie odnaleźć się, a co za tym idzie, dogadać się z każdą grupą jaką spotkał, obojętnie czy była to pyszna, pewna siebie szlachta, traktująca z góry każdego kogo spotkała na swej drodze, czy brudny, obdarty gangster z jakiś dolnych partii ula, Esterach bez trudu dogadywał się z jednymi i drugimi, dzięki czemu bez trudu pozyskiwał sojuszników w każdym środowisku. To właśnie stanowiło potęgę Esteracha, nie był on bowiem tyranem, który dzięki swym wpływom był w stanie zniewolić każdego i podporządkować go swojej woli, ale głównie umiejętnym rozmówcą, który bez trudu przekonywał do swej sprawy każdego kto stanął mu na drodze, niezależnie od tego jak wrogo nastawiony był na początku. Tak właśnie Esterach zebrał siły na krucjatę Atlastarską, argumentacją i aktorstwem, zbierając mieszankę dobrowolnie idących za nim sojuszników, jakiej nie stworzył nikt inny. Esterach nie był także typowym Daruthem pod innym względem. Nie został opętany żądzą władzy. Najprawdopodobniej miałoby to miejsce, gdyby nie spotkanie z Taraią, ta przepowiedziała mu bowiem, że jeśli będzie podążał wyłącznie za własną żądzą władzy, zginie w odmętach zapomnienia, jeśli natomiast będzie sobie stawał kolejne cele i dążył do ich osiągnięcia i nie da się zdominować ludzkiej naturze ukierunkowanej wyłącznie na chciwość i zysk, stanie w panteonie najpotężniejszych psionikiów jakich kiedykolwiek widziała galaktyka, dała mu też listę pierwszych celów, które miały pozwolić mu osiągnąć wielkość i zapewnić pewny start w dalszy rozwój swej mocy. Z czasem jednak Esterach dostrzegł pewien problem w rozumowaniu Tarai, odkrył on bowiem, że podążanie za samą potęgą, nawet jeśli ukryte pod płaszczykiem innych celów, nadal będzie tępą pogonią za potęgą niczego nie zmieni, a w najgorszym razie sprowadzi na niego kłopoty, jeśli obrany cel go przerośnie. Daruth musiał stłumić w sobie chęć dokonania czegoś dla zdobycia mocy, a zamiast tego nauczyć się stawiania sobie wyzwań aby faktycznie coś osiągnąć, tym samym Esterach musiał wyzbyć się chciwości i zacząć pielęgnować swój altruizm, czego finalnym stadium miało być wysadzenie wrót Chaosu w Arcanusie, gdzie Esterach był gotów oddać życie, za zwykłych ludzi, nie będących nawet mieszkańcami Imperium. Ta samokontrola miała okazać się jego najskuteczniejszym narzędziem, dzięki któremu Esterach nigdy nie dał się skusić demonom, ani nawet nie zainteresował się ich ofertami, z wyjątkiem wojny o Arcanusa, gdzie i tak zmusił demony do posłuszeństwa swą mocą. Ta sama umiejętność do gadulstwa, pozwala mu także skutecznie zwracać przeciwników przeciwko sobie, co było nieodzownym elementem pokonania dwóch demonów większych na Aranie, wielu myśli, że Esterach użył jakiegoś pradawnego rytuału, potężnego artefaktu, lub po prostu jest tak potężny aby zmusić dwa demony większe do wykonywania jego woli, podczas gdy Esterach po prostu skłócił je ze sobą, a kiedy te znów rzuciły się sobie do gardeł, Esterach wyczekał chwili gdy będą osłabione i zamknął je w swoich kryształach osnowy. Jak każdy Daruth, Esterach miał także ciągoty do zdobywania wiedzy i pradawnych artefaktów, zarówno swojego zakonu jak i wszystkich innych ras i kultur. Podobnie jak jego bracia trzymał swoją wiedzę z daleka od pozostałych Daruthów, z wyjątkiem w postaci jego uczniów zamieszkujących Aranę. Jednak już ta szczodrość przejawiająca się chęcią przekazywania wiedzy własnym uczniom, była prawdziwym ewenementem w przypadku Rycerzy Inkwizycji. Esterach nie ograniczał się jednak tylko do wiedzy Daruthów i eldarów, wiele czasu spędzał z Mechanicus męcząc kapłanów całymi litaniami pytań odnośnie działania maszyn i ich konstrukcję, poważnie testując wiedzę tech-kapłanów, niektórych nawet irytując swoim zachowaniem. Na szczęście dla Esteracha większość kapłanów stanowili starcy, którzy uwielbiali sobie pogawędzić, a Esterach uwielbiał słuchać. Ostatnią cechą Esteracha była jego zdolność do prowadzenia chłodnej kalkulacji w każdej sytuacji, czego Daruth dał najlepszy dowód w czasach swej młodości, kiedy pomimo śmierci Orfeny, na której z pewnością mu zależało, zdołał powstrzymać swój gniew i opracować najlepszą taktykę walki z przeciwnikiem, jaką mógł wykorzystać. Esterach był dobrym strategiem głównie dlatego, że wiedział jak analizować swoje szanse na powodzenie jakiegoś planu. Aby to zrobić musiał jednak znać swoich ludzi i dowódców, w czym tym razem pomagały mu jego zdolności oratorskie, ponieważ był blisko ze swymi żołnierzami, zawsze wiedział czego się po nich spodziewać, co w połączeniu z doskonałą pamięcią nawet jak na standardy Daruthów sprawiało, że Esterach wygrywał walki ponieważ znał zarówno siebie jaki i swego przeciwnika i wiedział jaka taktyka będzie najlepsza. Wszystkie te czynniki sprawiają, że Esterach jest postacią na swój sposób wyjątkową, przynajmniej w swoim zakonie. Jego liczne talenty, opanowanie i szacunek do innych sprawiają, że Esterach stał się jednym z największych zagrożeń, jakiego mogli obawiać się jego wrogowie. Zdolności W czasie swego długiego życia Esterach zdołał posiąść nie tylko ogromną moc, ale także wiedze i doświadczenie i to głównie one pozwoliły mu przetrwać tak wiele lat. Dlatego też w przypadku tego wojownika nie ma sensu skupiać się na konkretnych zdolnościach jakich używał wojownik, gdyż tych było po prostu zbyt wiele, a znacznie lepiej opisać same dziedziny wojskowości i nie tylko, oraz stopień doświadczenia jaki zdobył Esterach w ich zgłębianiu. Nikogo nie powinien dziwić fakt, że Esterach do perfekcji doprowadził stopień swoich zdolności w posługiwaniu się mieczem osnowy. Niezależnie od tego czy walczył jednym, dwoma, czy też podwójnym ostrzem, był godnym uwagi przeciwnikiem, na którego tylko głupiec nie zwróciłby uwagi. Niektórzy w zakonie mówili nawet, że Esterach mógł równać się z samym Lordem Imperatorem, chociaż żaden z dwójki Daruthów nigdy nie zapragnął sprawdzić ile prawdy jest w tym stwierdzeniu, a przynajmniej nie oficjalnie. Skuteczność Esteracha w walce wynikała głównie z jego zdolności do analizy sytuacji, ponieważ opanował on wiele rodzajów walki mieczem osnowy był w stanie dopasować się do każdego oponenta i pokonać go z użyciem stylu, który idealnie kontrowałby ten jakiego używał jego przeciwnik, co dodatkowo ułatwiała mu biomancja. Ciekawostką jest jednak fakt, że Esterach nigdy nie lekceważył potęgi zwykłej broni używanej przez szeregowych żołnierzy. Podczas gdy większość jego braci i sióstr na latarki gwardzistów patrzyła w najlepszym razie z uśmiechem politowania, Esterach szybko, bo już w trakcie swej pierwszej prawdziwej kampanii, przekonał się jak skuteczna może być ta broń, rzecz jasna jeśli odpowiednio się jej używa. Ten szacunek dla konwencjonalnej broni i jej siły wymusił na nim wewnętrzną potrzebę zainteresowania się tematem, wliczając w to nie tylko teorie, ale także użycie w praktyce. Chociaż Esterach nigdy nie osiągnął poziomu mistrzostwa w posługiwaniu się żadną bronią konwencjonalną, z wyjątkiem zwykłego miecza, który szczególnie przypadł Daruthowi do gustu, doskonale wiedział jak taka broń działa a tym samym wiedział jak zbroić swoich ludzi przeciwko różnym typom oponentów. Ktoś jednak może zauważyć, że dla prawdziwego eksperta walki bronią, zwłaszcza bronią białą walka, a konkretniej starcie z napastnikiem w samym środku ognia bitwy, to nie starannie zaplanowany taniec czy inna sztuka, ale wir odruchowych impulsów wyuczonych przez lata, w którym głównymi czynnikami decydującymi o skuteczności wojownika są siła i szybkość jego ciosów. Tutaj właśnie zaczyna się opis mocy Esteracha. Podobnie jak każdy inny Daruth, tak i Esterach zrobił co w jego mocy aby jak najlepiej poznać i zrozumieć działanie techniki jaką jest biomancja, jednakże podczas gdy jego bracia i siostry skupiali się na prędkości i sile swoich ciosów, Esterach skupił się na przyspieszeniu pracy własnego mózgu, jego zdolności obliczeniowych, dosłownie rozwinięciu swego intelektu, było to bardzo trudne i jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne, lecz finalnie Esterach osiągnął swój cel i w rezultacie w trakcie podczas gdy jego oponenci polegali na wyuczonych odruchach, każdy ruch Esteracha, każde uderzenie jakie zadawał, każdy sztych jaki wyprowadzał, każda parada i unik, chociaż z perspektywy osoby trzeciej były takimi samymi odruchami, były w rzeczywistości zaplanowanym i przemyślanym działaniem. Niewielu Daruthów zdaje sobie jednak sprawę z tego, dlaczego Esterach był tak skuteczny, a to właśnie ta prędkość gwarantuje mu bycie tak dobrym mówcą, tak efektywnym strategiem i tak skutecznym wojownikiem. Finalnie dochodzimy wreszcie do mocy samego Esteracha i jest tutaj wiele rzeczy, których należy się obawiać. Esterach spędził całe lata w swoich salach medytacyjnych, gdzie stale udoskonalał swoją pasję, trenował kolejne zdolności jakich używał i tak lord szybko stał się rozpoznawalny głównie za sprawą potężnych mocy jakie uwalniał na polu bitwy, a jakie masakrowały całe zastępy przeciwników. Esterach był mistrzem biomancji, chociaż tą sztukę ograniczał wyłącznie do przyspieszania zdolności obliczeniowych swego umysłu, rzadziej zwiększania siły fizycznej, lub wytrzymałości jego ciała i dosyć często do przyspieszania regeneracji swoich ran. Co ciekawe Esterach bardzo późno rozwiną sztukę miotania piorunów biomancji, a nawet kiedy już to zrobił bardzo rzadko jej używał, uważał ją bowiem za niepraktyczną i mogącą zrobić wrażenie najwyżej na bandzie niedoświadczonych rekrutów z obrony planetarnej. Znacznie chętniej rozwinął jednak swoje zdolności telekinetyczne, będące w zasadzie jego ulubioną metodą niszczenia przeciwników; Esterach dosłownie zmieniał ich ciała w zgniecione ochłapy zakrwawionego mięsa i sterczących kości a w finalnym stadium był w stanie miażdżyć pancerze czołgów i innych maszyn. Orkowie nadali mu nawet przydomek "Dziwobója", ponieważ Esterach wyrżnął osobiście cały klan orków tylko i wyłącznie z użyciem telekinezy, a robił to tak umiejętnie, że na większości orków nie było nawet widać przyczyny zgonu, to zrodziło wśród Atlastarskich orków przeświadczenie, że samo przebywanie w pobliżu Esteracha sprawia, że orkowie umierają. Daruth nie szczędził też sił na poznanie technik piromancji uwielbiał smażyć zastępy przeciwników z użyciem kul ognia miotanych z rąk, lub wysadzać pojazdy wroga i jego składy amunicji podgrzewając pociski od środka. Esterach uwielbiał metodę egzekucji polegającą na wystawieniu skazanego na działanie tejże mocy, nie smażył on jednak oponenta żywcem jak sugerowało to wiele opowieści, a zamiast tego podgrzewał strumień powietrza jaki otaczał ową osobę. W rezultacie ta dosłownie gotowała się na oczach każdego kto oglądał egzekucje, Esterach używał jej ze szczególnym uwielbieniem, kiedy przychodziło mu karać zdrajców, niezależnie od tego czy byli to inni Daruthowie, Eklezjarchowie czy zwykli gwardziści i heretycy. Metoda ta przypadła jednak do gustu jednemu z zaprzyjaźnionych inkwizytorów Esteracha, który później używał jej, tyle że w wersji wykorzystującej zwykły strumień powietrza powstały na przykład w wyniku działania silnika czołgu, do torturowania i egzekucji eldarów. Esterach jako rycerz inkwizycji walczył głównie bronią do walki wręcz. Oczywiście miał dobry jakościowo spersonalizowany pancerz i dysponował potężnymi mocami, jednak wszystko to byłoby na nic, gdyby Daruth nie umiał obronić się przed nadlatującym pociskiem z boltera. Esterach wykorzystywał do ochrony przed tego typu atakami typową, generowaną psionicznie tarczę swojego zakonu, która pochłaniała pociski przeciwnika, ten lord posługiwał się jednak także o wiele rzadziej spotykanej, o wiele trudniejszej do opanowania i znacznie bardziej wyczerpującej w swym użytkowaniu tarczy odbijającej, która nie tylko pochłaniała niemalże każdy atak jaki na niego spadał, ale także była w stanie odbić pocisk, promień czy inny rodzaj śmiertelnego zagrożenia, prosto w atakującego go oponenta. To ponownie podniosło jego skuteczność w walce i uczyniło go znacznie groźniejszym oponentem. Ostatnią już i nauczoną jako ostatnia zdolnością Esteracha była jego umiejętność teleportacji, w zasadzie Esterach używał jej najrzadziej jak tylko mógł, bo chociaż był potężnym psionikiem i doskonale wiedział jak bronić się przed każdym rodzajem zagrożenia jakie czyhało na niego w osnowie, nie znosił niebezpieczeństwa związanego z takimi skokami, nawet jeśli było ono minimalne. Podsumowując Esterach był naprawdę groźnym przeciwnikiem, potężnym zarówno na polu walki jak i w trakcie prowadzenia wojen i kampanii, jego szybkość skutecznego analizowania sytuacji czyniła go niezrównanym strategiem, a możliwość myślenia w trakcie pojedynku sprawiała, że był on niemal niemożliwy do pokonania w walce wręcz. Uzbrojenie Na przestrzeni lat Esterach używał wielu broni, a także edukował się w posługiwaniu nimi. Był bowiem wyznawcą twierdzenia, że jeśli wiesz jak działa dany oręż, będziesz wiedział jak kierować swoimi ludźmi aby ci osiągali największą skuteczność, oraz co zrobić kiedy przyjdzie ci stanąć przeciw niemu na polu bitwy. I tak Esterach ćwiczył się w posługiwaniu każdym rodzajem uzbrojenia, od zwykłych karabinów laserowych i automatycznych, jakie na masową skalę używane były przez gwardzistów jakich spotkał na swojej drodze, przez granatniki, działa plazmowe, miotacze ognia i melta, a na bolterach w ich najróżniejszych wariantach kończąc. Oczywiście jego edukacja nie ograniczała się tylko do broni dystansowych, Esterach starał się także trenować w walce wręcz, a właściwie poświęcał temu sporą większość uwagi, gdyż z reguły to właśnie przeciwnicy walczący wręcz, tacy jak arcyheretycy czy marines Chaosu, byli po wrogich psionikach, największym zagrożeniem dla jego osoby na polu bitwy. Jednakże nawet z całą swoją wiedzą i doświadczeniem, jakie Daruth nabywał na przestrzeni setek lat, Esterach nigdy nie odnalazł broni lepszej niż zakonny miecz osnowy i to właśnie ten oręż towarzyszył mu przez całe życie. Na przestrzeni lat Esterach miał wiele mieczy, część zbierał jako trofea po wrogich mu lordach, którzy chcieli go unicestwić, a część zachowywał jako pamiątki po szczególnych akolitach zakonu jacy zapadali mu w pamięć. Na polu bitwy znany był jednak głównie z czterech mieczy jakimi rąbał sobie przejście w ścianie przeciwności losu, jaką postawiło przed nim życie. - Złota Lanca - Nazwany tak od złotego koloru ostrza, pierwszy miecz Esteracha, stworzony jeszcze w początkach jego edukacji, który towarzyszył mu wiernie od czasów bycia akolitą, przez pola bitwy, na które mężczyzna ruszał już jako wojownik, aż do finałowej walki z jego mistrzem, która zagwarantowała mu tytuł lorda. Chociaż miecz został zniszczony Esterach zachował dla siebie jego szczątki, na pamiątkę czasów swej młodości. Miecz ten był punktem startowym na jego drodze do wielkości, przez co lord ma do niego spory sentyment. - Karmazynowy Świt - Jedno z dwóch ostrzy jakie Esterach zdobył w walce ze swoim mistrzem i jego śmiertelnym adwersarzem Veritusem. Ta klinga należała bezpośrednio do Amenadiela i była symbolem jego największego zwycięstwa. To właśnie wtedy Esterach uwolnił się od emocjonalnych więzi łączących go ze swoją rodziną, ale także uniezależnił się od swego mistrza i sam mógł nosić ten tytuł. W krysztale osnowy tego właśnie ostrza zamknięty został większy demon Khorna, jeden z dwóch jakie Wielki Lord Daruthów pokonał w swej walce na Aranei. Od nazwy tego ostrza swoją nazwę wziął jeden z dwóch regimentów Harakonu, jakich Esterach używał w roli swej straży osobistej. - Purpurowy Zmierzch - Ostrze Wielkiego Lorda Daruthów Veritusa, jakie Esterach zdobył osobiście uśmiercając tego śmiertelnie groźnego psionika. Podobnie jak Karmazynowy Świt, także ten miecz był dla Esteracha symbolem, ukazującym mu, że dla odpowiednio zdeterminowanej osoby, nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. W końcu on, sam, będący wówczas zwykłym wojownikiem, zdołał pokonać w pojedynku dwóch na jednego, Lorda Daruthów i Wielkiego Lorda Daruthów, gdzie jeden był potężniejszy od drugiego. W tej klindze o purpurowym kolorze ostrza zamknięty został Strażnik Tajemnic, jeden z dwóch władców Aranei. Od tego ostrza swoją nazwę wziął drugi osobisty regmient Esteracha. Oba te miecze zostały doszczętnie zniszczone w trakcie wysadzenia bramy Chaosu w Arcanusie, nie pozostawiając po sobie najmniejszego śladu. - Zwiastun - Przed wydarzeniami Arcanusa, mało kto w ogóle wiedział o istnieniu tego miecza, który Esterach zawsze nosił przy sobie i którego użył w walce ze swym mistrzem do odebrania życia jemu i jego największemu rywalowi. Obecnie ten dość specyficzny miecz o czarnej, typowo dla daruthów, ozdobionej kolcami rękojeści i dziwnej bo dwukolorowej klindze, stanowi główną broń Esteracha. Miecz ten jest o tyle niezwykły, że nie ma kryształu osnowy, a przynajmniej nie w jego konwencjonalnej formie. Chwytając miecz w dłonie, Esterach sam generuje dość mocy aby cewki skupiające mogły wygenerować ostrze jego miecza. Przez brak kryształu klinga traci na swej stabilności, przez co zdarza się, że ostrze jest dziwnie powykrzywiane, co więcej przy zderzeniu miecz ten uwalnia niewielkie ładunki energii, co sprawia, że nawet jeśli przeciwnik zatrzyma uderzenie Esteracha, ale miecz Darutha znajdzie się zbyt blisko ciała przeciwnika, energia miecza może "kapnąć" na przeciwnika zadając mu obrażenia. Kiedy używany, miecz staje się manifestacją woli swego właściciela, przez co jego ostrze płonie jednocześnie czerwonym i pomarańczowym światłem, które stale przepływają po ostrzu, tworząc wrażenie walki o dominacje. Oricon Położony w Segmentum Obscurus, niedaleko za Okiem Terroru, system Oriana skoncentrowany wokół gwiazdy o tej samej nazwie, to bardzo groźne i trudno dostępne miejsce. Sam system znajduje się na granicy działania Astronomicanu, chociaż daleko mu do strefy Halo, którego zasięg w tym miejscu poważnie skraca potężny, znany w całej galaktyce wir osnowy. Co więcej z powodu swego położenia, często wokół planety krążą najróżniejsze zawirowania spaczni, co jeszcze bardziej utrudnia dostanie się na planetę i w zasadzie ktoś, kto nie wie gdzie ona jest, ma nikłe szanse na jej odnalezienie. Sam Oricon, będący jedną z trzech planet skalistych systemu, ale także jedyną, na której życie naturalne na powierzchni jest możliwe, wygląda na planetę złowrogą i budzącą grozę, chociaż wcale nie jest aż tak nieprzyjazny dla życia. Owszem ma on wiele aktywnych wulkanów, przez co mikroklimat w wielu miejscach na planecie jest ekstremalnie niesprzyjający występowaniu organizmów żywych, nie brakuje jednak na nim miejsc, w których normalne życie jest całkowicie możliwe i stanowią one zdecydowaną większość terenów planety. Z powodu kąta nachylenia osi obrotu planety względem orbity gwiazdy jaką "okrąża" glob, które wynoszą prawie czterdzieści stopni i zmieniają się całkowicie dwa razy w trakcie jednego cyklu słonecznego, na planecie dochodzi do sporych zmian temperatury, co paradoksalnie korzystnie wpływa na miejscowe organizmy żywe. Z powodu wysokiej zawartości gliny i żelaza zawartych w glebach, na praktycznie całej powierzchni globu, powierzchnia planety ma złowrogą, brunatno czerwoną barwę. Występujące na planecie oceany całkowicie słodkiej wody, mają w sobie bardzo wysokie stężenie minerałów odbijających promienie słoneczne, efekt tego jest taki, że widziana z orbity planeta wygląda, jakby na jej powierzchni rozlewały się całe oceany wrzącej lawy. Zjawisko to dodatkowo potęgują aktywne wulkany, których wybuch często także są dostrzegalne z orbity. Z powodu dużej aktywności wulkanów, jakie stale uwalniają do atmosfery duże ilości związków chemicznych, powierzchnia planety jest przez większość czasu skryta w cieniu grubych warstw chmur. Niezwykle ciepłe, kwaśne deszcze są tutaj w zasadzie codziennością, zwłaszcza na wybrzeżach mórz planety. Co więcej planeta, chociaż posiada raczej stosunkowo niewielkie zbiorniki wody na powierzchni, ma ich znacznie więcej pod nią. Dodatkowo bardzo dobrze przystosowana do panujących na niej warunków, fauna i flora planety, sugerują, że była ona w przeszłości terraformowana, chociaż nie znaleziono żadnych dowodów potwierdzających tę tezę, a przynajmniej, nie znaleziono żadnych śladów aktywności ludzkiej. Sam Oricon jest planetą w większości górzystą, gdzie zdecydowana większość pasm górskich ukształtowała się na skutek aktywności wulkanicznej. Na szczęście są miejsca, gdzie owa aktywność już ustała, co pozwoliło miejscowej florze i faunie, na swoistą kolonizację równin i niewielkich wyżyn dookoła masywów górskich. Rzadziej zdarza się, żeby jakieś organizmy zamieszkiwały w samych górach, są to z reguły organizmy mięsożerne, które w samych górach i to wyłącznie ich niższych partiach, mają swoje leża, z których wychodzą aby polować na mniejsze organizmy wszystkożerne. No właśnie, zdecydowana większość fauny planety jest wszystkożerna, z nielicznymi wyjątkami odżywiającymi się wyłącznie mięsem, organizmy roślinożerne praktycznie tutaj nie występują. Czyni to mieszkańców planety bardzo niebezpiecznymi, jest jednak bardzo pożądane, gdyż znacznie ułatwi obrońcom planety walkę z niedoświadczonymi siłami nieprzyjaciela, jeśli ten w ogóle dotrze do planety rzecz jasna. Najbujniej życie zarówno roślinne jak i zwierzęce rozwija się jak zapewne najłatwiej się domyśleć w morzach, występują tam największe, co ciekawe, najłagodniejsze i najłatwiejsze w hodowli organizmy, stanowiące obecnie podstawę diety mieszkańców całej planety. Jest to kolejny dowód na to, że planeta była poddawana procesom terraformacji, chociaż ponownie, pod powierzchnią oceanów, także nie odnaleziono dowodów na działalność ludzką. Najważniejsze miejsca na planecie Obecnie Oricon stanowi potężne zgrupowanie wszelkiej maści sił, od daruthów, przez całe hordy zwykłych żołnierzy, byłych członkach Zakonu Świtu, bractwie Ognistego Mechanicus, a na sprzymierzonych z Esterachem rasach xenos skończywszy. Arcywiastun doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że takie nagromadzenie tak różnych od siebie sił może generować liczne trudności, dla przykładu uczniowie Esteracha czy wojownicy Zakonu Świtu, byli psionikami i aby trenować się w walce i korzystaniu ze swych zdolności potrzebują zupełnie innych warunków niż regularna armia. Jeszcze innych warunków wymagają fabryki mechanicus i zakłady naukowców Esteracha, gdzie pracuje się nad różnymi rozwiązaniami technologicznymi i nad tworzeniem różnych organizmów, jakie mają wspierać armie Zwiastuna. Na planecie powstało więc wiele różnych ośrodków, których zadaniem jest koncentrowanie wokół siebie przedstawicieli tych właśnie różnych sił i zaspakajanie ich potrzeb. - Mandira - Nazwana tak od wyspy położonej na jeziorze płynnej lawy, na której się znajduje, Mandira jest chyba najważniejszym punktem na planecie. Jak łatwo się zapewne domyślić jest to odpowiednik Akademii Daruthów, w której to szkolą się przyszłe pokolenia Zwiastunów Esteracha, będąca także kwaterą główną tego wojownika. Mandira jest miejscem bardzo specyficznym, zdecydowanie wybijającym się na tle całego krajobrazu w jakim się znajduje. Jest to ogromny, potężnie ufortyfikowany kompleks obronny, usytuowany na największej wyspie jednego z licznych jezior lawy na planecie. Co ważne Mandira wcale nie jest największym jeziorem tego typu na planecie, a lawa z niego płynie dalej do jeziora Ognistej Kuźni. Samo jezioro i wyspa na nim się znajdująca są jednak dość duże, by stanowić stałe miejsce pobytu dla setek Zwiastunów Esteracha i tysięcy członków personelu pomocniczego, wliczając w to armie Rycerzy Mandiry. Jednakże, otoczona przez potężną fosę z materiału zdolnego zniszczyć praktycznie każdego przeciwnika, to dość aby uczynić z Mandiry miejsce dość niedostępne i trudne do zdobycia, aby spełnić wymogi Esteracha. Na dodatek sama akademia dysponuje potężnymi murami, zdolnymi znieść naprawdę potężne bombardowanie, bardzo silną osłoną przeciwlotniczą, a nawet ma wbudowany własny generator tarczy próżniowej, której zadaniem jest powstrzymanie bombardowania orbitalnego. Miejsce to jest jednak wyjątkowe nie tylko ze względu na swoje zdolności defensywne, czy swoich mieszkańców, ale także ze względu na dodatkową funkcje jaką pełni. W centrum Mandiry znajduje się bowiem ogromna wieża, która dniem i nocą bezustannie świeci bardzo specyficznym, podobnym do słonecznego, światłem. Owe światło jest w rzeczywistości nadajnikiem astropatycznym, sprzężonym z zasilającą go sztucznie utworzoną wyrwą w osnowie, będącą jego motorem napędowym. Ponieważ Oricon jest planetą, do której dolecenie graniczy z cudem jeśli nie jest się ogromnie doświadczonym nawigatorem, Esterach stworzył coś na kształt małej wersji Astronomicanu. Oczywiście nie może się on nawet równać z potęgą Imperialnej latarni, co więcej latarnia ta oparta jest na mocy Pasji, która stabilizuje stworzoną przez wojownika wyrwę i sprawia, że ta działa w odpowiedni, pożądany przez Esteracha sposób. Ma to jednak pewną wadę, będącą w zasadzie zaletą dla samego Esteracha i jego ludzi, gdyż znacznie utrudnia ona dotarcie do planety, problemem tym jest fakt, że tylko nawigator będący adeptem sztuki Pasji, może zobaczyć światło Mandiry. Celem tego jest zachowanie pewności, że tylko adepci sztuk Pasji będą w stanie dotrzeć do planety, a ponieważ o istnieniu owego globu nie wie praktycznie nikt, poza adeptami Esteracha, do planety mogą dolecieć wyłącznie Daruthowie, którzy zdecydowali się na utworzenie sojuszu u boku Arcyzwiastuna. Ta latarnia stanowi także najpotężniejszą broń i tarczę obrońców planety, bo równie łatwo jak naprowadzać nawigatorów, ta stale istniejąca wyrwa w Immaterium, może także zostać użyta do wzburzenia osnowy i nagromadzenia energii, jakiej wojownicy Esteracha bez zawahania użyją, do zniszczenia floty przeciwnika nad planetą, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Analogicznie ta wielka latarnia pozwala mieszkańcom Oriconu żyć bezpiecznie, z całym nagromadzeniem psioników na niej i bliskim towarzystwem Oka Grozy niedaleko niej, chociaż przy utrzymaniu stabilnej bariery między światami, swój bardzo aktywny wkład mają także Rycerze Mandiry. - Ognista Kuźnia - Ten położony na zachodniej półkuli gigantyczny obiekt fabryczny został utworzony specjalnie w taki sposób, aby do potężnej kotliny która obecnie stała się największym jeziorem lawy na planecie, stale spływała wrząca magma wybijająca z trzech wiecznie aktywnych wulkanów na planecie. Sama kotlina miała co prawda dwa ujścia, którymi lawa mogła "uciec" z jej terenów, na jeszcze niższe partie terenu, problem ten został jednak rozwiązany z użyciem dwóch gigantycznych tam, które stale utrzymują poziom lawy na odpowiednim poziomie, jednocześnie odprowadzając jej nadmiar odpowiednimi korytarzami, którymi roztopione metale spływają do jednego z oceanów planety. Ponad rozległą na setki kilometrów taflę lawy, dumnie wystrzeliwują potężne zakłady ogromnego kompleksu mechanicus, zwanego potocznie Ognistą Kuźnią. Te utworzone na podstawie kompleksów przeteleportowanych przez Esteracha z Atlastaru, potężne fabryki mechanicus wykorzystują lawę zarówno jako energie napędową dla samych zakładów, jak i jako materiał budulcowy dla dziesiątek jeśli nie setek tysięcy machin wojennych, instalacji, elementów budynków, oraz finalnie, narzędzi mordu jakimi posługuje się wielka armia tworzona przez Esteracha. Te ogromne, stylizowane na katedry, mające wiele kilometrów, budynki dumnie unoszą się ponad ziemie, budząc grozę i respekt każdego kto na nie patrzy. Cały kompleks jest zbyt rozległy aby otoczyć go jednym gigantycznym polem próżniowym, dlatego poszczególne zakłady, a w każdym razie te największe i najważniejsze, posiadają osobne generatory osłon, które jednocześnie otaczają mniejsze zakłady, dla których koszt utrzymania takiego generatora w sprawności, byłby energetycznym samobójstwem. Poza kapłanami maszyny w kompleksach tego typu, a przynajmniej w większości z nich, raczej nie znajdzie się zbyt wielu żywych ludzi. Całość prac wykonują tutaj serwitory, albo inne automatony tworzone przez Mechanicus, zajmują się one nie tylko produkcją i dbaniem o linie produkcyjne, ale także obroną całości kompleksu fabrycznego. Ci nigdy nie śpiący pracownicy, będą harować na przyszłość swych panów tak długo, aż elementy z jakich są wykonani nie zostaną w całości wyeksploatowane, a nawet wtedy prędzej owe elementy zostaną zastąpione nowymi, a oni sami na nowo wrócą do swych obowiązków, aniżeli zostaną wyrzuceni na złom. Pracownicy ci są też znacznie silniejsi od przeciętnego człowieka, nie znają także strachu, a komenda binarna mechanicus jest dla nich niczym wola samego Imperatoram, którą wykonają bez najmniejszego zastanowienia, nawet jeśli będzie nią rzucenie się prosto w otchłań jezior lawy. Ale kompleks Ognistej Kuźni to nie tylko potężne, wiecznie dymiące zakłady fabryczne, ale także ogromne ośrodki naukowe, gdzie uczeni służący Esterachowi, wymyślają coraz to nowsze, skuteczniejsze i bardziej kompaktowe pakiety medyczne dla jego ludzi, udoskonalają oni także samych ludzi, najpewniej korzystając z dobrodziejstw projektu Filiorum zakonu Remmantów, z którymi Esterach miał w końcu styczność w przeszłości. Oprócz samych ludzi, naukowcy Arcywiastuna pracują także nad udoskonalaniem organizmów żyjących na samej planecie, co ma zarówno podłoże ekonomiczne jak i militarne. Naukowcy pracują bowiem nad naturalnym zwiększeniem ilości tkanki mięśniowej w organizmach, co da więcej mięsa tym samym ułatwiając produkcję zaopatrzenia dla żołnierzy na frontach. Z drugiej jednak strony ci sami naukowcy, zmieniają także naturalnie występujące na planecie organizmy, które i tak są już śmiertelnym zagrożeniem, nawet dla całych plutonów wojska, w jeszcze groźniejsze bestie, które będą walczyły u boku armii Zwiastuna. - Uram Gor - Miejsce tajne do tego stopnia, że poza samym Esterachem jego lokalizacje zna zaledwie kilka innych osób, spośród jego wewnętrznego kręgu. Miejsce to jest tajne do tego stopnia, że oprócz generatora pola próżniowego, zostało ono wyposażone w eldarskie pole iluzoryczne, którego zadaniem jest kryć to miejsce przed wykryciem jakimikolwiek skanerami czy radarami. Jest to zabieg konieczny, gdyż miejsce to dostarcza najważniejszego surowca, jakiego potrzebuje Esterach w owej wojnie, czyli ludzi. Podczas gdy Ognista Kuźnia może w kilka dni wyprodukować zaopatrzenie, które zaspokoi potrzeby wojny okopowej z rozciągniętym na cały kontynent frontem i w czasie gdy Mandira zajmuje się wyłącznie szkoleniem jednostek specjalnych, uzdolnionych psionicznie, Uram Gor ma za zadanie dostarczyć dobrze wyszkolonej, przystosowanej do działań wojennych, armii która będzie nosiła wyposażenie tworzone przez kapłanów Mechanicus i którą będą mogli dowodzić adepci Esteracha. Jednakże w odróżnieniu od swych braci z zakonu Darutów, Esterach nie ma dostępu do tysięcy światów, na który może prowadzić sobie rekrutację sił jakich mu najbardziej potrzeba, nie może on latać z jednego frontu na drugi i bezkarnie gromadzić całych hord weteranów Gwardii, którzy będą zasilali jego szeregi. Ograniczony do jednej planety, Esterach musiał samemu stworzyć sobie żołnierzy gotowych walczyć w jego wojnach. Nawet z całym sztabem naukowców z Atlastaru, którzy mogli wspomóc Zwiastuna w tworzeniu tej armii, Esterach dobrze wiedział, że naturalnymi metodami stworzenie siły jakie potrzebował zajęłoby mu setki lat. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu jak na jego standardy. Dlatego też, Esterach zdecydował się na dość radykalny ruch. Udał się na polowanie i dopadł jednego z homunculusów mrocznych Eldarów, a następnie zmusił go aby ten nauczył jego i jego naukowców jak klonować ludzi, oraz wytłumaczył mechanicus Esteracha jak budować i utrzymywać w dobrej kondycji podobną aparaturę. Co ciekawe, finalnie owy homunculus przystał do szeregów Esteracha, gdyż podobnie jak badacze Zwiastuna, tak i on był zafascynowany organizmami naturalnie żyjącymi na Oriconie. Ponadto Esterach pozwalał mu na przeprowadzanie badań na Filiorum, do których były Daruth miał dostęp, gdyż Sient przeznaczył kilka planet Atlastaru, na miejsca gdzie mieli się oni rozwijać. W rezultacie Esterach dostał gigantyczną fabrykę, mogącą w ciągu roku dostarczyć mu od kilkuset tysięcy do kilku milionów żołnierzy przystosowanych do prowadzenia walk na każdym froncie i co więcej dysponujących odpowiednimi cechami, aby mogli pełnić określone funkcje na polu bitwy. To pozwoliło Zwiastunowi nie tylko na odtworzenie sił zakonnych, ale także na utworzenie ściśle wyspecjalizowanych formacji, przystosowanych do konkretnych działań. - Hakara - Mamy już dowódców dla armii, mamy już broń dla tej armii, mamy samą armie, wciąż ta armia składa się jednak z ludzi, nawet jeśli są to zmodyfikowani genetycznie ludzie, co oznacza, że armia ta musi jeść. Tym właśnie zajmuje się Hakara, a dokładniej szereg miast usytuowanych wokół niej, gdyż Hakara to nic innego jak największy ocean na planecie, gdzie prowadzona jest intensywna hodowla całych ławic potężnych bestii, których jedynym przeznaczeniem jest rozmnożyć się, a następnie zginąć z ręki ludzi, aby zaspokoić ich już teraz ogromne i stale rosnące zapotrzebowanie na żywność. Oprócz tego w miastach u wybrzeży Hakary znajdują się potężne plantacje glonów i innych żyjących w oceanach organizmów roślinnych. Ich zadaniem jest wzbogacić nieco dietę przeciętnego żołnierza, zarówno o nowe smaki jak i niezbędne mikro i makroelementy, bez których żaden ludzki organizm nie ma prawa funkcjonować naturalnie. Rzadziej zdarza się, by tego typu organizmy były hodowane także na lądzie, zapach owoców naturalnie występujących na planecie lubi bowiem zwabiać natywne organizmy wszystkożerne, te z kolei zwabiają te większe, mięsożerne, co w rezultacie rodzi wiele kłopotów dla hodowców w takich miejscach. Hakary, jak przyjęło się nazywać miasta leżące wokół tego oceanu, chociaż zdecydowanie są jednymi z najgorzej ufortyfikowanych miejsc na planecie, zdecydowanie nie są bezbronne. Każda z nich dysponuje własnym systemem przeciwlotniczym, oraz ma dostęp do jednostek walki pancernej, nie brakuje w nich też rzecz jasna regularnych, dobrze wyszkolonych żołnierzy, a największe Hakary mają nawet silosy laserowe, zdolne do ostrzału wrogiej floty na orbicie. Sami mieszkańcy, którzy co ciekawe z reguły nie przychodzą na świat w Uram Gor także są szkoleni w posługiwaniu się bronią i chociaż ich wyposażenie jest zdecydowanie gorsze od tego, jakiego używa armia zwiastuna, a warunki fizyczne nie czynią ich maszynami do zabijania, są oni zdecydowanie dość zdeterminowani i zindoktrynowani, aby do samego końca walczyć za swego pana. - Asparati - Kolejne niezwykle tajne miejsce znajdujące się na Oriconie. Jednak w odróżnieniu od pozostałych terenów na planecie Asparati nie jest fabryką, centrum dowodzenia, czy innym potężnie ufortyfikowanym obiektem, lecz wejściem do pajęczego traktu. Esterach doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że nawet mając wielomilionową, doskonale wyposażoną armie bezwzględnie mu posłusznych machin do zabijania, na komendę, w życiu nie będzie on w stanie zdobyć nawet jednej planety, jeśli nie będzie w stanie względnie szybko dostarczyć tej armii na jakiś świat w odpowiednich liczbach. Logistyka robi tutaj problemy na jeszcze jednym polu, armia musi mieć stały dostęp do zaopatrzenia i wyposażenia. Ze swoimi zasobami Esterach mógłby oczywiście stworzyć gigantyczną flotę, która rozwiąże problemy transportu mas wojska i w zasadzie zaczął już nawet przygotowania do budowy owych okrętów, jednak jej zbudowanie zajęłoby mu równie wiele czasu co oczekiwanie na to aż populacja Oriconu skoczy do pożądanych przez niego rozmiarów. Z tego powodu, Esterach zawiązał swego rodzaju sojusz z jedną z grup dzikich eldarów, a raczej najechał ich świat, wziął w niewole i dał wybór, eldarzy mogli albo zrobić to co nakazał im Zwiastun, albo skończyć jako obiekty doświadczalne jego homunkulusa, tudzież jako serwitory mechanicus. Po kilkunastu latach niewoli, upadlania i tortur, Esterach zdołał wymusić na eldarach utworzenie dla niego wejścia do pajęczego traktu, a po kolejnych latach podobnego traktowania, udało mu się nawet wymusić na eldarach całkowite posłuszeństwo wobec swojej woli. Tych właśnie eldarów nazywa się Asparati, od miejsca, w którym wznieśli oni portal do pajęczego traktu, wokół którego teraz także mieszkają. Zupełnie inaczej zachował się jednak Esterach, kiedy doszło do spotkania z Arlekinami, które delikatnie mówiąc, nie były zbyt zachwycone faktem, że mon keigh zdołał wedrzeć się na ich ziemie, zniewolić ich lud i zmusić go do posłuszeństwa, a na dodatek osiągnął to wszystko dzięki sztuce władania prądami osnowy, jaka także pochodzi od eldarów. Tutaj Esterach poradził sobie z pomocą swego talentu oratorskiego, w którym wyjaśnił on, że sztuka mocy jaką włada była w rzeczywistości darem dla ludzi, konkretnie jednego człowieka jaki potem stworzył cały jego zakon, od nieznanych już niestety Esterachowi eldarów. Arlekiny nie były co prawda uradowane na wieść, że ich pobratymcy podzielili się wiedzą na temat swych sztuk z człowiekiem, ale dali wiarę słowom byłego Darutha. Następnie Esterach wynegocjował u Arlekinów pomoc w przemieszczaniu się po pajęczym trakcie, w zamian za legiony jego szturmowców, gotowe walczyć u boku Arlekinów w obronie pajęczego traktu. Dzięki pajęczemu traktowi Esterach zyskał potężną przewagę w nadchodzącej konfrontacji z Imperium. - Oricońska Kolej - Co prawda nie jest to jedno miejsce, ale jest ona bardzo ważna dla sprawnego funkcjonowania Oriconu. Rozciągająca się na powierzchni całej planety, kolej Oricońska pozwala na transportowanie całych mas sprzętu i zaopatrzenia między poszczególnymi ośrodkami. Pociągi te przewożą ludzi, broń, sprzęt i całe niezbędne zaopatrzenie i łączą ze sobą wszystkie najważniejsze punkty na planecie. Jest to o tyle problematyczne, że kolej musi łączyć ze sobą także obiekty tajne, więc aby nie budzić podejrzeń potencjalnego najeźdźcy, Esterach zbudował na całej planecie całą sieć mniejszych i większych posterunków, stacji wydobywczych i zaopatrzeniowych, a także mniejszych zakładów fabrycznych i badawczych, aby w całej tej sieci ukryć kluczowe punkty planety. Wybrane organizmy natywne planety Chociaż Oricon obserwowany z orbity wydaje się być groźnym, śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym i właściwie niemożliwym do zamieszkania miejscem, wciąż można na nim odnaleźć liczne, mniej lub bardziej złożone formy życia. O ile sama flora planety jest raczej uboga i niegroźna, z pewnym wyjątkiem od reguły, o tyle nie występują na nim przedstawiciele fauny, nie będący mięsożercami, najlepszym na co może liczyć samotny wędrowiec na planecie, to spotkanie ze wszystkożercą, który będzie nasycony na tyle, aby nie chcieć wzbogacić swej diety o nieco ludziny. Ponieważ, nawet ze stosunkowo ubogim wachlarzem organizmów żywych ilość ich odmian na Oriconie jest raczej spora, w opisie skupiam się wyłącznie na tych najciekawszych, w jakiś sposób przydatnych dla mieszkańców, bądź najbardziej niebezpiecznych, stworów tych z reguły nie używa się także w eksperymentach, a najwyżej się je oswaja, gdyż "udoskonalone" mogą stać się zbyt wielkim problemem w późniejszym okiełznaniu. - Dongo - Jest to jeden z najpopularniejszych organizmów występujących na planecie. Cechujące się niezwykle mocnymi łuskami jakie okrywają całe ich ciała, odpornościami na skrajne warunki otoczenia, bardzo bogatym jadłospisem, licznym potomstwem jakie wydają na świat, a także spokojem charakteru, dongo są bardzo specyficznymi istotami, które można odnaleźć na powierzchni niemalże całego Oriconu, z wyjątkiem najwyższych partii terenów górskich. Dongo są stworzeniami wszystkożernymi, jednak zdecydowanie preferującymi pożywianie się organizmami roślinnymi. Wynika to zapewne z faktu, że są one bardzo ciężko opancerzone, co sprawia że albo poruszają się bardzo powoli, albo szarżują jedynie na niewielkie odległości. Sprawia to, że dongo atakują niemalże wyłącznie w wypadku, kiedy same zostaną wcześniej sprowokowane do walki. Pożywianie się zwłokami pokonanego oponenta jest też w zasadzie jedynym momentem, kiedy istoty te spożywają mięso. Dongo są stworzeniami stadnymi, chociaż o tyle niezwykłymi, że nie występuje tutaj jeden samiec alfa prowadzący całe stado, zamiast tego dongo dobierają się w pary na całe życie, a następnie pary te wędrują dalej łącząc się w większe grupy. Celem jest tutaj oczywiście zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa potomstwu, które musi się liczyć z faktem, że jego najmłodsze lata będą nieustannym kryciem się za potężnymi odnóżami rodziców, których jedno uderzenie jest w stanie bez trudu zmiażdżyć człowieka i zmienić jego wnętrzności w krwawą miazgę. Dongo są stworzeniami żyworodnymi, a ich młode zaraz po narodzinach są w stanie już normalnie funkcjonować, początkowo rodzice muszą je jednak karmić zmielonym przez swe żuwaczki pokarmem, gdyż te nie mają jeszcze dość dobrze wyposażonego aparatu gębowego. Co więcej, dongo mają bardzie ciekawą taktykę poruszania się. Kiedy znajdą się bowiem, na szycie wzniesienia, po którym chcą zejść na dół, zwijają się one w kulki i koziołkują turlając się w dół. Dongo potrafią też turlać się w ten sposób, na niewielkich odległościach na płaskim gruncie, do odpychania się używając swych niezwykle silny odnóży, które zwykle dźwigają całą ich potężną masę ciała. Ze swymi gabarytami i twardym pancerzem, dongo działają jak prawdziwy walec, a spotkanie z takowym, z reguły kończy się śmiercią, niezależnie od tego jak dobrze opancerzony jest pechowiec, jaki musi się z nim zmierzyć. - Gonora - Ten bardzo specyficzny organizm, występujący głównie w terenach górskich planety, stał się prawdziwą zmorą wszelkich misji zwiadowczych. Polujące zawsze w stadach, przez matkę naturę obdarzone także zdolnością szybowania na pewien dystans, niezwykle szybkie, silne, sprytne i bardzo agresywne, gonory są w stanie bez problemu poradzić sobie nawet z przeciwnikiem tak opancerzonym jak dongo, a co gorsza są w pełni mięsożerne i nigdy nie przepuszczą okazji by nasycić swój głód. Gonory są stworzeniami dosyć dziwnymi w swym wyglądzie zewnętrznym, ich ciało pokrywa niezwykle gruba, dobrze ukrwiona skóra, która jest dość wytrzymała by zatrzymać pocisk z broni automatycznej. Umiejscowione z przodu paszczy oczy, są u niego praktycznie niewidoczne kiedy sama bestia rozwiera swe wielkie, otwierające się na cztery elementy, szczęki, pełne licznych zębów, którymi gonora wyszarpuje ogromne kawały mięsa z ciała swej ofiary, a następnie rzędem dobrze umięśnionych zębów ruchomych, wciąga pokarm w dalszą część przełyku, gdzie do żołądka wciągają je określone mięśnie. Gonory poruszają się na trzech łapach, wyposażonych w trzy palce, z czego ostatni, zakrzywiony do tyłu, służy im zarówno do rozdzierania twardej skóry i pancerzy jakimi osłaniają się zwyczajowe ofiary tych stworzeń, jak i do skutecznej wspinaczki po niemalże idealnie pionowych ścianach, w których gonory drążą swe legowiska. Zwykle czynność te wykonują z użyciem dwóch kłów bocznych, które równie dobrze co skałe, drążą także pancerze i ciała potencjalnych ofiar. Jedno uderzenie tych stworów to zwykle dość, by zabić nawet zakonnego szturmowca z całym jego ekwipunkiem. Gonory są także niezwykle sprawnymi sprinterami, a ogromne zdolności jakie są w stanie rozwinąć w trakcie pościgu, w korzystnych warunkach pozwalają im na wykonywanie długich skoków, dość długich aby nazwać to krótkim szybowaniem. Gonory lubią też skakać na swe ofiary z dużych wysokości i rzucać się na ich grzbiety, lub przygważdżać je do ziemi masą swego ciała i impetem uderzenia jaki powoduje ich upadek. Gonory są stworzeniami stadnymi, żyworodnymi, gdzie ich młode po narodzinach przez pewien czas muszą ssać mleko matki. Na wzór pradawnych wilków żyjących na starej Terze, stadu zawsze przewodzi tutaj jeden samiec, z którym rozmnaża się wszystkie samice. - Baizit - Zwany także zmorą pustkowi, ten gigantyczny stwór może rozpalać wyobraźnie w oczach ludzi, którzy nigdy nie mieli z nim do czynienia, jednak wśród żołnierzy Zwiastuna, rozpala najwyżej ogniwa w ich karabinach laserowych. Ten występujący niemal wyłącznie na ogromnych połaciach terenu, gigantyczny stwór, z reguły preferuje samotny tryb życia, rzadziej spotyka się je w parach, najczęściej w trakcie ich sezonu godowego, kiedy to też są najbardziej agresywne, co dodatkowo potęguje problem. Baizity nie byłby w zasadzie aż takim zagrożeniem, gdyby nie fakt, że ich gabaryty oraz fakt, że są praktycznie nieulękłe sprawiają, że zdarza im się atakować składy kolejowe. I chociaż sama bestia w starciu z pociągiem raczej nie ma szans na przeżycie, to jej rozmiary sprawiają, że przy zderzeniu z tego typu pojazdem może doprowadzić do jego wykolejenia się. Na dodatek baizity są niezwykle trudne do odstraszenia, gdyż są całkowicie odporne na ogień z regularnej broni używanej przez pojedyncze jednostki. Nawet karabiny plazmowe mogą odstraszyć tą bestie dopiero wówczas, gdy skoncentruje na nim swój ostrzał dopiero cały pluton szturmowców w nie uzbrojonych, w przeciwnym razie rany będą za małe, aby bestia zwróciła na nie uwagę. Dopiero działa wielkiego kalibru, przystosowane do walki z czołgami i innymi jednostkami pancernymi, są w stanie coś zdziałać przeciwko tym gigantom. Baizity są stworzeniami wszystkożernymi, przystosowanymi do długiego okresu obchodzenia się bez pokarmu. Są także organizmami jajorodnymi, które to jakiś czas po odbytej kopulacji samica po prostu wystrzeliwuje w ziemie ze swoich czterech otworów, normalnie służących jej za gruczoły wydalnicze. Wystrzeliwane przez nią kokony zakopywane są grubo pod ziemie, gdzie spokojnie rozwijają się małe organizmy. Po złożeniu jaj samica i samiec jeszcze jakiś czas pilnują terenu dookoła nich po czym rozchodzą się, w tylko sobie znanych kierunkach. Opieka rodzicielska nie ma tu miejsca praktycznie w ogóle, a z dziesiątek jaj uwalnianych przez matkę, najwyżej kilka młodych dożyje wieku dorosłego. Bestie te są jednymi z największych i najgroźniejszych na Oriconie i co ciekawe, mają nie jeden a aż pięć aparatów gębowych, chociaż nazywanie ich gruczołów na odnóżach aparatami gębowymi jest lekką przesadą. Są to po prostu długie rurki, dzięki którym baizity mogą chłonąć wodę z głębszych zbiorników zakopanych pod ziemią, co pozwala im dostawać się do źródeł wody, niedostępnych dla innych mieszkańców Oriconu. - Skalty - Chociaż skalty same w sobie nie są mięsożerne, co więcej są one grzybami energie do rozwoju czerpiącymi głównie z energii geotermalnej oraz soli mineralnych pobieranych bezpośrednio z gleby, z tego powodu występują w stosunkowo niewielkiej ilości środowisk i wydawałoby się, że takie stworzenia nie mogą być problemem dla mieszkańców planety. Nic bardziej mylnego. Noga, na której rosną skalty dorasta średnio do rozmiarów od pięciu do ośmiu metrów, ich "kapelusz", w którym znajduje się soczysty miąższ, na którym najbardziej zależy Oricońskim wszystkożercom, jest on pożywny i jak przyznają sami mieszkańcy, bardzo smaczny, jest z nim jednak pewien problem, a mianowicie to czym owy kapelusz jest osłonięty. Kapelusz skaltów nie bez powodu jest nazywany kiścieniem, ta gigantyczna, nabijana kolcami maczuga, nie tylko może dotkliwie zranić, każdego kto jej dotknie, co wynika z powodu jej ostrych jak brzytwa krawędzi, lecz także dosłownie uderzyć i nabić na swoje kolce nieostrożnego intruza. Chociaż są roślinami, stopy, na których opierają się skalty są umięśnione nie gorzej niż ma to miejsce u innych organizmów planety. Uderzenie skalta może bez trudu zabić dojrzałego dongo, przebijając jego twardy pancerz, nie wspominając już o tym co taka "roślinka" może zrobić z człowiekiem. Skalty mają co prawda okres kiedy pozbywają się swych kolców, na szczęście dla nich wówczas stają się także nieatrakcyjne dla wszystkożerców, gdyż miąższ zawarty w ich kapeluszach, zostaje przemieniony i oddany przyszłym zarodnikom grzyba, które, kiedy są już odpowiednio dojrzałe, zostają wystrzelone z ogromną siłą w powietrze, by niesione siłą wiatru znaleźć swoje miejsce w okolicy rodzica, a następnie zagrzebać się pod ziemie i tam spokojnie rosnąć. Skalty może nie są najgroźniejszymi stworzeniami i łatwo jest ominąć ich kolonie, tak samo jak łatwo jest je wyeliminować z użyciem broni dystansowej, są jednak dość intrygujące, gdyż są grzybami, zdolnymi do dynamicznego poruszania się i podejmowania walki z przeciwnikiem jaki za bardzo się do nich zbliży. Na koniec warto jeszcze dodać jak skalty wyczuwają zbliżające się zagrożenie. Rozciągają one wokół siebie siateczkę cieniutkich korzeni, znajdujących się zwykle tuż pod powierzchnią gleby, kiedy jakakolwiek siła naciska na te korzenie, skalt przystępuje do ataku. Co więcej korzenie jednego skalta mogą łączyć się z korzeniami drugiego, co sprawia, że jeśli jeden zostanie zaatakowany, drugi zna położenie napastnika, w ten sposób, wielkie kolonie skaltów mogą ostrzegać się wzajemnie o zagrożeniu i koordynować wspólne działania obronne. - Jellon - Te bardzo specyficzne organizmy, przypominające połączenie meduzy z kałamarnicą, są najbardziej popularnym, najłatwiejszym i najczęściej hodowanym w Hakrarach gatunkiem zwierzęcia morskiego, jakie może być przeznaczone na masowy ubój, w cekach zapewnienia zaopatrzenia dla potężnej armii Zwiastuna. Stworzenia te rozmnażają się bardzo szybko, są w stanie pożreć właściwie wszystko co im się da i przerobić to na swoje własne tkanki, które później są pożerane przez zastępy wojsk Esteracha. Co więcej rozmnażają się one nawet kilka razy do roku i bardzo szybko osiągają dojrzałość płciową, co czyni je jeszcze łatwiejszymi w hodowli. Jellony rozmnażają się w dość intrygujący, z punktu widzenia bardziej czułych moralnie, barbarzyński i hedonistyczny sposób. Nie ma tutaj bowiem jednego samca zapładniającego samice, nie ma tutaj także dobierania się w pary. W pewnym momencie, nie sposób ustalić kiedy dokładnie, ubarwienie na skórach jellonów zmienia się z ciemno-granatowego na czerwone i wówczas rzucają się one na siebie w uściskach namiętności. Z powodu uwalnianych przez nie fluidów woda wokół trwającego lęgowiska zmienia swój kolor na brudno-brązowy i przestaje odbijać promienie słoneczne tak jak robi to zwykle. Po odbytym akcie ławica jellonów zbiera całą wodę pełną zapłodnionych komórek do specjalnych zbiorników w ich ciałach, gdzie żyją one aż do czasu gdy nie mogą zostać wypuszczone. Wówczas formują gigantyczną ławicę małych żyjątek, która z czasem zmienia się w nową ławicę jellonów. Jellony są w stanie pożreć niemalże każdą materie organiczną i to już od chwili gdy opuszczają ciała swych rodziców, niewiele jest też rzeczy zdolnych im zaszkodzić, nic więc dziwnego, że są hodowane tak chętnie i w tak dużych liczbach. Co więcej osobniki tego gatunku osiągają dojrzałość płciową w ciągu niecałego terrańskiego cyklu słonecznego, a ich mięso nadaje się bo zbierania i jedzenia po dwóch takich cyklach. Oczywiście można zrobić to wcześniej, ale wówczas jest to nieopłacalne, gdyż jellony są jeszcze za małe, aby z jednego osobnika było wystarczająco dużo mięsa, aby zaspokoić normy odnośnie porcji żywności przewidzianej dla szturmowca. Zwiastuny Utworzony na nowo przez Esteracha zakon Daruthów zdecydowanie różni się od swego Terrańskiego odpowiednika. Chociaż podlegający Esterachowi rycerze zakonni także korzystają z mocy Pasji i są z nią niezwykle silnie powiązani, zarówno ich ideologia jak i model postępowania uległ znacznej zmianie. Oprócz tego Daruthowie Esteracha, zwący siebie obecnie Zwiastunami, posiadają kilka endemicznych cech charakterystycznych, po których bardzo łatwo jest rozpoznać, że pochodzą oni właśnie z Oriconu. Co więcej adepci sztuk Pasji z Oriany nie są stale obserwowani przez siły inkwizycyjne, przez co są znacznie odważniejsi w swych badaniach nad mocami osnowy i implementowaniem ich zarówno w style walki z jakich korzystają, jak i w technologie jakich używają. Ideologia Esterach już od czasów bycia wojownikiem zwracał uwagę na bardzo poważny problem, jaki dręczy w zasadzie cały zakon Terrańskich Daruthów. Problemem tym był ogromny, wpajany akolitom od najmłodszych lat, egoizm, pożądanie władzy i potęgi, które przesiąkało ich umysły już na samym początku ich szkolenia na darutha. Takie podejście do szkolenia akolitów, faktycznie sprawiało, że szkolenia przetrwać mogli wyłącznie najsilniejsi, najbardziej zdeterminowani i pewni siebie uczniowie, jednocześnie jednak ci uczniowie byli przeżarci chciwością, egoizmem, samolubnością, a ponieważ często dla zdobycia władzy nie cofali się przed niczym, nieraz oddawali się hedonistycznym żądzom. Dla Esteracha, który miał bardzo duże doświadczenie w walce ze sługami mrocznych sił osnowy, a zwłaszcza w wynajdywaniu ich wśród pozornie lojalnych przedstawicieli Imperium, członkowie jego zakonu nie różnili się niczym od wyuzdanych proroków bogów osnowy. Jakby tego było mało, zakon Daruthów był niezwykle podzielony, wielcy mistrzowie wiecznie walczyli ze sobą o wpływy, posyłając na śmierć całe zastępy akolitów i dobrych, lojalnych wobec Imperatora i Imperium żołnierzy, którzy mogli potężnie przysłużyć się zarówno chwale zakonu jak i samego państwa ludzkości, a zamiast tego ginęli w prywatnych sporach ich mistrzów. Esterach nie był tutaj wyjątkiem od reguły, chociaż on zdecydowanie preferował bardziej bezpośrednie rozwiązania i gdy jakiś lord zakonu wysyłał przeciwko niemu swych zabójców, ten osobiście rozwiązywał spór z owym lordem z użyciem swego miecza, oszczędzając sobie w ten sposób czasu, środków i ludzi, których jako jeden z niewielu członków zakonu, bardzo cenił. Tak czy inaczej, Esteracha bardzo mierził fakt, że więcej członków jego zakonu ginie w sporach między mistrzami, niż w wojnach przeciwko wrogom ludzkości. Rycerz stworzył więc zupełnie nową ideologie dla swych Zwiastunów. Ideologia jego zakonu oparta jest na jedności, czymś czego zakonowi Daruthów najbardziej brakuje. Podczas gdy reszta wojowników zakonu w galaktyce uczy się jak zaprząc swą chęć posiadania i potęgi do rozmiarów tak absurdalnych, że przyćmiewa ona zdrowy rozsądek i powoduje rozłam w bractwie, Esterach wymusza na swych adeptach stosowanie technik jakich wyuczyła go Taraia, jeszcze w czasach gdy on sam był ledwie akolitą. Nauka ta polega na odnalezieniu dla siebie motywacji do zdobywania wiedzy i mocy, tak aby uczeń nie gonił za zwykłą chęcią posiadania, która finalnie zaprowadzi go na skraj obłędu i doprowadzi do chęci zabicia każdego, kto będzie potencjalnym zagrożeniem, ale zamiast tego aby przyszły wojownik chciał walczyć z jakiegoś powodu, na przykład by chronić tych, na których mu zależy. Ponieważ technika ta najlepiej sprawdza się, kiedy obiektem jaki chce chronić dana osoba jest inna osoba, Esterach nie neguje związków między swymi uczniami, a w zasadzie do nich zachęca, przy okazji angażując uczniów jacy przypadną sobie do gustu emocjonalnie, tak aby moce osnowy wspierały ich w dążeniu do celu. Istnieje tutaj bardzo proste założenie, uczeń chcąc zaimponować potencjalnemu partnerowi lub partnerce stara się zdobyć moc, która pomoże mu zyskać w oczach takiej osoby, dalej obaj partnerzy angażują się w związek, co sprawia, że chcą chronić siebie nawzajem, a to ponownie motywuje ich do zdobywania kolejnych zdolności, finalnie jeśli jedno z dwojga partnerów zginie, drugie zyskuje potężny zastrzyk mocy i uczuć, które pozwalają mu wywrzeć zemstę na oprawcach swego partnera. Na tym etapie trzeba jednak bardzo uważać, aby uczeń nie zatracił się w zdobywaniu mocy i niekończącej się spirali zemsty, gdyż ta lubi zataczać coraz większe kręgi i finalnie sprawić, że Zwiastun stanie przeciwko swym braciom. Naturalnie w tego typu naukach bardzo mile widziane są relacje rodzinne, jak te między braćmi czy siostrami, gdyż są one całkowicie naturalne. Również rodzice szkolący swe dzieci nie są niczym niezwykłym, chociaż tutaj szkolenie jest kontrolowane przez inne Zwiastuny, bo Esterach chociaż dba o jedność wśród swych adeptów doskonale wie, że rodzice mogą być pobłażliwi dla dziecka, które ma przecież stawać przed śmiertelnymi zagrożeniami galaktyki. Esterach zdołał tym samym zaprząc moce Pasji do służby w swoim imieniu, jednocześnie chroniąc się od jej destrukcyjnej natury. Przez to jego uczniowie mogą korzystać ze wszystkich dobrodziejstw mocy jakie są dostępne dla zakonu i jednocześnie nie są zdominowani chęcią władzy, która przeżera innych daruthów. Dzięki temu nie rzucają się sobie do gardeł, a to pozwala na tworzenie jedności zakonnej, która daje im potężną przewagę nad resztą zakonu, wobec której są zbuntowani. Stopnie Wtajemniczenia Podobnie jak Daruthowie z Terry tak i Oricońscy użytkownicy Pasji Esteracha, muszą mieć jakiś usystematyzowany system szkoleniowy. Należy tutaj jednak zauważyć, że Zwiastuny posługują się nieco innymi metodami szkolenia, a samo szkolenie, przynajmniej na początkowych etapach, ma też inne cele finałowe. Dlatego aby jeszcze bardziej podkreślić różnice zachodzące między wojownikami Oriconu a resztą daruthów, Zwiastuny używają także innych nazw na etapy szkolenia, a samo szkolenie nazywają Wtajemniczeniem, gdzie kolejne stopnie oznaczają osiągnięcie kontroli nad kolejnymi elementami Pasji i psioniki. - Pretendent - Ten tytuł nadaje się dzieciom u których odkryto talent psioniczny. Dzieci tego typu są sprowadzane na Oricon za sprawą wysyłanych przez Esteracha tajnych agentów, którzy będąc samymi uzdolnionymi psionicznie wojownikami, z pomocą pajęczego traktu udają się na mniej rozwinięte światy Imperialne i tam znajdują dzieci z genem psionika. Celowo wybiera się do tego celu światy feudalne, gdyż te z racji bycia o wiele gorzej rozwiniętymi, znacznie rzadziej interesują Daruthów i co więcej Imperium nie sprawuje nad nimi aż tak rygorystycznej kontroli, co pozwala na skuteczną ekstrakcje młodych istnień z planety. Dzieci sprowadzane w ten sposób na planetę są następnie poddawane serii testów, których zadaniem jest określić czy nadają się one na zostanie zwiastunami, czy też ich powołaniem będzie służenie w szeregach zakonu Rycerzy Mandiry. Rozpoczyna się także proces ich indoktrynacji, mający na celu wpojenie im bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa wobec ideałów zakonu, jakimi są działania na rzecz odbudowy potęgi rasy ludzkiej. Dodatkowo pretendenci poznają podstawowe informacje na temat znanych ludzkości ras xenos, a przynajmniej na temat tych jakie można spotkać najczęściej, oraz podstawowe metody walki z nimi. W skład tego szkolenia wlicza się także ludzi i ich arsenał, Esterach ma bowiem świadomość, że jego uczniowie będą nieraz stawać do walki z siłami Imperium, lub heretyków jacy mają w zasadzie to samo uzbrojenie. Cały okres testowania trwa od kilkunastu do; w bardzo nielicznych, wybitnych przypadkach; kilku lat, w czasie których uczniowie edukowani są w podstawowych zakresach dziedzin psionicznych, w panowaniu nad emocjami i uwalnianiu ich tylko w określonych momentach, a także w początkach obrony przed demonicznymi bytami. W odróżnieniu od Daruthów, zwiastuny uczą swych pretendentów walki z użyciem miecza osnowy już na etapie lat najmłodszych. Wynika to z faktu, że trzymanie w dłoniach stałego łącznika z osnową, znacznie rozwija ich zdolności obronne przed nią samą, czyniąc ich tym samym silniejszymi w kontrolowaniu Pasji. Pod koniec szkolenia, pretendenci rozpoczynają już swoje poszukiwania motywacji do zdobywania mocy, zwykle ich jednak nie odnajdując. Wystawianie ich na zawody uczuciowe jest tutaj celowe, gdyż w późniejszych etapach życia będzie ich więcej i mogą ich uderzyć znacznie silniej, adept musi wtedy umieć nad sobą zapanować, kiedy w pobliżu nie ma żadnego mistrza, jaki zapanowałby nad jego emocjami. Poza zwykłymi mieczami osnowy, adepci uczą się także posługiwania podstawowymi typami broni z jakich korzystają zarówno ich żołnierze jak i żołnierze przeciwnika na polu walki. Nie chodzi tutaj nawet o to, aby dać młodym ludziom alternatywę, ale o to by wiedzieli oni jak działa dany oręż, bo jeśli będą wiedzieć jak działa, będą też wiedzieć jak sobie z nim poradzić, jeśli przyjdzie im stanąć do walki przeciwko niemu, a to bardzo im się przyda na kolejnych etapach życia. - Adept - Ukończywszy pierwsze etapy szkolenia, pretendenci zakonni mają przed sobą dwie drogi życia. Mogą zostać adeptami, czyli kontynuować swą edukacje jako Zwiastuny i zostać potężnymi wojownikami Pasji, lub jeśli okażą się być zbyt słabi by sprostać oczekiwaniom mistrzów, mogą trafić w szeregi Rycerzy Mandiry, czyli specjalnej organizacji przeznaczonej właśnie dla tego typu uczniów, która to jest kontynuatorem tradycji utworzonego przez Ordinem Rem, Zakonu Świtu, jakiego członkowie dołączyli do Esteracha na Aranie po jego powrocie z wojny w sektorze Arcanus. Jeśli pretendent okazał się być jednak dość silny, aby sprostać wymogom nauczycieli, może on kontynuować naukę jako Adept, rozwijając swe zdolności zarówno bojowe jak i te w posługiwaniu się sztuką Pasji, przy okazji będąc indoktrynowanym. Na tym etapie swego szkolenia młody psionik wyrusza już na swoje pierwsze misje poza granicami Oriconu. Z reguły są to zadania polegające na poszukiwaniu i sprowadzaniu na planetę Esteracha, kolejnych pokoleń młodych pretendentów, rzadziej udział w bezpośrednich starciach z siłami nieprzyjaciela. Jeśli już do takowych dochodzi to jest to walka w obronie ras sprzymierzonych z Esterachem, na przykład Crinian czy eldarów. Dla Esteracha walki z orkowymi hordami jakie atakują ogonogłowych, lub odbieranie rajdów mrocznych eldarów, zarówno w pajęczym trakcie jak i poza nim, jest doskonałą okazją by przetestować swoje siły i co ważniejsze by jego adepci mogli nabyć doświadczenia bojowego. Przy okazji uczą się także na temat bardziej wyspecjalizowanego oręża nieprzyjaciela, co dodatkowo podnosi ich skuteczność na polu bitwy. Ponadto uczniowie na tym etapie są edukowani na temat zagrożeń trudniejszych do pokonania, jak chociażby kosmiczni marines, kosmiczni marines Chaosu, finalnie same mutanty Chaosu i demoniczne sługi bogów osnowy, o których dotychczasowo otrzymywali szczątkowe informacje. Cała ta wiedza jest niezbędna adeptom, w ich przyszłej edukacji i finałowym egzaminie, jaki zaliczyć musi każdy z nich. Zwykle to na tym etapie uczniowie zakonu odnajdują swoją motywację do walki, może to być ogólne, altruistyczne pragnienie pomagania i ochrony innych, zwłaszcza psioników, jakie często wyrabia się w Adeptach w trakcie misji ratowania uzdolnionych psionicznie osób przed szponami Imperium, może to być czysta chęć odbudowy Imperium po napatrzeniu się na gorzej rozwinięte, żyjące w skrajnym ubóstwie ludy jakie często widzą adepci w trakcie swych misji, a może to być po prostu odwzajemniona relacja z inną adeptką bądź adeptem. - Wtajemniczony - Kiedy już, po latach przygotowań, wykonanych zadań i misji, odpowiednio zmotywowany Adept przejdzie finałowy test swych zdolności, jakim jest stracie z przyzwanym specjalnie na tę okazję, demonicznym bytem, może on finalnie zostać mianowany Wtajemniczonym. Taki adept staje się ucieleśnieniem wizji odnowionej rasy ludzkiej, jaką stworzył Esterach. Jest jego instrumentem negocjacji, odbudowy i jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, to także wojny. Wtajemniczeni są w pełni wyszkolonymi wojownikami zakonu, potrafiącymi doskonale panować nad swymi emocjami, tak by nie okazywać ich, a w każdym razie nie okazywać przesadnie jeśli sytuacja tego nie wymaga i uwalniać ich nawałę w chwili zagrożenia. Dodatkowo często Wtajemniczeni walczą w parach, osłaniając się nawzajem przed zagrożeniami, co czyni je jeszcze większym zagrożeniem na polu walki. Wtajemniczonym oddaje się także dowództwo nad większymi niż dotychczas siłami zwykłych szturmowców, podczas gdy mieli oni dotychczas jedynie kontrole nad niewielkimi drużynami wojsk zakonnych, otrzymują kompetencje do dowodzenia znacznie większymi siłami, jak kompanie, rzadziej całe pułki wojska. Mogą kierować ostrzałem artyleryjskim i prowadzić do walki całe zastępy wojsk Oriconu, wliczając w to jednostki specjalne, pancerne czy lotnicze. Celem tego wszystkiego jest uczynić ich jak najbardziej wszechstronnymi na polu bitwy i przystosowanymi do walki z każdym przeciwnikiem jakiego spotkają na swej drodze. Jednak poza walką na frontach, Wtajemniczeni są szkoleni w jeszcze jednej rzeczy, o jakiej do tej pory dopiero słyszeli i nie musieli wiedzieć jak wykorzystać ją w praktyce. Tym czymś jest rzecz jasna logistyka, armia aby walczyć musi mieć czym walczyć, musi mieć jak dotrzeć na front, w przypadku bardziej zaciekłych walk na ten właśnie front muszą stale dojeżdżać nowe jednostki bojowe, aby zastąpić te które poległy, lub które wymagają opieki medycznej, sama opieka także jest tutaj niezwykle ważna, lekarze muszą mieć odpowiednią ilość środków, miejsc dla chorych... słowem jest to cała masa czynników, które Wtajemniczeni muszą brać pod uwagę, przy planowaniu swoich działań zbrojnych, jeśli nie chcą aby ich kampania zakończyła się szybciej niż się zaczęła. - Zwiastun - Będący w większości uczniami Esteracha z czasów, kiedy ten jeszcze należał do zakonu Daruthów i wyzwoleni przez niego ze szponów nasienia Irminsta, ci wojownicy w zasadzie doskonale wpasowali się w nazwę jaką posiadają. Będąc najbardziej zaufanymi, najwierniejszymi i najbardziej oddanymi sprawie Esteracha wojownikami jego nowego zakonu, niosą strach i śmierć wszystkim, którzy w swej ignorancji odmawiają dostępu do wiedzy i nauki jaką niosą ze sobą zastępy Esteracha, są także jednocześnie jego generałami na polach bitwy i najpotężniejszymi wojownikami jego organizacji. Zwiastuny muszą być nie tylko doskonałymi wojownikami na polu bitwy, muszą być także świetnymi strategami prowadzącymi armie, które na to pole bitwy wchodzi i zmyślnymi, przewidującymi logistykami, którzy będą potrafili się o tą armie zatroszczyć. Chociaż żołnierze Esteracha to przystosowane do zabijania machiny wojenne, nadal są one ludźmi i pomimo indoktrynacji i wręcz zakodowanej w ich mózgach bezwzględnej chęci wykonywania poleceń Zwiastunów, wciąż odczuwają emocje. Poza tym ich wyprodukowanie i wyekwipowanie jest kosztowne, toteż Esterach, podobnie jak jego uczniowie, starają się aby czas i środki jakie poszły na stworzenie ich żołnierzy nie poszły na marne. Oprócz tego, że są strategami, sługi Esteracha są także badaczami. Ich potęga pozwala im zgłębiać tajniki osnowy jak nikomu innemu, zyskują oni także dostęp do najpotężniejszych mocy, jakie często rozerwałyby normalnego, nawet wtajemniczonego sztuk Pasji na strzępy, nic więc dziwnego, że prowadzą oni liczne badania właśnie nad osnową, często z innymi mistrzami sztuk, a często wspierani przez Adeptus Mechanicus z Orcionu, którzy nawet nie kryją się z faktem, że próbują oni zaprząc moce osnowy, do walki w imieniu Esteracha. Rytuały Zakonne Zwiastuny chociaż są bardzo młodym zakonem, mają już swoją własną, prężnie rozwijającą się tradycje, począwszy od własnej ścieżki szkolenia adeptów, przez wpajanie im różnych ideałów, a na własnych, czasem podobnych, zwykle jednak zupełnie różnych od swego pierwowzoru, rytuałach zakonnych skończywszy. Są one bardzo powiązane z mentalnością zakonną oraz metodami szkolenia zakonu, nic więc dziwnego, że zwykle nie odnajduje się ich wśród zwykłych Daruthów. - Honorowy Pojedynek - Podczas gdy Daruthowie wolą załatwiać sprawy między sobą z użyciem szpiegów, zabójców, trucizn, czy podstępnych zagrywek politycznych, jakie sprowadzą na ich oponenta armie wrogów, zakonnicy z Oriconu preferują znacznie bardziej bezpośrednie, być może brutalne, ale jednocześnie bardzo skuteczne i proste rozwiązanie, jakim jest jak sama nazwa wskazuje, pojedynek dwóch zwaśnionych ze sobą stron. Istnieją dwa warianty tego pojedynku, zwane Pojedynkami Dusz, lub Pojedynkami Ciał, w zależności od tego czego pragną walczące strony. Pojedynki tego typu zawsze odbywają się pod okiem jednego, lub kilku niezależnych przedstawicieli zakonu starszych rangą, których zadaniem jest pilnowanie aby nie zostały złamane jego zasady, oraz by uczniowie poniesieni przez emocje, nie "przesadzili" w używaniu swego arsenału. Pojedynki zwykle przyjmują formę starć jeden na jednego, chociaż z powodu specyfikacji szkolenia zakonników, czasami widywane są starcia w układzie dwa na dwa. Z powodów czysto pragmatycznych; zakon krzywo patrzy na utratę swych i tak nielicznych adeptów z powodu często błahych spraw; rzadko są to pojedynki na śmierć i życie, znacznie częściej walczący toczą bój do pierwszej krwi, utraty przytomności, lub dopóki druga strona się nie podda. Jeśli ktokolwiek koniecznie domaga się jednak pojedynku na śmierć i życie, musi mieć on poważny powód i dowody świadczące przeciwko osobie jaką oskarża. Co ważne, zakonni dygnitarze bardzo zachęcają swych adeptów do brania udziału w tego typu pojedynkach, są one bowiem doskonałym treningiem przed prawdziwym starciem z przeciwnikiem, jakim są chociażby inni Daruthowie. Do pojedynku Dusz, adepci stają w samych, rytualnych togach zakonnych. Jak łatwo się domyśleć pojedynek ten polega na starciu potencjałów psionicznych obu walczących. Adepci w trakcie pojedynku mają prawo sięgnąć po każde zaklęcie, moc czy inszą zdolność jaką znają, jaka spełni wymogi pojedynku. Rzecz jasna najbardziej widowiskowe są starcia między adeptami Wtajemniczonymi, nigdy nie doszło jeszcze bowiem do starcia dwóch Zwiastunów, a przynajmniej nie do takiego, które nie byłoby jedynie "pokazówką" dla zachęcającą do nauki młodszych uczniów sztuki. Do starcia Ciał adepci stają w strojach, których zadaniem jest odsłaniać jak największą ilość ich ciała, czasami do walki stają zupełnie nadzy. Oczywiście także tutaj ma to swoje uzasadnienie praktyczne, do walki adepci stają bowiem uzbrojeni wyłącznie w rytualny oręż taki jak piki bojowe, halabardy, miecze różnego typu, jak na przykład bułaty lub messery, nie posiadają oni wtedy mieczy osnowy, ograniczają więc swój strój aby udowodnić, że nie posiadają oni żadnego opancerzenia, którego używanie, byłoby uznane za oszustwo. Na koniec pragnę jeszcze tylko zauważyć, że rozwiązywanie sporów między adeptami na własną rękę, z użyciem mieczy osnowy, bez superwizji i zastosowania odpowiednich procedur są uważane za zdradę i adeptów, którzy się takowej dopuścili, czeka w najlepszym wypadku śmierć, zakon dba o swych uczniów i stara się nimi opiekować i jak najlepiej przygotować ich na okrucieństwo wszechświata, nie zna jednak litości dla tych, którzy łamią jego prawa. - Zjednoczenie - Jest czymś co można nazwać "ślubem" wśród przedstawicieli zakonu. Jeśli dwójka psioników, która osiągnęła poziom Wtajemniczonych, jest pewna swego uczucia i są oni przekonani o tym, że chcą być dla siebie wzajemną motywacją do zgłębiania ścieżek Pasji, mogą oni zdecydować się dosłownie utworzyć połączenie między swymi duszami, które sprawi, że zawsze będą oni mogli usłyszeć swoje myśli i przewidywać wzajemne zachowania. Będą też dzielić swoje zmysły i moce, tak więc nawet jeśli jedno opadnie z sił w trakcie walki, drugie będzie mogło je wesprzeć, dla Zwiastunów jedność i wzajemna pomoc nie jest bowiem oznaką słabości, lecz właśnie siły. Do tworzenia tego typu połączeń, Esterach stworzył specjalny monolit, który jest zdecydowanie mniej skomplikowanym urządzeniem od swych pierwowzorów. W zasadzie, urządzenie stworzone przez Esteracha było nieudaną próbą stworzenia własnego monolitu, który następnie przerobił on na to urządzenie. Jego zadanie jest proste, dwójka oddanych sobie adeptów chwyta przedmiot rękoma i przekazuje w niego część swych mocy psionicznych, natomiast samo urządzenie spaja je ze sobą, przekazując fragment mocy wzajemnym stronom. Sam proces jest dość bolesny, zważywszy na fakt, że monolit ten dosłownie odrywa wówczas kawałki duszy adeptów i zamienia je miejscami, jednak połączona w ten sposób dwójka wojowników walczy jako jedno i jest praktycznie nie do zatrzymania na polu walki. Problemem jest tutaj co prawda moment, kiedy dochodzi do śmierci jednego z połączonych, ból i szok psychiczny jaki dopada wówczas drugą połączoną osobę, jest bowiem tak silny, że psionik natychmiastowo traci nad sobą kontrolę, wpadając w morderczy szał, nad którym w zasadzie nie jest w stanie samodzielnie zapanować, chyba że po urządzeniu sobie naprawdę długiej krwawej rzezi. Zwykle jednak jeśli para Wtajemniczonych spotyka na swej drodze coś co jest w stanie zabić jedno z nich, to drugie i tak byłoby skazane na śmierć. - Czerwone Znamię - Chociaż nie jest to cecha unikatowa, to jednak bardzo charakterystyczna dla psioników z Oriconu, ma ją bowiem każdy Zwiastun i pojawia się ona prędzej czy później w jego życiu. Mowa tu oczywiście o czerwonym znamieniu, czyli cesze charakterystycznej, jaką nabywa praktycznie każdy użytkownik Pasji z Oriconu. Zwykle pojawiająca się na etapie bycia adeptem, mutacja ta może dotknąć dowolny fragment ciała psionika, mogą to być jego oczy, których tęczówki zabarwiają się na czerwono, mogą to być jego włosy, a w dość licznych przypadkach jest to skóra na ciele. Dla Zwiastunów pojawienie się czerwonego znamienia jest bardzo ważne, ponieważ oznacza ono, że użytkownik Pasji został z nią zjednoczony na dobre i zawsze będzie ona go ochraniać. Zasada jest taka, że nie ważne jak silny nie byłby adept, nie może on zostać Wtajemniczonym, tak długo jak nie otrzyma swego czerwonego znamienia. Dzień pojawienia się czerwonych znamion jest więc dla wojowników z Oriconu świętem, które każdy z nich obchodzi indywidualnie i są one dla niego czymś na kształt urodzin. Co ciekawe, często wraz z czerwonym znamieniem na skórze, u psioników z Oriconu pojawiają się dodatkowe inne mutacje, takie jak kościane odrosty na ich ciele, pojawiające się głównie na brwiach i brodzie, rzadziej sterczące bezpośrednio z głowy. Często też u Zwiastunów pojawiają się dodatkowe kościane zgrubienia w innych miejscach ciała, jak na przykład na kręgosłupie albo klatce piersiowej. Rzadziej pojawia się nietypowa mutacja w postaci znacznie wytrzymalszych i szybko rosnących paznokci u dłoni, co skutkuje nadaniem wojownikom Oriconu drapieżnego, nieco upiornego wyglądu. Rycerze Mandiry Nazwa ta przewinęła się już kilka razy i została już nawet częściowo wyjaśniona, zasługuje ona jednak na nieco więcej informacji. Podstawową jest fakt, że Esterach z racji swego obecnego położenia ma bardzo ograniczony dostęp do psioników, zdecydowanie zbyt ograniczony aby mógł on sobie pozwolić na marnotrawienie zasobów jakim są owi rekruci w sposób jakim jest ich zwyczajne mordowanie, jeśli zawiodą w swoich testach. Ponadto do Esteracha, po tym jak powrócił on już do swego sektora, dołączyła spora ilość psioników z Zakonu Świtu utworzonego przez Remmantów. Ci psionicy nie dysponowali co prawda mocami pasji, byli jednak dobrze wyszkoleni we władaniu luxomancją, która dawała im dobrą ochronę przed mocami osnowy i co ważniejsze, doskonale radziła sobie w atakowaniu ich. Idąc zasadą, że "nic się nie może zmarnować" a także niebezpiecznie małą odległością dzielącą go od Oka Grozy, Esterach zdecydował się zaprząc Zakon Świtu, jako tarczę przed zakusami osnowy dla swego świata i dla swych regularnych żołnierzy, jacy mają walczyć u boku jego Zwiastunów na polach bitwy, za rekrutów dając im psioników, jacy nie są w stanie poradzić sobie z osnową naturalnymi drogami Pasji. Podobnie jak na Mortem, z którego pochodzą, tak i na Oriconie, Zakonu Świtu, zwany tutaj Rycerzami Mandiry, od miejsca jakim jest ich kwatera główna, zajmują się tworzeniem run i symboli, jakimi naznaczają pojazdy i bronie Zwiastunów, a także budynki, ośrodki i wszelkiej maści inne kompleksy jakie tworzą, zarówno na Oriconie jak i poza nim, co ma za zadanie stabilizować bariery między światami i utrudniać ewentualne wizyty demonów Chaosu, które chociaż nie zwracają zbytniej uwagi na zwykłych wojowników Esteracha, mogą zrobić to jeśli na jego świecie pojawi się psionicznie uzdolnione dziecko. Rycerze Mandiry są bardzo zdyscyplinowanym zakonem o ściśle określonej strukturze. Na czele zakonu stoi Wielki Komtur, będący najstarszym, najbardziej doświadczonym i najsilniejszym spośród wojowników zakonnych, który chociaż nie może się równać w boju Zwiastunom, z pewności jest groźnym przeciwnikiem jakiego nie wolno lekceważyć. Wielkiemu Komturowi, który odpowiada jedynie przed samym Esterachem, podlegają inni Komturowie, będący drugimi po nim, największymi wojownikami zakonu, każdy z nich stoczył już wielką ilość bojów z demonami i nabył wiele doświadczenia oraz wiedzy, którą teraz przekazuje kolejnym pokoleniom zakonników. Każdy z Komturów dowodzi własną komturią składającą się z rycerzy zakonnych, podlegającym im neofitów i auxiliares zakonu, będącymi zwykłymi ludźmi lub szturmowcami zakonnymi. Rycerze zakonni są już w pełni wytrenowanymi wojownikami zakonu, mającymi za sobą wszystkie testy zakonne przewidziane dla kandydatów na owy stopień, wliczając w to pojedynek jeden na jednego z demonem mniejszym Chaosu i grupowe zamykanie celowo utworzonej wyrwy w immaterium. Naturalnie zadania te są śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, jednak ci, którzy mogli na własnej skórze doświadczyć gniewu osnowy i odnieść nad nim tryumf nie lękają się już żadnego starcia z osnową bo wiedzą, że nie jest ona niezwyciężona. Jak łatwo się jednak domyśleć, neofici muszą dopiero pojąć tą prawdę i nauczyć się wykorzystywać swój dar w walce z mrocznymi bytami osnowy, a zadaniem rycerzy jest pilnować ich edukacji. Każdy rycerz ma prawo szkolić nawet kilku neofitów na raz, bierze jednak odpowiedzialność za życie każdego z nich. Wyszkolenie neofity do stopnia rycerza to wielki prestiż dla jego nauczyciela i jednocześnie hańba jeśli ten nie podoła postawionym mu wyzwaniom. Komturowie z racji ilości obowiązków z reguły nie podejmują się szkolenia neofitów, chyba że sami tego chcą, muszą się jednak liczyć ze wszystkimi obowiązkami i konsekwencjami jakie niesie ze sobą szkolenie takiej osoby. Oprócz tego, że wojownikami, zakonnicy zajmują się także produkcją run i pieczęci ochronnych, jakie nakładają na swe bronie, pancerze, pojazdy a nawet budynki, często obdzielając nimi także zwykłych ludzi, aby uchronić ich od zła osnowy. W zakonie istnieją nawet cechy rzemieślnicze, są to grupy rycerzy, którzy chociaż przeszli pomyślnie swe testy zamiast zdobywać sławę i chwałę na polu bitwy wolą zajmować się tworzeniem broni i pancerzy dla swych braci i sióstr w "zaciszu" zakonnych kwater. Ludzie nie znający realiów zakonnych nazywają tego typu rycerzy tchórzami, sami członkowie zakonu doskonale wiedzą jednak jak ważni są ci ludzie dla istnienia organizacji. Są oni istotni do tego stopnia, że mają nawet własnego komtura, zwanego w zakonie Zbrojmistrzem, stoi on ponad zwykłymi komturami, ponieważ może nadawa mistrzom swych cechów funkcje Kwatermistrza, która daje poszczególnym cechom większą niezależność, czyniąc je tym samym skuteczniejszymi. Chociaż członkowie zakonu przechodzą bardzo rygorystyczne szkolenie w zakresie posługiwania się różnymi typami broni zarówno dystansowych jak i tych przeznaczonych do walki w zwarciu, nie są jednak jednostkami typowo frontowymi, a przez to są dosyć rozpoznawalni, gdyż mogą sobie pozwolić na noszenie się w czerwono-czarnych, nasyconych licznymi zdobieniami, szatach i pancerzach. Ponadto ponieważ większość z nich jest byłymi pretendentami władają oni odpowiednio zabezpieczonymi runicznie mieczami osnowy o złotej, rzadziej pomarańczowej barwie i są zaznajomieni ze sztukami biomacji, co czyni ich niezwykle skutecznymi w posługiwaniu się owym orężem na polu walki. Rzadko jednak rycerze ci mogą sobie pozwolić na wygenerowanie, lub dłuższe utrzymanie zaklęć takich jak tarcza pochłaniająca, więc nawet pomimo ich wyszkolenia i wiedzy jaką posiadają, z reguły używa się ich w roli wsparcia morale dla zwykłych szturmowców, ochrony akademii i miejsc lub jednostek niestabilnych psionicznie, gdyż ich moce doskonale nadają się do walki z pomiotami immaterium, ale są dość przeciętne jak na standardy tej armii w walce z czymkolwiek innym. Nie oznacza to oczywiście, że Rycerze Mandiry są nieszanowani. Z reguły większym szacunkie darzą ich jednak z reguły prości ludzie, zwłaszcza mający w rodzinie psioników, mający świadomość jak ważna jest ich praca dla bezpiecznego istnienia Oriconu i kształcących się na nim pokoleń młodych Zwiastunów. Bractwo Oriany Wcześniej zwane bractwem Oriconu, szybko przemianowało swoją nazwę, po tym jak w całym systemie zaroiło się od placówek badawczych Adeptus Mechanicus służących Esterachowi. Obecnie ośrodki badawcze, a często już także wydobywcze i przetwórcze znajdują się na powierzchni każdej z trzech planet skalistych systemu, w pasie asteroid oddzielających przestrzeń między planetami skalistymi a jedyny gazowym olbrzymem systemu, na orbicie którego i większych, nadających się do kolonizacji księżyców, także znajdują się już pomniejsze posterunki Bractwa Oriany. Adeptus Mechanicus swych w ekspedycjach na te ciała niebieskie zajmują się najróżniejszymi zadaniami, od szukania stref najlepszych pod kolonizacje tych planet i księżyców, przez wyszukiwanie miejsc do prowadzenia wydobycia i przetwarzania surowców naturalnych, a na odosobnionych miejscach, gdzie naukowcy mogą prowadzić badania nad coraz to nowymi i groźniejszymi technologiami oraz stworzeniami kończąc. W przyszłości bractwo planuje bowiem postawienie znacznie większej ilości zakładów fabrycznych, których podwaliny i tak są już teraz stawiane w niektórych miejscach układu. Jak łatwo się domyśleć takie fabryki będą produkować sprzęt, do którego potrzebna jest obsługa, a obsługą tą będą zapewne szturmowcy. Sama z siebie rodzi się więc potrzeba stawiania kolejnych zakładów, które będą tworzyły klonowanych wojowników. Ci wojownicy muszą coś jeść, a tym zajmują się cywilne placówki, w których żyją normalni ludzie, którzy poza zapewnianiem żywności, udostępniają także swój materiał genetyczny, a ten może służyć przy tworzeniu nowych wzorów szturmowców. Różnorodność genetyczna daje bowiem wszechstronność, a ta jest niezwykle pożądana przez armie Arcyzwiastuna. Bractwo Oriany jest więc ruchem pionierów, który pod wodzą Esteracha zrzesza wszystkie pozostałe elementy gospodarki jego małego państewka. Ruch ten, aby nie przejął kontroli i nie zaczął zniewalać innych ludzi pod swoje dyktando, jak to często w zwyczaju mają Mechanicus musi mieć inną, odmienną od reszty kapłanów maszyny ideologie, która poza altruizmem i chęcią dzielenia się wiedzą, jest także otwarta na owej wiedzy zdobywanie i nie boi się eksperymentów. Wprowadzenie tych wszystkich zmian wśród Atlastarskich Mechanicus było wielkim wyzwaniem, jednak Esterach ostatecznie mu podołał i ma teraz na swoją komendę ruch unikatowych sług Omnisjasza, gotowych napędzać jego wielką machinę wojenną. Ideologia Ponieważ Mechanicus z Oriconu są pionierami wszelkich działań mających na celu badanie systemu Oriana, ze swoim dostępem do niszczycielskich technologii i przewagą jaką daje im fakt, że zawsze są pierwszymi na nowym terenie do kolonizacji, mogliby oni szybko wyzyskać ową przewagę aby zaprowadzić własne dyktatorskie rządy w układzie gwiezdnym. Aby nie doszło do takich i podobnych zdarzeń, Esterach musiał całkowicie zmienić ideologie mechanicus jacy towarzyszą mu w jego misji zmiany Imperium. Zmiany te były niezwykle trudne do zaimplementowania i w trakcie ich wprowadzania doszło nawet do kilku potyczek z co bardziej purystycznymi kapłanami zakonu, nie ma się jednak czemu dziwić, skoro poglądy wpojone Mechanicus przez Esteracha, są w zasadzie odwrotnością tego, co sądzą dygnitarze wyznający oryginalne zasady bractw Marsa. Pierwszą zmianą jaką wprowadził Esterach i która doprowadziła do czegoś na kształt małej wojny domowej, było usunięcie Omnisjasza z kultu. Esterach doskonale wiedział, że największym problemem ludzkości czterdziestego milenium jest ich fanatyczna religijność, dobra do odpędzania demonów, jednak jednocześnie całkowicie przyćmiewająca swym światłem zdrowy rozsądek i logiczne myślenie mieszkańców Imperium, a to jest tutaj kluczowe. Esterach pozbył się więc najbardziej nielogicznego elementu kultu, czyli właśnie dziwnego bóstwa jakie czczą tech-kapłani, a w jego miejsce wstawił ludzki geniusz i pomysłowość. Kapłani maszyny z Oriany wierzą, że chociaż ciało machiny jest o wiele wytrzymalsze i z odpowiednią konserwacją praktycznie nieśmiertelne, to ludzki umysł pozwala tą właśnie machinę tworzyć. Na podstawie tej tezy powstałą druga zmiana w dogmatach kultu tym razem jaką było uznanie dla siły naturalnej powłoki ciała. Chociaż organizmy ulegają procesom starzenia się ich ciała poddają się procesom powolnego rozkładu i z czasem kolejne elementy ciała umierają, by w końcu doprowadzić do śmierci naturalnej powłoki materialnej, ludzie wciąż mają swoje umysły, których kreatywność i wszechstronność przerasta najlepsze systemy jakie mogą wygenerować tech-kapłani. Na dodatek dzięki możliwości tworzenia klonów, manipulacji ich genami i finalnie dzięki poznaniu możliwości projektu filiorum, kapłani maszyny zrozumieli, że ludzkie ciało, może być równie wszechstronne i skuteczne co maszyna i nawet jeśli gorzej znosi eksploatacje, to wciąż można je z powodzeniem wykorzystywać, gdyż kreatywność umysłu przezwycięży każdą przeszkodę. Tutaj dochodzimy do trzeciej zmiany, jaką jest całkowite uwolnienie zakonu z okowów tradycji oddawania czci starym maszynom. Chociaż kapłani z Oriany nadal darzą swe narzędzia ogromnym szacunkiem, wyzbyli się oni swego lęku przed badaniem i poznawaniem nowych technologii. Razem z wiarą we własne możliwości i siłę ludzkiego umysłu, kapłani z Oriany bez lęku tworzą kolejne usprawnienia, zarówno dla pancerzy, broni i machin wojennych, ale także dla zwykłych ludzi zajmujących się na przykład rybołówstwem. Razem z chęcią do poznawania nowych rozwiązań i wszystkimi innymi wymienionymi już zmianami, u kapłanów wykształcił się szacunek dla życia organicznego, które jakby nie patrzeć jest początkiem wszystkiego co stworzył i osiągnął kult maszyny. To życie było także czynnikiem, jaki sprawił, że kult w ogóle się narodził, przez to zakon z Oriconu cechuje się niezwykłą skromnością, altruizmem i co najważniejsze, chęcią dzielenia się swymi osiągnięciami. Tutaj mechanizm był oczywisty, kapłani z Marsa i innych kuźni, wiecznie żyją w cieniu swego boga, co sprawia że mogą udawać swą fałszywą skromność, bo w zawsze mają nad sobą swego boga, wobec którego zawsze będą uniżonymi sługami. Jednocześnie ci sami kapłani, mogą bogacić się, wyzyskiwać populacje całych planet, szlachetnych domów rycerskich, buntować się przeciwko woli Imperium i Inkwizycji i finalnie stawać się obłudnymi samolubnymi konstruktami, nie mającymi w sobie nic ludzkiego. Usunięcie Omnisjasza sprawiło, że kapłani z Oriany stracili swą tarcze wyższego majestatu, a przez to aby okazywać szacunek dla życia, muszą mu służyć. Dlatego właśnie kulty Mechanicus z Oriany, chociaż bez wątpienia są potężną siłą, która mogłaby stanąć do niezwykle wyrównanej walki ze Zwiastunami, decyduje się im służyć, są one bowiem obrońcami życia i nigdy nie uznały go za słabość, jak ma to miejsce w wypadku Mechanicus. Ta służalcza wola znajduje jednak swój dodatkowy filar w jeszcze jednym, ostatnim już aspekcie ideologii kultów Oriconu. Jest nim zrozumienie istoty ludzkiej duszy, no bo czy mechanicus, który odrzucił całe swoje ciało dane mu przez naturę, z sercem i mózgiem łącznie, ma jeszcze w sobie duszę? Mechanicus z Oriany są bardzo zaintrygowani tym zagadnieniem, które finalnie zmotywowało ich do badania samej osnowy i implementacji jej wielkich mocy w swoją technologię. W rezultacie arsenał Zwiastunów został ostatnimi czasy poszerzony o wspaniałą liczbę narzędzi wykorzystujących rozwiązania osnowy, jednych mniej, drugich bardziej złowrogich i morderczych dla potencjalnego nieprzyjaciela. Mechanicus ci są więc obecnie niezwykle posłusznymi narzędziami, przekonanymi o konieczności swych działań i uświadomionymi w ich potrzebie. Ich usługi i działania są jednak szanowane i doceniane przez lud wliczając w to adeptów Pasji, którzy podobnie jak wszyscy inni, doskonale wiedzą, że bez Mechanicus, nic co obecnie posiadają nie miałoby prawa funkcjonować. Endemiczne rangi Kapłanów Oriany Jak każda złożona społeczność, taki i kapłani maszyny z Oriany muszą mieć jasno określoną hierarchie społeczną, determinującą kto zajmuje jakie miejsce w szeregach kultu. W odróżnieniu od Zwiastunów, które zdecydowanie odrzucają wszelkie założenia Daruthów i nawet w nazewnictwie rang zakonnych starają się zachować jak najmniej podobieństw do swych Terrańskich odpowiedników, Mechanicus z Oriany nie są aż tak zapalczywi w swym odrzucaniu organizacji kultów Marsa. Wynika to głównie z faktu, że w odróżnieniu od swych Imperialnych pierwowzorów, Kapłani Oriany nie zmieniają swych metod szkolenia kolejnych adeptów maszyny, a na pewno nie na tyle by musieli oni tworzyć dla nich zupełnie inne wzory edukacyjne, jak to ma miejsce u Zwiastunów. Kapłani maszyny z Oriconu mają za to inny problem, z zupełnie nową gałęzią technologii jaka pojawiła się w zasięgu ich rąk, a jakiej rozwoju bardzo się od nich oczekuje i która dodatkowo wymagała utworzenia specjalnych rang występujących tylko w tym zakonie. Gałęzią tą jest technologia oparta na psionice, której powstanie ma za zadanie poszerzyć wachlarz i tak już morderczych zdolności daruthów, oraz co ważniejsze dać Esterachowi i jego armii element zaskoczenia, bronie i narzędzia nieznane w Imperium, lub znane jego żołnierzom tylko w teorii, gdyż spotkanie ich na polu bitwy graniczy z cudem. Poza tym ta technologia ma oswoić zarówno mechanicus jak i zwykłych ludzi z psioniką, której tak bardzo się boją, a której użytkowanie może stać się całkowicie bezpieczne dzięki mocom Pasji i odpowiednim treningom. - Kapłan Pasji - Jest to pierwszy stopień nowych rang jakie pojawiły się w szeregach Kapłanów Oriany. Jak łatwo się domyślić Kapłanem Pasji zostać może wyłącznie jej użytkownik, a będąc dokładniejszym każdy Zwiastun jaki osiągnął poziom Wtajemniczonego. Po osiągnięciu tej rangi i zakończenia okresu bycia adeptem, każdy chcący tego wtajemniczony może dołączyć do szeregów Mechanicus. Wydawać by się mogło, że raczej niewielu adeptów Pasji będzie chciało raptem zrezygnować ze swej dotychczasowej ścieżki rozwoju i rozpocząć edukację zupełnie nowej ścieżki wiedzy, należy jednak pamiętać, że kapłani mechanicus jako pierwsi maja dostęp do wszelkiej maści nowinek technicznych i co bardzo ciekawe, prowadzą oni badania nad Pasją na poziomie równym innym naukowcom zwiastunów, a nawet wyższym, gdyż muszą oni uczyć się jak tworzyć stabilne połączenia między elementami świata materialnego i osnowy. Możliwość otrzymania nowych narzędzi destrukcji, zgłębianie kolejnych, coraz to nowych tajników Pasji, tworzenie konstruktów z jej użyciem, wszystko to fascynuje i niezwykle interesuje wiele Zwiastunów, które bardzo chętnie przystają do kultu Mechanicus. Co ważne jednak, w odróżnieniu od Zwiastunów, kapłani mechanicus nie naciskają aż tak bardzo na parcie naprzód w edukacji i osiąganiu większej potęgi, są oni nastawieni na co prawda swobodny, ale przede wszystkim stabilny i bezpieczny rozwój, znając skutki i niebezpieczeństwa jakie niesie ze sobą zbyt gwałtowny postęp. Co więcej, już jako zwykli Kapłani Pasji, Wtajemniczeni posiadają bardzo dużą autonomię i swobodę działań, mogą oni oddawać się poszerzaniu swej wiedzy, lub zająć się tworzeniem sobie własnych armii serwitorów i innych cybernetycznie udoskonalonych sług, tworzonych z pomocą technologii i magii, które następnie towarzyszą im na polu walki. Takich ludzi nazywa się Bojowymi Kapłanami Pasji, nadal są oni wliczani w szeregi swego podstawowego rdzenia, chociaż często walczą u boku i pod komendą swych pierwszych mistrzów. Są oni bardzo cenieni ze względu na ich siłę i destrukcyjny potencjał jaki ukazują na polu walki, są też jednak pod stałym nadzorem wyższych rangą kapłanów, gdyż mają dostęp do groźnej technologii i środków pozwalających im na tworzenie sporych sił, a to generuje ryzyko buntu. - Kowal Pasji - Ci spośród kapłanów, którzy mimo wszystko zrezygnowali z chwały pola bitwy dla powiększania swej wiedzy i zdolności naukowych, z czasem mogą zostać mianowani Kowalami Pasji. Są to ludzie obeznani w tajnikach tworzenia machin i konstruktów wykorzystujących moce Pasji, oprócz tego zaznajomieni także z tym jak wpływa ona na organizmy żywe. Kowale Pasji nadzorują więc produkcje, naprawę i konserwację tworzonych przez kapłanów urządzeń, oraz samodzielnie tworzą co bardziej skomplikowane i trudniejsze w implementacji elementy uzbrojenia użytkowników Pasji. Jednak oprócz bycia zwykłymi nadzorcami i nauczycielami dla młodszych Zwiastunów pragnących tworzyć swe własne urządzenia z mocą Pasji, czy prowadzić badania nad tym jak z ich pomocą można zmieniać organizmy żywe, Kowale Pasji pełnią jeszcze jedną, upiorną funkcję. Wśród Kowalów Pasji występuje specjalna podgrupa zwana Katami Pasji ich zadaniem jest wykonywanie wyroków na tych Zwiastunach, które uległy pokusie i oddały się zgubnym wpływom chciwości, w rezultacie odwracając się od wartości zakonnych i sprowadzając na siebie gniew Zwiastunów. Adeptów Pasji, którzy zbłądzili i zostali za to osądzeni nazywa się Wyklętymi, jak łatwo się domyśleć spotyka ich kara gorsza od śmierci, wynikająca z konieczności dawania przykładu innym, młodszym pokoleniom, oraz z pragmatyzmu zakonnych dygnitarzy, którzy nie cierpią marnotrawstwa. Czym dokładnie są Wyklęci i jak powstają, zostanie dokładniej opisane w następnym podrozdziale poświęconym technologii Pasji. Dalsza droga awansu Zwiastunów prowadzi już na stanowiska Fabrykantów poszczególnych działów i wreszcie Fabrykanta Generalnego, przez co nie ma sensu ich opisywać, nie różnią się bowiem obowiązkami i zdolnościami od zwykłych Mechanicus, tyle tylko, że adepci Pasji piastujący tego typu stanowiska, potrafią tworzyć narzędzia z użyciem mocy osnowy i zajmują się głównie koordynowaniem pracy Kowali i Kapłanów, którzy także ową technologię wykorzystują. Technologia Oriany W zdecydowanej większości technologia Oriany nie różni się od tej stosowanej przez Imperium, wszakże tworzą ją kapłani Adeptus Mechanicus, którzy byli szkoleni przez kulty z Marsa. W rezultacie uzbrojenie, czy opancerzenie szeregowych jednostek Zwiastunów w niewielkim tylko stopniu różni się od tego, z jakiego korzystają bardziej elitarne jednostki Imperium, w niektórych przypadkach przewyższając je jakością wykonania elementów, chociaż to i tak tyczy się niemal wyłącznie jednostek specjalnych. Jednakże z powodu istnienia grup kapłanów maszyny posługujących się Pasją, w wachlarz wyposażenia bojowego Zwiastunów oddane zostały unikatowe bronie, pancerze a nawet jednostki, których technologia jest albo bazowana, albo w dużym stopniu wykorzystuje moce osnowy do prawidłowego funkcjonowania. - Wyklęci - Ci spośród adeptów Pasji szkolonych przez Zwiastuny, które nie zdołają zapanować nad swymi namiętnościami i ulegają chciwości oraz żądzy potęgi są uważani za zdrajców i jako tacy karani. Oczywiście fakt, że uczeń nie radzi sobie z pożądaniem, nie znaczy, że zostanie od razu wyklętym, najpierw musi on dokonać jakiejś zbrodni, lub musi mu zostać udowodnione jej planowanie. Przykładem takowej może być skrytobójstwo konkurencyjnego akolity, lub o zgrozo próba zamachu na życie swego mistrza. Ci, którzy zamiast drogą honorowego starcia, zdecydują się wyeliminować swą konkurencję podstępem, albo w inszy nielegalny sposób dążą do osiągnięcia swych celów, stają się wyklętymi. Czasem pod pretekstem, czasem siłą, są oni zabierani na tereny Ognistej Kuźni, gdzie obdziera się ich ze wszystkiego czym byli, w przenośni i dosłownie. Zostają oni pozbawieni swej broni, tytułu i przywilejów. Następnie są żywcem obdzierani ze skóry, przechodzą pranie mózgu, które kasuje wszelkie wspomnienia o tym kim byli, zanim stali się Wyklętymi. Potem ich ciała zostają zakute w stalowe płyty, na ich głowy zakłada się specjalne maski, z dozownikami odpowiednich, niezwykle uzależniających narkotyków podpiętymi bezpośrednio do ich mózgów. Wyklęty staję się bezwolną marionetką zakonu, która dzięki odpowiednim szkoleniom dosłownie wgrywanym w jej mózg, jest w stanie walczyć równie skutecznie co wcześniej, włada swym mieczem osnowy, a nawet jest w stanie korzystać z psioniki, jest też jednak niczym więcej niż otępiałym narzędziem, którego rolą jest przeć na szeregi nieprzyjaciela i zginąć w szaleńczej walce. Wyklęci są dodatkowo motywowani głodem narkotykowym, który zadaje im potworny ból, powodując wahania temperatury ciała, zaburzenia rytmu serca, stany lękowe, tylko zabijając wyklęty może zmusić systemy swej maski by wstrzyknęły w niego część owych narkotyków, kojąc jego cierpienie. Na pewnych etapach Wyklęci stają się uzależnieni do tego stopnia, że rzucają się na wszystko co żywe, byle by otrzymać część narkotyków, dlatego też zwykle zrzuca się ich na pole bitwy w specjalnych klatkach, z daleka od linii wojsk Zwiastunów, aby nie rzucali się oni na jednostki sojusznicze. - Żniwiarze - Te konstrukty są bardzo bliskie złamania najświętszego prawa Imperium, mówiącego o zakazie tworzenia sztucznej inteligencji. Esterach odnalazł ich projekt badając prastare monolity Daruthów jeszcze z czasów Darutha Irminsta lub krótko po nim. Wiele danych było jednak niekompletnych i Arcyzwiastun musiał ciężko się napracować, wraz ze swymi mechanicus, aby finalnie odtworzyć dzieło nieznanego już z imienia mistrza Pasji, który jako pierwszy stworzył te dzikie mechaniczne bestie. Wyposażone w mechaniczne ciała, napędzane generatorami plazmowymi wbudowanymi w potężnie opancerzoną klatkę piersiową, posiadające dostęp do najlepszych technik wyzyskiwania narzędzi mordu jakie oddaje się do ich dyspozycji, a wszystko to pod kontrolą ujarzmionej za pomocą run i mocy Pasji, demonicznych mocy osnowy. Proces tworzenia żniwiarzy jest bardzo złożony i skomplikowany, najpierw trzeba takowemu stworzyć ciało. Ponieważ machiny te są z reguły bardzo niecierpliwe i chętne do rozlewu krwi, niezależnie od tego czyja to krew, bardzo ciężko poddawać je konserwacji, dlatego wykonane muszą być z dobrej jakości materiałów odpornych na długą eksploatację. Jakość przekłada się na wytrzymałość i w istocie maszyny te są w stanie wytrzymać naprawdę wiele od skoncentrowanego ostrzału karabinów laserowych na bezpośrednich trafieniach z działek automatycznych kończąc, pod warunkiem, że te trafiają w mocniejsze punkty pancerza. Po wykonaniu ciała, wspierany przez zastęp Rycerzy Mandiry, Kowal Pasji przywołuje kilka pomniejszych bytów osnowy, których esencja jest rozdzierana a one same są pozbawiane swej świadomości. Następnie energia ta jest scalana na nowo w jedną jaźń, tym razem będącą konstruktem woli samego Kowala i jego ludzi, dzięki czemu jest posłuszna woli swych stwórców i atakuje wyłącznie wskazane przez nich cele. Owa świadomość jest zamykana w krysztale osnowy, takim samym jakich używa się do tworzenia mieczy osnowy. Następnie kryształ ten jest umieszczany w klatce piersiowej żniwiarza, w miejscu zwanym "komorą runiczną", która nie pozwala bytowi na wyrwanie się z pancerza i dodatkowo zwiększa jego uległość. Dzięki zamkniętym w jego, również solidnie opancerzonej, głowie, systemom logicznym, "demon" zamknięty w swej cielesnej powłoce, ma dostęp do technik walki bronią jaką dostaje, a może być ona najróżniejszego zastosowania i typu, od mieczy energetycznych i łańcuchowych, przez karabiny laserowe czy działa plazmowe, a na broniach wykorzystujących moce osnowy. Z machinami tymi jest jednak pewien problem, mianowicie mają one tendencje do "dziczenia". Z powodu natłoku emocji i odczuć jakie zbiera zamknięta w krysztale esencja osnowy, z czasem świadomy swego istnienia byt staje się bardziej brutalny i agresywny, z czasem coraz bardziej wyzwalając się spod wpływów usidlających go run, przez co kryształy z żniwiarzy muszą być co jakiś czas wymieniane ich esencja brutalna nie idzie jednak na marne i jest wyzyskiwana gdzie indziej. - Kombinezon typu Pasja - Obecnie używany głównie przez Wtajemniczonych, rzadziej widywany wśród faktycznych Zwiastunów, a jeśli już to tylko w przypadku tych, które bardziej cenią sobie mobilność na polu walki niż ochronę jaką daje pancerz tego samego typu, kombinezon ma za zadanie nie tylko zapewniać ochronę na polu walki przed potencjalnymi zagrożeniami jakie generuje znajdowanie się na takowym, ale także wspomagać użytkowników w radzeniu sobie z kontrolowaniem mocy osnowy jakie psionicy uwalniają na polu bitwy. Pancerze są też znacznie bardziej zaawansowane i o wiele droższe w produkcji niż te stosowane przez Daruthów, dlatego też otrzymać je mogą tylko ci, którzy otrzymali stopień Wtajemniczonego, pozostali adepci muszą zadowalać się pancerzami podobnymi do tych jakich używają szturmowcy armii Esteracha, lub rzadziej korzystają z upiorytowych pancerzy stworzonych przez sprzymierzonych z Esterachem eldarów. W odróżnieniu od pancerzy typu Caldus stosowanych przed Daruthów, kompozytowe pancerze Zwiastunów mają za zadanie ochraniać ich użytkowników głównie przed obrażeniami z broni termicznych takich jak karabiny laserowe czy miotacze ognia. Esterach zauważył bowiem, że pocisku ze zwykłego boltera czy karabinu maszynowego jego uczniowie mogą z łatwością unikać, odłamki z ładunków wybuchowych takich jak granaty czy pociski artyleryjskie mogą zablokować z użyciem telekinezy, większość z nich nie jest jednak w stanie skutecznie ochronić się przed zmasowanym ostrzałem karabinów laserowych do jakich dostęp ma praktycznie każdy regiment Gwardii Imperialnej, a przynajmniej nie jest w stanie chronić się przed nim dość długo. Dlatego też Esterach nakazał swym kapłanom maszyny stworzenie kombinezonu, który wytrzyma od jednego do kilku trafień z karabinu laserowego w to samo miejsce, w zależności od mocy na jaką jest ustawiona broń. W ten sposób Zwiastuny nie muszą już obawiać się pojedynczych gwardzistów Imperialnych na polu bitwy. Kombinezony typu Pasja, zwykle tworzone są pod konkretnego użytkownika i dla oszczędności materiałów, są niezwykle dopasowane do jego ciała, przez co często stają się dla niego praktycznie drugą skórą, na którą takowy zakłada normalne ubranie. Każdy z kombinezonów typu Pasja posiada też specjalny kołnierz psioniczny, połączony z resztą ciała, tak aby Zwiastun z jego użyciem mógł naładować poszczególne punkty swojej ochrony, znajduje to zastosowanie w dwóch przypadkach. Pierwsze zastosowanie kombinezony znajdują na ogromnym polu bitwy, gdzie Zwiastun może z użyciem mocy osnowy naładować specjalny, umieszczony w jego naramienniku; lub naramiennikach, w zależności od preferencji użytkownika; generator pola siłowego, który osłania około jednej trzeciej ciała i jest w stanie zablokować praktycznie każdy atak bazujący na litej amunicji, chociaż dużo zależy tutaj od siły samego użytkownika pancerza. Drugim przypadkiem jest walka z innym użytkownikiem mocy Pasji, pancerze te mają bowiem miejsca, takie jak chociażby maska, wspomniane już naramienniki czy napierśnik, które przy odpowiednim naładowaniu są w stanie wytrzymać uderzenie miecza osnowy. Dodatkowo kołnierz psioniczny daje użytkownikowi kombinezonu większą kontrolę nad jego mocami i czyni go odporniejszym na atakujące jego samego, moce osnowy. Naturalnie Esterach ani trochę nie kryje tutaj faktu, że ma to za zadanie uczynić jego adeptów skutecznymi w walce z Daruthami, którzy z pewnością rzucą się do walki przeciwko niemu i którzy z całą pewnością będą wyzyskiwali wszelkie moce, wpływy i zdolności aby zniszczyć jego i jego uczniów. - Pancerz typu Pasja - Jak łatwo się domyśleć, w odróżnieniu od kombinezonu, pancerz ten jest zdecydowanie bardziej nastawiony na ochronę jego nosiciela i co ważniejsze, jest znacznie bardziej zaawansowany od swego poprzednika. Zamiast standardowych płyt pancerza, które chociaż także się tutaj zdarzają, są widywane znacznie rzadziej, pancerz ten jako główny materiał ochronny nosiciela wykorzystuje kilka zazębiających się rzędów elektrokurczliwych kabli, które dopasowują się do właściciela szczelnie osłaniając jego ciało. Sprzężony z układem nerwowym pancerz Zwiastunów może mieć każdy element swego ciała naładowany z użyciem Pasji i chociaż nie ma on żadnych generatorów pola ochronnego, ogromna odporność na przeciążenia jaką dysponują jego elementy sprawia, że psionicy noszący ten pancerz mogą pozwolić sobie na uwalnianie znacznie bardziej dewastujących mocy osnowy. Pancerz ten dzięki swej konstrukcji praktycznie nie blokuje ruchów użytkownika, nie można jednak powiedzieć by był on lekki i aby działał on efektywnie psionik zwykle musi stale wspomagać się biomancją, przynajmniej w trakcie walki. Na dodatek do jego skutecznego użytkowania, Zwiastun musi praktycznie stale korzystać z procenta swych mocy Pasji, jest to jednak niewielka cena za możliwość wytrzymania uderzenia mieczem osnowy w dowolne osłonięte pancerzem miejsce na ciele, oraz za możliwość przyjęcia na siebie ataku osnowy przeciwnika bez konsekwencji, a następnie odepchnięcia go w stronę napastnika z jeszcze większą mocą. Sam pancerz dysponuje także rozbudowanym kapturem psionicznym, którego zadaniem jest stabilizacja umysłu i mocy psionika, dzięki czemu Zwiastuny mogą z jego użyciem o wiele skuteczniej badać osnowę i zgłębiać tajemnice Pasji. Jednak wszystko ma swoją cenę, konieczność utrzymywania niemalże ciągłego połączenia z osnową, ciężar samej broni i finalnie zaawansowanie jego systemów, które jako swą baterie także wykorzystują psionika, wszystko to sprawia, że pancerz jest niezwykle drogi, ale także męczący w użytkowaniu, przez co dostępny jest on tylko dla Zwiastunów, gdyż tylko najpotężniejsi spośród Zwiastunów, są w stanie znieść wysiłek użytkowania takiej zbroi i dodatkowo skutecznie posługiwać się swymi niszczycielskimi mocami jakie dodatkowo wspomaga użytkowanie tego właśnie pancerza. - Służebne Ostrze - Te twory Mechanicus z Oriany wprawdzie nie bazują na psionice, są jednak rozwiązaniem dość specyficznym i nietypowym, na tyle aby ująć je w tym opisie. Służebne ostrza to nic innego jak zwykłe hydrauliczne serwo-ramiona z jakich jakich korzystają praktycznie wszyscy kapłani Adeptus Mechanicus, tyle tylko, że te nie są używane bezpośrednio przez kapłana. Służebne Ostrza, często zwane też po prostu Ostrzami, zwykle wykorzystuje się w roli stacjonarnej pułapki na jednostki przeciwnika. Ich wygląd może być stylizowany tak aby wpasowywały się one w określone otoczenie i tak machiny te mogą udawać konar drzewa, szkielet martwego organizmu, a w niektórych przypadkach, kiedy sytuacja na to pozwala, na przykład na planetach pustynnych bądź lodowych, po prostu zagrzebują się one w śniegu. Konstrukcja tych urządzeń nie jest skomplikowana. Na platformie; w której znajduje się generator i "komputer" będący w praktyce uciętą głową jakiegoś przestępcy lub klona z defektem; mocowane jest serwo-ramie bądź w niektórych przypadkach serwo-ramiona, posiadające własne sensory drgań oraz kamery, które stale przesyłają dane do nastawionego na konkretne sygnatury komputera, kiedy ten wykryje odpowiadający schematom symbol dokonuje ataku na swego przeciwnika i jest to atak, którego należy się obawiać. Służebne Ostrza mogą być bowiem wyposażone we wszystko czego wymaga od nich pole bitwy, na przykład jeśli wiadomo, że mogą na nie wpaść orkowie, z pewnością będzie miało ono więcej niż jedno serwo-ramie, które będą wyposażone w różne przyrządy jak chociażby piły tarczowe; albo w przypadku bardziej zaawansowanych ostrzy w przecinaki wykorzystujące technologię broni energetycznych, które z łatwością poradzą sobie z każdym przeciwnikiem na bliskim dystansie; oraz w broń do radzenia sobie z hordami walczących na bliski dystans przeciwników, jak chociażby miotacze ognia. Służebne Ostrza mogą korzystać w walce z praktycznie każdej broni jaką przenosić może w obu swych dłoniach piechur, od broni laserowych, przez miotacze ognia i granatniki a na wyrzutniach rakiet i broni plazmowej kończąc, chociaż ta ostatnia jest używana bardzo rzadko i raczej do obrony twierdz i innych ważnych ośrodków bojowych, gdzie wiadomo że owa broń nie zostanie szybko wyeliminowana z walki. Broń ta jest doskonałym narzędziem do łamania morale przeciwnika, gdyż jest w stanie nagle, krwawo i bezlitośnie wykończyć cały pluton wrogich żołnierzy. Często kilka takich jednostek rozłożonych na dużym obszarze jest w stanie wymusić na dowódcach wrogiej armii stawianie sobie ściany z pocisków, która oczyści drogę z tych właśnie niebezpieczeństw. W rezultacie wróg maszeruje znacznie wolniej, tracąc przy tym dużo więcej środków, niż kosztuje postawienie tego typu automatów na jego drodze, a owy czas i przewagę chętnie wykorzystują Zwiastuny. - Silniki Skokowe - Będący dopiero w fazie eksperymentalnej system dodatkowych silników montowanych na specjalnie przystosowanych do tego pojazdach, którego zadaniem jest przelatywać przez osłony próżniowe używane przez wrogie okręty kosmiczne. Podczas gdy walki między potężniejszymi jednostkami kosmicznymi mogą ciągnąć się całymi dniami, głównie w powodu potężnych osłon jakie przez dłuższy czas czynią okręt niezniszczalnym, Mechanicus Esteracha wpadli na pomysł jak przemycić na pokłady wrogich jednostek własne oddziały specjalne, które podołałaby zadaniu zniszczenia wrogich generatorów osłon od środka. Silniki skokowe mają bardzo prostą zasadę działania, odpowiedni detektor wykrywa jak blisko wrogiej osłony znajdują się jednostka prąca na przeciwnika, a następnie kiedy statek ma się już rozbić o barierę przeciwnika, dokonuje skoku w osnowę, który przenosi go przez wrogie pole siłowe. Sam skok trwa od kilku sekund do kilku ułamków sekund, w zależności od tego jak blisko wrogiego pola ochronnego wejdzie w nią statek. Naturalnie założenie jest takie, że im bliżej pola próżniowego statek skoczy w osnowę, tym mniej czasu zajmie lot w samej osnowie. Naturalnie tego typu lot jest niezwykle niebezpieczny i niesie ze sobą wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa, jakie brane są pod uwagę w trakcie każdego innego kontaktu z osnową, dlatego też bardzo rzadko zdarza się, by załogę takiej jednostki stanowił ktoś inny niż zwiastuny. Dla dodatkowego bezpieczeństwa, pojazdy używające tego typu silników, wykorzystują także kompozytowy pancerz będący połączeniem zwykłych materiałów używanych przez Imperium oraz upiorytu. Wymagało to rzecz jasna stworzenia modelu całkiem nowej machiny, której jedynym modelem jest obecnie kanonierka typu Jastrząb. Dzięki czterem silnikom umieszczonym z tyłu osiąga ona prędkości dużo większe niż standardowy Imperialny pojazd, a system sterowania dyszami sprawia, że sama machina jest niezwykle zwrotna. Dodatkowo każdy tego typu pojazd uzbrojony jest w dwie lance laserowe i kolejne dwa zasobniki rakietowe, których głównym zadaniem jest wyrwanie dziury w pancerzu wrogiego okrętu, którą następnie do jej wnętrza dostać się mogą jednostki specjalne. Niestety machina z oczywistych względów dysponuje raczej słabym opancerzeniem i jej piloci muszą niezwykle uważać na wrogi ostrzał. - Ziarna Gniewu - Jak już wspomniałem zdziczałe kamienie esencji żniwiarzy, znajdują swoje zastosowanie w innej technologii używanej przez Zwiastny. Ziarna Gniewu to potworny wynalazek stworzony przez kolejnego, zapomnianego już w dziejach historii Darutha, którego monolit Esterach odnalazł w trakcie swych długich wojaży w galaktyce. Konstrukty te są śmiertelnie niebezpieczne i już same próby odtworzenia ich kosztowały życie kilkaset osób w trakcie kilkunastu nieudanych prób, Esterach uznał jednak, że technologia jest warta zachodu i poświęceń i finalnie jego kapłanom udało się przywrócić te potworne przedmioty do istnienia. Ziarna Gniewu to niewielkie przedmioty, o upiornym kształcie kapsuł najeżonych kolcami. W każdej z nich znajduje się kryształ osnowy jakiego daruthowie używają do tworzenia swych mieczy, tyle tylko że wpuszczona w niego zostaje konkretna energia osnowy. Jest to, jak łatwo się domyśleć po nazwie urządzeń, esencja gniewu, której psionicy nadają odpowiednią wolę i intencję. Proces skonstruowania praktycznie od zera żywego i świadomego bytu osnowy jest niezwykle trudny, podobnie jak zmuszenie go do przyjęcia odpowiednich rozkazów, jeśli jednak proces się powiedzie, Ziarno staje się domem dla demonicznego bytu, którego jedynym celem jest dominacja kolejnych organizmów, zarażanie ich swą furią i finalnie całkowite przejmowanie kontroli nad owymi organizmami. Z czasem, ci którzy są wystawieni na działanie ziarna, stają się ohydnie zmutowanymi bezmyślnymi bestiami istoty ukrytej w Ziarnie. Aby ziarna były skuteczniejsze w swych działaniach, dodaje się do nich esencje żniwarzy, przez co sam demon wewnątrz urządzenia staje się jeszcze bardziej dziki i drapieżny, oraz co najważniejsze sprytny. Ziarna Gniewu potrafią bowiem nie tylko opętać człowieka, ale także skutecznie kryć się przed inkwizycyjnymi lub eklezyjnymi łowcami. Dzięki temu, że stworzone zostały z reaktywnej psionicznie stali, która nie tylko pozwala Ziarnu skuteczniej pobierać uczucia i emocje z otoczenia, ale także oddziaływać psionicznie, sam przedmiot może stać się niewidzialny, albo może też miotać kule ognia bądź łańcuchy błyskawic, a w przypadku odpowiednio potężnych demonów ukrytych w ziarnach, które stały się dość silne na skutek pożerania emocji i dusz ofiar swych marionetek, demon może stworzyć sobie własną powłokę w świecie materialnym. Ziarna Gniewu szybko stały się znienawidzonymi w Imperium przedmiotami, gdyż są one bardzo małe, można je na przykład zakopać albo ukryć w jakimś opuszczonym mieszkaniu potężnego bloku, a esencja zamknięta w przedmiocie będzie powoli zakorzeniała swe wpływy w umysłach mieszkańców, aż nie zmieni ich w szalone bestie. Rezultatem działań Ziaren mogą być całe dzielnice miejskich uli, oddane pod kontrolę demona, który zmienia wszystkich mieszkańców w szalonych, a krótko później zmutowanych furiatów. Armia Zwiastunów Stworzona specjalnie na potrzeby wojny planowanej przez Esteracha, armia Zwiastunów nie jest zwykłą hordą odpowiednio wyszkolonych i uzbrojonych poborowych z różnych planet, lecz armią genetycznie zaprogramowanych biologicznych machin wojennych, gotowych do walki na każdym, nawet najbardziej okrutnym i bezwzględnym froncie. Codziennie setki, a jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga, to tysiące nowych jednostek opuszczają placówki klonujące Oriconu, by walczyć w imię swych władających mocami osnowy panów. Każdy z nich jest bezwzględnie posłuszny woli Zwiastunów i żaden nie zawaha się nawet na chwilę, jeśli jego dowódca rozkaże mu oddać swe życie. Każdy z tych zabójczych szturmowców jest dzieckiem projektu Filiorum, co oznacza, że każdy z nich pod praktycznie każdym względem przewyższa zwykłego człowieka. Szkoleni w posługiwaniu się najróżniejszymi rodzajami oręża i broni, ci nieustraszeni żołnierze sieją śmierć i zniszczenie na każdym polu bitwy na jakim się pojawią, a swój cel osiągną nie bacząc na cenę jaką przyjdzie im zapłacić. Indoktrynacja Aby każdy z żołnierzy armii Zwiastunów był odpowiednio posłuszny, jest on poddawany procesowi niezwykle zawziętej i inwazyjnej indoktrynacji. Już w czasie samego klonowania, kiedy szturmowiec dopiero rozwija swój mózg, do jego głowy trafiają sygnały i impulsy, które wybijają w jego świadomości obrazy posłuszeństwa i uległości wobec Zwiastunów. Potem, kiedy takowy opuści już komorę klonującą jest dodatkowo poddawany indoktrynacji świadomej, gdzie jest on uczony o potędze Zwiastunów i o zaszczycie jaki został mu udostępniony, gdyż może on być narzędziem w stworzeniu nowej galaktyki, ludzi dumnych i potężnych, którzy nie muszą już obawiać się żadnego zagrożenia czyhającego na nich w galaktyce. To poczucie misji i obowiązku, jaki mają do spełnienia wobec galaktyki, połączone z bezwzględnym posłuszeństwem wobec Zwiastunów sprawia, że żołnierze ci sami z siebie będą walczyć do ostatniego tchu, gdyż wierzą w swoją misję zbawienia wszechświata. Dodatkowo żołnierze szkoleni są tak, aby każdy ich oddział walczył jako jeden organizm. Chociaż machiny klonujące wykorzystują kilkadziesiąt wzorców DNA do tworzenia armii Zwiastunów, co ma uczynić armie bardziej wszechstronną i przystosowaną do walki z różnymi rodzajami zagrożenia, wszyscy jej członkowie traktują siebie nawzajem jak braci. Buduje się tutaj relacje opartą na wzajemnej trosce o życie drugiego członka oddziału. Ma to bardzo prosty cel, ograniczenia niepotrzebnych strat w ludziach i sprzęcie, oraz co ważniejsze utrzymania wysokiego morale oddziałów, znacznie lepiej walczy się bowiem u boku ludzi, którzy są dla żołnierza ważni, taki żołnierz jest też znacznie bardziej skory do krwawej zemsty, za śmierć swego towarzysza broni. Chociaż żołnierze ci są gotowi na praktycznie każde poświęcenie aby wypełnić wolę swych panów, szturmowców tych szkoli się w myśl zasady "minimalny wysiłek, maksymalne rezultaty". Oznacza to, że nawet jeśli żołnierze Zwiastunów mają być gotowi na każde poświęcenie, nie wolno im ginąć w głupi sposób, na przykład ładując się prosto pod lufy karabinów maszynowych przeciwnika. Z tego powodu praktycznie nie zdarza się, aby wojska te zajmowały się wojną okopową, gdyż przynosi ona niezwykle duże straty, oferując bardzo mizerne rezultaty.Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Psionicy Kategoria:Planety